


The Top Dog

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 90,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: This is a story about how could have Bea and Allie find a way to each other if Bea embraced her role as the top dog.Because we all love tough and badass Bea Smith.The story doesn't follow the show's storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Admiring Bea Smith from afar while she had her freedom is one thing. Being locked up with her in a fairly small building is something completely different, though. There is no escape. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no way to avoid bumping into her every day. It is a torture. Sometimes sweet, sometimes painful, but torture nonetheless.

The first time she saw her in person. Well, that was a life changing experience. Probably it is like that with everyone who meets a celebrity. Reality crushes with the imagination. Suddenly they are in front of you, alive and breathing. It is a shock. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Some people can get excited knowing that they really live in a world where the object of their affection and admiration does too. Some can be disappointed, realizing that the person they were worshipping as a god is very much a human being.

When Allie Novak met Bea Smith for the first time in person it was none of the above. It was a nice sunny afternoon on her third day at Wentworth. She was sitting next to Kaz on the bench, her back leaning onto the table with her legs stretched in front of her, she was basking in the sun listening to the conversation her crew were having.

And then there was quiet, not literally, of course, there is never really quiet in a women prison. But her ears filtered all the commotion when her eyes landed on the mighty Bea Smith walking out from the building and then strutting across the yard. Her face showed strength and control with a small smile gracing her lips and piercing eyes scanning the yard. She must have decided that the place is safe and all is good because she smiled at the older woman walking next to her. Allie now knows it was Liz Birdsworth. They sat down to the table in the center of the yard, obviously, that was the top dog's table, that is why it was not occupied until now.

Allie couldn't take her eyes of the red hair cascading over obviously strong back and prominent shoulders. Her world crumbled and shattered into million pieces. She felt herself melt into a puddle and then being rebuilt. Everything was different since then. The world was brighter, air fresher, food tasted better and Allie felt like a completely different human being. She was lighter, happier, stronger and mostly she was more determined. She had a purpose. She knew that from the moment when Bea Smith turned around to check out their crew. Brown eyes locked with hers. That was it. Her breath hitched, her heart skipped a beat and Allie shuddered with a jolt running down her spine.

That all happened a month ago. Now, after four weeks, she is sitting in the same spot, listening to Kaz preaching about how everything is messed up and how Bea Smith is a lousy leader. Allie didn't really care about what was said. Her focus was aimed at the table in the middle of the yard. She was hoping to catch the top dog's wandering eyes again. Yes, it is pathetic, but she stopped feeling bad about it. Being able to look into those gorgeous brown eyes for few seconds is worth to chip a little bit of her pride down. Normally she was very bold and loved to flirt, but for some very obvious reasons Bea Smith renders her speechless every time. The whole situation is worsened by the fact that Kaz and Bea don't really like each other. Ehhmm, that is actually understatement – they hate each other. Bad blood between them has epic proportions. Bea Smith shopped them, making sure they ended up in this hole and Kaz can't wait to take her revenge. Meaning, she can't go and just talk to Bea even if she gathered her shit together.

Allie tore her eyes away from H1 crew and groaned. Why she had to crush on Bea Smith from all the people in the world. Ok, she knew why, she is awesome, strong and beautiful. It's not fair, though.

\- Kaz, I'm going to take shower while the bathroom is not packed. – the older woman nodded and Allie quickly made it into the building. Hallways were empty, everyone enjoyed the sun outside and that was really refreshing. Walking through the quiet block was a rare and a very lovely experience. Even if she is used to the noise and everyday commotion by now, she still can appreciate and enjoy the peaceful silence.

She took her toiletries, clean clothes and a towel from her cell and aimed it for the showers. Kaz and her stupid speeches. Allie heard echoing hateful words in her ears. She loves Kaz, she really does, but geez she can be blinded sometimes. Last week they had a huge fallout with Bea, it almost ended with a fight. The top dog has no respect for Kaz Proctor before and now Kaz with her big mouth made it worse every time she opened that big clam.

Allie lost in her thoughts walked into the shower and stopped dead in her track when coming face to face with Juice and her crew. „Well, fuck!" – she thought, would be nice coming up with some good excuse turning around and leave.

\- Ahh, what a nice surprise! – Juice said while giving her a very slow and disgusting once over. Before Allie could even comprehend what was happening Stella as quickly as she could with her size quickly made it to the door and cut off her only chance to escape. „Well, double fuck!" – Allie realized that her only chance is talking herself out of this. No way, she can start a fight.

\- Hi Juice, how is it going?

\- Fine, especially now with your lovely company. – she winked and Allie's stomach flipped.

\- Thanks, nice of you to say that.

\- Yes, I'm nice. I'm very nice blondie, I even volunteer to wash your back. What do you say?

\- Nice offer, thanks, but I can manage.

Juice laughed and two of her girls stepped closer to Allie, one from each side. She stepped back, but they grabbed her elbows and pushed her forward to Juice. „Oh, shit! This will end badly."

\- Juice, Kaz will not like this. – Allie threw in her last card.

\- Kaz? Who cares love. She is not the boss of mine.

Alright, time for action, Allie yanked and shook herself trying to get away. One grip loosened but her right arm was still in a fierce grip. She started kicking and punching, but her effort and spirit were beaten up by loud laughter and a hard hit to her face. It hurt. It really did. Juice slapped her with the back of her hand hard. Allie tried to defend herself with a halfhearted kick, but the only thing she achieved was a punch in the gut. That hurt too. She gasped for breath. Juice grabbed her hair and pulled her to face her while chuckling eerily.

\- I will enjoy this. – she said and Allie shuddered.

\- No, you won't. – Almost quiet, calm voice echoed through the room followed by a soft thud of the closing door. – Let her go. - Juice looked over Allie's shoulder at a very confident and authoritative Bea Smith. – I said, let her go! – Nobody moved for a moment. Stella looked over her shoulder at Bea and then back at Juice. Her grip loosened enough for Allie to notice and she yanked her hand away, but before she could fend off Juice's hand and get away she was slammed into the stall.

\- Hold her back while I finish this one. – Juice said and stepped into the stall standing over Allie who was lying on the floor holding her head after the impact. Stella looked a little bit unsure about the command, but when her smaller company obeyed and launched at Bea she moved too. Allie couldn't see because Juice leaned over her, but she heard an impatient, - „Are you fucking kidding me!" – and then there was short commotion. Few bangs and thuds, swearing and quiet screams.

\- Juice! – This time Bea's voice wasn't quiet. It was hard, cold and angry. – For fuck sake you stupid bitch! Do you really want to end up in a fucking wheelchair!

Allie smiled – internally – busted lip and bleeding head doesn´t really allow real smile. She saw as Juice scrunched her face knowing what is coming next. She was grabbed by her collar and dragged out of the stall. Bea spun her around using the momentum to make her fly across the room slamming into the wall. Bea was already after her grabbing her head and banging it into the wall.

\- This is the last warning Juice, I swear to god, you pull shit like this one more time and I will end you.

Allie crawled out of the stall and stood up. Stella was on her knees, currently attempting to stand up. The another one was leaning on the wall holding her side with a painful grimace. Allie saw as Bea turned around.

\- Get out! All of you, know! – she yelled and walked closer standing in front of her. Bea watched them slowly shuffling. Stella looked back from the door watching Juice walking towards them. Her face showed clear pain, but frustration too. She was fed up of Bea Smith and her rules. This is not the first or the last time they have clashed. This time it was not so bad, but one day it will end up badly. God knows on which side. She felt blood gathering in her mouth. She wanted to spit it out right in front of the top dog, but changed her mind and rather swallowed it. Today is not the day, her head is pounding anyway.

Bea let out a relieved sigh when the door shut closed. She walked into the corner and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. She smiled at the young woman with concern.

\- Are you alright?

Allie nodded finally being able to look into those brown eyes from close proximity.

\- Thank you. – she said. Bea smiled at her and gently pressed the paper towel to her lip. Soaking up the blood then folding it and placing it on the wound near the corner of her right eye.

\- Hold it here, it needs a stitch. – their fingers brushed as Allie replaced Bea´s fingers and winced when a shot of pain hit her. – Come on, I will take you to the medical.

\- It's ok, no need for that. I'm fine.

\- Come on!

Allie wanted to protest again, but her mouth closed shut as soon as she felt a warm hand on her lower back ushering her out. She glanced sideways at the older woman and smiled when their eyes met Bea smiled back and opened the door for her. She has seen Bea few times after that and this time she smiled at her and didn't turn her head away shyly.

 

Next time she was in the bathroom with Bea had special circumstances. Maxine and Boomer ushered Proctor´s crew there with the intention to teach them a lesson. Showing them who is the top dog and what that means. Tina Mercado stood next to the redhead, her expression showed total submission. She just simply waited for her fate to fulfill and she knew what it will be.

\- We have rules. – Bea said looking right into Kaz's eyes. – Everyone must obey them.

She turned and hit Tina into her stomach with a powerful punch, followed right up with another one.

\- One of the rules is that nobody deals drugs in here. Right, Tina? – Tina had no real chance to answer as Bea's fist connected with her jaw. Next hit landed on the same spot. The Asian fell down on her knees, grunting in pain. Bea looked at Maxine to take over and she turned to the women.

\- Disobeying the rules has consequences.

\- Does this make you feel good? Powerful?

\- You keep your head down Proctor. Don´t mess with me. You have no idea how this place looks like when the women are on loose.

After that episode in the bathroom with Tina being beaten up things got worse very quickly. Kaz hated Bea more than ever before if that was even possible. Allie didn't like that a bit. It was dangerous and simply stupid – mostly from Kaz's part. That woman is so blinded by hate that she can't see things clearly.


	2. Getting the top dog

 

If Allie thought that things between Kaz and Bea couldn‘t be worse, she was wrong. It got worse every day. That is how she found herself here. Leaning against the wall in the kitchen listening to soft whisper  between Kaz and Tina.

**-** Listen to me Mercado, your crew, and my crew. We can take her down together.

Yes, that is Kaz‘s new brilliant idea. Taking Bea Smith down. She tried turning  the women against her first, but that plan failed. Allie smirked. It was fun to watch how Kaz tried just to be laughed at. Eighty percent of the women really like Bea and the rest respected her and wants her to be the top dog. Wentworth is a good place with Bea Smith in charge. Of course, that is not good enough for Kaz. Hence her brilliant idea about taking her down.

\- You don‘t  know shit about this place. – the Asian woman said.- It is not so easy.

\- It is exactly this easy! We corner her and send her to medical, then we send her friends after her one by one and... - Tina laughed and shook her head.  – We can pull it off! – The older woman exclaimed fiercely.

\- No, that is not a good idea for a lot of reasons.

Tina replied and that was her last word on this matter, she continued chopping the veggies for the lunch. Kaz cursed under her nose and angrily walked away with Allie right behind her. She could barely contain her smile, it looks like the big plan is out of the window.

 

But it wasn‘t. Leave it at Kaz and her  smartass brain to come up with an even better idea. Taking Bea down alone. As the former Red Right Hand against the top dog herself. Sitting on her bed Allie‘s eyes went wide listening to this crazy plan. Kaz must have lost her mind. She wanted to corner Bea, beat her up and then do the same with Maxine. This time she decided to leave the rest of her crew alone. Just Bea and Maxine. „Well right.“ Allie thought. „This will end in disaster.“ And it did. After very short and lousy planning they cornered Bea in the hallway leading out from the basement. Credit given to Kaz, she stood right in front of her, facing her without fear. Rest of her crew circled around, except for Allie who tried to stay back. At least as far as she could without being too suspicious. It didn‘t take too long. Kaz was down with one direct hit to her face. Mel followed and then the others. Nobody stood up. They rather stayed on the ground and watched Bea Smith kicking Kaz into her ribs for the last time.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you? – Bea growled down at her.  – What is your issue? I told you to stay away from my girls and me. – With that, she lifted her head and her eyes landed on Allie. The young woman was standing near the wall, not moving at all. Bea made few steps closer. Allie‘s chest was heaving with shallow breaths never looking away from those gorgeous brown eyes. Yeah, she still found them gorgeous, even now, when the possibility of getting beaten up was higher with every step Bea made. Allie felt the warmth radiating from the older woman as she stood in front of her and she embraced herself for the impact. It never came.

\- Help them to medical. – Bea said and walked away, leaving the shocked and confused Allie and her crew alone.

That night Allie couldn‘t sleep. She felt an urge to cry,  she was  upset and felt like there is no coming out from this . Bea Smith hates her, she surely does. She was there, with her crew, ambushing her while she was walking without suspicion to the basement for supplies. Her everyday routine was interrupted by a bunch of crazy women going after her, trying to take her down and take her place. Allie remembered the look in her eyes as she approached her. A lot of emotions were swimming in there, but one stood out. Sadness.

 

 

The day when Kaz was released from the medical was a really event full for Allie. Proctor was released at eleven in the morning and at three they – the whole Red Right Hand – was  forced into the laundry room. Allie was pushed inside by some bitch from H3, yeah – everyone was there – the room was packed. Allie looked around the room, women were cramped inside, everyone scattered mostly along the walls. Trying to keep their distance while still being able to see. Yeah, to see. Allie‘s eyes landed on the steam machine and she knew what they want to see. Bea nodded and suddenly the door was blocked and the cameras turned away.

\- You all know why we are here, I think there is no need to waste time. – She lifted the press. – Kaz first.

Maxine and Boomer pushed and dragged Kaz next to the steam press. Bea lifted it up and the two struggled to grab Proctor‘s hands. She tried to fight back, but it was very light hearted. Everyone knew there is no coming back from this. After a short struggle, her hands landed on the press and she turned her head away. Bea looked over the crowd as she pulled the machine down. The silence in the laundry room was instantly filled with a loud scream. Bea doesn‘t even look at Kaz when she stumbled away. Boomer pushed her out of the way. The women stepped out of her way, nobody hurried to help her. They just let her slump down against the wall. Mel was next. Bea told them, just one hand  - for the crew.

Allie felt like paralyzed. She knew they deserve the punishment. She knew she should be afraid or angry. But all she could do was staring at the woman slowly pulling the steam press down one more time. Their eyes locked and Allie smiled a little. It was short-lived, though because in that instant Maxine yanked her by her elbow.  Allie didn‘t fight it, she walked to Bea and placed her hand on the press. She lifted her eyes and fixed them on the top dog. Yes, she knew it was creepy, but whatever. She saw as Bea clenched her jaw and the press moved down. Ok, now she has, to be honest here. The pain jolting through her body and numbing her arm,  yanked her out of her lovestruck haze. It hurt like a son of a bitch. With that, the show was over and everyone left while The Red Right Hand made it to the medical without any other incidents. Some comments could be heard as: „they are stupid“ ...“why would they do that to Bea“...“she should have put Proctor‘s head in there“ and „ she should have been more strict“. But that was all.

 

 

Next day Allie  was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling and trying to remember Bea‘s eyes as she pulled the steam press on her hand. Yes, it is pathetic. Allie was  well aware of that, but she couldn‘t help it. Nobody ever had this effect on her. The top dog was on her mind all the time, first, it was amusing, but now actually it started to be annoying. Allie was sure that Bea Smith hates her and it has nothing to do with her burned hand. It is about their stupid move. It is about Kaz‘s constant complaining and trouble making. As on cue the door opened and Kaz walked in closing it and plopping next to Allie.

\- I have an idea.

\- Kaz no...- Allie whined and sat up.

\- I talked to Jake.  He said he will help us to get Smith locked up in the slot for a month. – Allie rolled her eyes, what the hell, geez.  – If she is in the slot I will have time to get the women on my side. – Allie barely contained her laugh. That won't happen – ever.

\- Why would he help us? – Allie asked carefully cradling her injured hand.

Kaz looked at her.

\- You know he has the hots for you. He said he will do that if you  blow him. – Kaz shrugged.

\- Hell no, Kaz!

\- No big deal kiddo, you used to do that for a living. Come on!

\- Are you kidding!

\- You have to do it, we need it.

Allie felt all oxygen leaving her lungs. „No, no, no…”- she thought, her healthy hand clenching around the pillow.

\- Kaz please, don’t make me do it.

\- It’s a done deal. He has night shift the day after tomorrow.

Allie leant back against the wall, her head connecting with it with a loud thud. Well, this is getting worse by each day and hour. She watched as the door closed behind Kaz and then let her tears fall.


	3. Beaten up

 

Wentworth was waking up into another beautiful, sad, lonely, painful or nice day. Take your pick. In here, a lot of things depends on how you decide to see them. You can‘t run away, you can‘t escape – except if you are Bea Smith with revenge on your mind, then you can do it, otherwise, you have to learn how to live here. How to go through every single day. Your point of  view and mentality are the key to how your life behind the bars will be.

For Allie, the first two months inside were like heaven. Meeting Bea Smith, being able to watch her, study her and falling slowly in love with her – all that made Wentworth a good place for her. But know, know it came back to bite her ass. Her blindness and naivety were the cause. She knew that Kaz had her bad habits and crazy traits, but she never imagined that she would go to this extent. Prison changed her, anger changed her, she wanted revenge on Bea Smith so badly, that she would do anything for it.

Maybe she would, but Allie wouldn‘t. She cried for hours after Kaz left her cell. She was thinking about the day she met Kaz. She was very kind and warm. She changed her life. Allie knows she owes the older woman a lot. The night is long though and Allie realized after she cried herself dry that she must let go of her past if she wants a better future.

 

Next day Allie Novak nervously walked towards H1. Coming here is  not the best idea for sure. Actually being here is dangerous, it can backfire anytime. But she had no other choice. She stopped at the gate and waved at Maxine.

\- Is it possible for me to talk to Bea?

Maxine jumped up from the couch quickly walking to the young woman.

\- Why?

\- There is something she needs to know.

Maxine said nothing, just looked at her for few seconds, apparently trying to figure out her intentions. Then she stepped closer and patted her quickly for any weapons. What made sense, but it surprised Allie anyway. Maxine knocked on the middle cell and then slipped in. After a short while, she peeked out and waved at Allie to come in.

Bea was sitting on her bed leaning back against the wall. Allie knew it will be hard to face the top dog, but well, yeah, she did underestimate the effect the brunette will have on her. She felt her mouth go dry and her brain shut down. She just stared and if it was not for her nervousness and fear she would actually grin like a fool. She must have been quiet for too long because Maxine raised her eyebrows. Well, yeah she is here to talk. Skipping the formalities she jumped right into it.

\- I never had a chance to thank you for the bathroom  thing. So, thanks, I really appreciate it. I don‘t think that I would have been able to overcome what was about to happen. Well having Juice that close was good enough reason to have nightmares for a lifetime. And most definitely ... – oh hell, she was rambling. Allie gave herself a mental slap. „Shut up, you idiot!“ She didn‘t think about this. Never ever occurred to her that she might start rambling, she was more going for the tongue-tied version of events. „Well, fuck!“ – Allie thought and then paused before spilling it all out.

\- Kaz is planning  to put  you in the slot for a month.

Maxine and Bea just stared at her with very surprised expression.

-  She, - Allie gulped, it was so hard to look into Bea‘s face and say things like this. – she is plotting with Jake. You know Jake Stewart the guard. He will help her.

Bea knew the guard, he appeared to be harmless, even if lately there were rumors that he is bringing gear inside. She never followed up on that.

\- Why would he do that? Are you sure?

\- Yes, I'm sure. Kaz said it is done deal.

\- How did she pay him? Does she have cash inside or someone will help them to do the transaction outside?

Allie‘s heart was rapidly beating in her chest.

\- I don‘t know. I don‘t know any details.

Bea stood up and stepped in front of the young woman.

\- When do they plan to do it?

\- I don‘t know. Stewart has night shift tomorrow, I think she wants to pay him then or what. So, maybe tomorrow or after.

\- You know what. Come back when you have more information. I can‘t really use anything you said. –Bea scrunched her eyebrows. -  Actually thinking of it, you might be here for some reason. Maybe Kaz wants me distracted. – Bea almost growled at her.

Allie groaned. Of course, Bea thinks it might be a trap.

\- No, I swear, I‘m here on my own. She will kill me if she learns I told you this.

Bea looked at Maxine and Allie knew she lost. The tall woman stood up and motioned Allie to go.

\- We are done here. Thank you for coming, though, we will think about what you said. As Bea said if you have more information, come to us.

Nothing in Allie Novak´s life came easily and nothing ever came as planned, this shouldn‘t be a surprise. As a matter of fact, it made sense. Bea has a point it could be a trap, but it stung anyway. Shame. Bea Smith has no idea how much Allie cares for her, she has no clue that she is on blonde‘s mind constantly.

\- Bea, I swear, this is the truth. You have to do something.

\- Don‘t you worry, we will be alright. – Bea said and with that Maxine pushed her towards the door. That was it, not what Allie expected, but this scenario was pretty possible from the beginning. No one can blame Bea and Maxine for not trusting her. Maybe if she told them about what Kaz wants from her to do. Probably that would help, but Allie doesn‘t really want to tell about that to Bea. It would be embarrassing and mostly after this, it might look like another attempt to manipulate her. No, that would be a bad idea. So, Allie just walked away.

 

Bea liked mornings. Especially the first few seconds or minutes after you woken up. Your brain is still foggy from sleeping not catching up with the reality and for a few blessed moments you have no idea where you are. Some days it takes seconds, sometimes minutes, depends on how lucky you are. If you shut your brain down efficiently, you can prolong this blissfull state until the morning shower. The feeling is not so strong but it is there. No matter what you do, though, the moment you walk into the dining room the bliss is gone. Nobody can shut out a room full of loud women. The noise and the sight bring you crashing down very quickly.

Today was not one of those blessed days for Bea Smith. She couldn‘t sleep. She was up thinking about if it can be true about Jake and Kaz. She woke up after short restless sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew where she was. She just came back from the shower, getting ready for breakfast when she heard yelling.

\- Bea! Bea! – echoed from the H1 common area and then the cell door busted open. It was Maxine.

\- Bea, Allie is in medical.

\- What?

\- They found her in the kitchen beaten up. Girls from H2 said she was a bloody mess.

\- What the fuck happened? – Bea asked with a confused look on her face. Maxine shook her head.

\- I don‘t know, nobody knows yet.

\- Is Jake working today?

\- I don‘t know.

\- I have to talk to her.

\- I don‘t think that she is able to talk at the moment.

Bea nodded. This is not the time. They have to go and start the shift in the laundry room plus surely Allie is not able to talk yet. Bea followed Maxine down the hallway to the laundry room, but her head was running miles away. What happened to Allie? Was it her fault? Who was it? Her jaw clenched as she tried shaking all those unsettling emotions off. Something is happening. She had no idea what, but there is no question, that something is going on. Maybe Novak was right and she got beaten up for it or maybe she is faking it in order for making Bea trust her. There is no point to run into conclusions, she will know better later in the afternoon when she talks to Allie.

She was not faking it. That was clear to Bea one second after she walked into medical and her eyes landed on the young woman. There is no way, they would beat her up so badly just to deceive her. The young blonde looked terribly. One eye was swollen and probably open and stitched assuming from the large white gauze covering its corner. Maxine hissed quietly at the sight.

\- Hey, Allie! – she said and walked closer to the bed. – What happened? Can you talk?

\- Yes. – Allie nodded, but her voice was weak and barely audible.

Bea couldn‘t hold it together anymore, the sight of the battered woman brought up all emotions she tried to suppress all morning.  The guilt, the anger and mostly the fear of the unknown. She needed to know what is going on, she needed to know if her girls are in danger.

-Was it Jake? – Bea asked. – I‘m going to kill that bastard!

Allie shakes her head.

\- Juice? – Maxine asked. – Or Tina?

The young woman shook her head again. „What the hell? Who could it be then?“ – Bea thought her eyes fixing on the blonde's face. Suddenly she has realized that the tears and sadness in younger woman’s eyes were not from pain, at least not from physical.

\- No way! – Maxine whispered coming to the same conclusion.

\- Fuck! – Bea couldn‘t believe it. Is this possible? Kaz Proctor is a crazy psychopath. That much is clear, but why would she do this? Is it possible that she found about Allie asking her for help? What is going on? Bea Smith as a top dog had to fix and take care of a lot of different things.   
  
Last months before the Red Right Hand’s arrival were very quiet, even peaceful. She had to scold Juice few times and make sure that Tina knew she was watched, but other than that all was good. Until the moment when Kaz Proctor walked in. As much as Bea doesn’t like it, she knows now that she have to take drastic measures to stop this crazy bitch.


	4. Coming to H1

 

Next day Maxine visited Allie again. She asked her if she wanted to move to H1. Of course, she wanted! What a crazy question?! Allie would have smiled if she could but the swelling on her lip, even if it was getting better,  was still painful. Same can be said for the rest of her body. Painkillers were good, but not that good. There was painful throbbing everywhere in her body and every attempt to move hurt like hell. Maxine sat next to her holding her hand smiling at her softly.

\- Bea thinks it would be better for you with us in H1, but she said it must be your choice. It is up to you, if you want to move, we will make it happen if not,  we will try to protect you as good as we can, but you know, that it would be harder that way.

\- I felt like black sheep between them anyway. After this, it would be just worse. I owe Kaz a lot, but I won't be her doormat. – Allie answered instantly. There was nothing much to think about.

\- That is settled then. Have to say, I'm happy to hear that. We will go today and take your stuff, so when they let you out you don't have to worry about that. – Maxine smiled and squeezed her hand asking. - How are you feeling?

\- I'm ok. It looks worse than it feels.

\- Did they tell you how long you have to stay?

\- Yeah, I asked in the morning. Doc said at least three more days. It really sucks! It was scary here during the night. You know, like in horror movies. Creepy hospital with serial killer doctors cutting people up.   It is sad and lonely here. – Allie got quiet clearly thinking about something. – Do you think Kaz will come here to finish me?

Maxine smiled reassuringly.

\- That won't happen.

\- Are you going to bash her while taking my stuff? She could end up here and I don´t want that.

Maxine laughed.

\- Honey, I can assure you. For what she did to you – she won't end up here. I think hospital ICU room has her name on it already. At least I hope Bea won't kill her because that might happen as well.

Maxine wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. Allie grew to like her already. She remembered what Kaz said about the brunette, how she doesn't belong here, that he should be in men's prison. Looking into her friendly and smiling face Allie forgot all about that. Maxine is a very gentle and charming woman. It would be nice to get to know her better and the whole H1 crew. Allie observed them for long weeks and months. The H1 crew had a great vibe around them, she can’t wait to be with them.

 

Allie hated the medical, it was gray and scary. Neon lamps humming and flickering in the quiet cold room. She tried to sleep and rest, but it was hard. Her mind was full of questions and flashbacks. She could still hear Kaz's words in her ears and the pain coming from the well-placed hits.

The nurse walked in, at least Allie assumed it was her when she heard the door closing. She opened her not the swollen left eye, yeah it was the nurse, but she was not alone.

She just took a bunch of notes from someone, they were whispering and Allie got scared. In this condition and the weak light, she couldn't recognize the woman. Her panic calmed as soon as she realized it can‘t be anyone from her old crew. Then the woman turned and she recognized her. It was the older lady from Bea‘s crew. The nurse hid the money in her bag and sat down to do paperwork. The woman walked to Allie.

\- How are you feeling? – she asked. Allie blinked with her good eye trying to figure out what the woman wanted. – I'm Liz, I'm sure you have seen me before a lot, but we never had a chance to introduce ourselves. I will keep you company until you can get out of here. Bea said it will be better to keep an eye on you.

Allie swallowed, of course, Bea Smith is behind this. The top dog thinks that she must be under surveillance. Liz patted her hand.

\- Maxine told her you to feel a bit lonely here, I get that, this place is creepy. – she said and climbed on the other bed. – No worries Allie, I´m a good company. It is Allie, right?

Allie nodded and the older woman smiled at her brightly. They talked the next five minutes, but then the painkillers and exhaustion took over the younger woman and she fell into comfortable sleep.

 

 

Next two days Allie and Liz spent talking and actually having fun. It was like a little vacation. Nobody to bother them, just them gossiping and joking around. Maxine stopped once to check on them, but Bea never showed,  very much for Allie´s disappointment, but she grew to love Liz and Maxine. They were so different from her crew. Funny, laid back, full of positive energy and they never complained or plotted to hurt others.

The second day Allie spilled to Liz about Jake and told her the whole story. It was good to get it off her chest. No need to say, Liz was shocked.

\- Allie, love,  you have to tell this to Bea.

Allie shook her head.

\- You have to, this is something you can't keep from her. I know that this is not something you want to talk about, but it is a huge deal. Allie this says a lot about Proctor and Bea must know this. This needs to be punished. I mean, I'm sure she will get it pretty nicely just for the beating she gave you, but hell, she deserves much more than that.

\- I don´t think Bea will punish her. It is three days and still nothing.

Liz smiled.

\- Trust me, love, she won‘t touch another woman ever again – ever. Bea is smart, she knows the timing is important, never mention that she must have calm head to do something. Now she is too angry and emotional, she just has to think it over.

The prospect of talking about this with Bea was not very appealing to Allie, but she knew she has to. She considered living in H1 for a lucky privilege. She is not going to mess it up right at the beginning. She will do as Liz said and talk to be as soon as she can.

 

The following day they let Allie out. Liz guided her to H1 and showed her the cell she will call home from now on. As strange as it is, it really felt like home. Alright maybe that is little too much, but it felt very cozy and nice, surely more comfortable than her old cell in H3. Allie decided it must have been because of the vibe. H1 is really like a family or well-working machine, probably thanks to the top dog and her ability to steer her herd. The women gave her very warm welcome.

Allie was little taken back by it, she assumed that thanks to her past the women will be little cold and keep their distance. So the smiles and even small welcome gifts surprised her and almost made her cry. She spent the afternoon talking with Liz and Doreen, her eyes drifting towards the gate expecting a certain redhead walk through it. She hasn't seen Bea yet. According to the girls, she was busy. She showed up just for the evening count. Allie almost passed out when she walked over to her and gave her a short and awkward hug whispering: “Welcome.” to her ear.

 

 

If you ask Bea about the dining room, she will tell you it is like a warehouse full of dynamite.  A room full of crazy women. Full of anger, enemies and pent up the tension, all that cramped into a  small room. It was easy to get into a fight there and it was a great place to make a statement. She was about to do that. Her eyes slid around the room, assessing the situation, looking for potential danger or trouble makers.

Then they landed on Kaz and she felt her anger rising. Bea Smith usually doesn’t  care about other people, specially the ones she doesn’t like, but Kaz just knows how to make her tick. She is a psychopath, Bea noticed that very soon. It was obvious that she is cuckoo when she first visited Bea. Twisting  Bea’s story and what she did for her own needs, using it as an excuse for her crazy ideas.

When she ended up in Wentworth and Bea had the chance to know her better, it got even worse. Her psychotic manias bloomed, she is dangerous no question in that. Narcissistic, psychotic and stupid – worse combination ever. Bea won't let her hurt any of the women.

 

When Bea swallowed the last bite of her egg, she looked around and tapped twice on the table. Doreen jumped up, followed by two girls from H2 from the other table. They disabled the cameras and blocked the door. Bea stood up and the dinner went dead quiet.

\- We have rules and we have them for a reason, you all know that. I won't let anyone abuse the other women. This is not for the first time when Proctor did something against our rules. She constantly goes against me, questions our rules even if she has no idea about how things work here.

By this Maxine and Boomer walked behind Kaz and grabbed her arms and shoulders. Her resistance was weak while her crew never even flinched, they were just looking around obviously scared. Doreen handed Bea a metal bar. She grabbed it and continued.

\- Nobody will abuse anyone while I'm the top dog! Nobody!

She looked at Maxine and Boomer, her red head motioned towards the table. The two women pulled Kaz closer. Boomer pushed her into the table while Maxine walked around it and then grabbed her hands pulling them across the table. Kaz realized what is coming and she tried to resist, but Boomer slammed her head into the hard wooden surface and that weakened her resistance. Bea gripped the metal bar tighter and stepped closer.

Without further ado or hesitation, Bea swung the bar and hit Kaz over her hands. Before Kaz's scream had a chance to end Bea hit her one more time and then again. The breaking of the bones can’t be heard but surely they were broken. Strangely there was dead quiet in the dining room, except the painful yelling. Bea dropped the pipe and stepped closer to Kaz her face furious. Maxine and Boomer let the old blonde go right before Bea’s  fist landed on her cheek and Kaz slipped on the floor.

Allie felt strange, to put it nicely. She felt her throat tighten into a large knot and yet she was taking rapid breaths. Emotions were shaking her body. Her hands got a  hold on the table and her knuckles went white by the sheer power of her grip. She was not alone who stared in silent awe. It was a very long time ago when the top dog punished someone this way.

After becoming the leader it took Bea approximately not whole three months to set the rules and establish her reign. In those first months, she bashed and punished few people in a similar manner, but never so drastically as she did now. Nobody blamed her, though. Everyone noticed the purple and yellow bruises on Allie’s face and they knew she spent few days in medical. Rumor had it that it was Kaz who was responsible and now it is confirmed.

\- I repeat! – Bea said loudly while still standing over Kaz.

– No one will put a hand on anyone here. If you have a problem with someone, you come after me and I deal with it. – The women were watching her intently drinking up everything she has to say. Bea kicked the woman lying in front of her two times before continuing.

– But mostly! No one, I say no one, will bash someone as threat or punishment. Nobody will get beaten up for not doing something they don’t want to. Everyone is equal here, no slaves no servants. – Bea looked up and her eyes slid around the room.

– Listen up! If you are forced by someone to do something you don’t want to or someone is bossing you around and forces you into anything you are not comfortable to do, don’t hesitate and come to find me.

Bea stepped back and looked at Allie. Their eyes met. Allie was sure that everyone could see her heart wildly pounding into her ribcage. They are most definitely able to see that. It was so hard and powerful, almost painful and loud, no way they can’t see it. She never even noticed or paid attention to Kaz who was still lying on the floor groaning in a small pool of blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Her eyes were fixed the whole time on Bea. Standing there so fearless and strong commanding respect. When she turned around and their eyes met Allie felt like struck by lightning. Not for the first time. This woman had the ability to do that to her often.

Allie felt like all the physical and emotional pain what Kaz caused her were gone. They have disappeared and were replaced by this fuzzy warm feeling. Yeah, ok, it is crazy – considering that the center of her affection just beat down someone into half dead. But hell, it was hot! Bea Smith dominating a room full of women with ease, the tight sleeveless shirt showing her muscles with every move and her brown eyes looking right at her did things to Allie. She was not afraid, not sad or anxious, she felt like coming home. Safe, taken care of and like someone who mattered. “Well fuck…” she thought, she is in deep or she is crazy like hell.


	5. Steak

The laundry room was filled with loud voices as always. Women are happy to work. Probably because it gives them some sort of normality. If you are free or in prison, at work it doesn’t matter. At least to some extent, you have to do what you have to do and that is it. Spending your days in Wentworth, something that makes you occupied is always welcomed. There is nothing worse than idle mind if you are locked up.

 

Bea squeezed tightly her grip on the steam press handle and pushed it down. She looked at the clock, they had two hours to go. She glanced around the room until her eyes stopped at the young blonde folding clothes at the corner table – the newcomer in her group. She had mixed feelings about Allie Novak. She knew or better to say she felt that the young woman is not a threat to them, but she couldn’t help it and be cautious. She was keeping a close eye on her. Watching her and studying, making sure she has no hidden agenda.

 

It didn’t look that way. Allie kinda fit right into H1, having long conversations with Liz and laughing fits with Boomer. Maxine became her best friend, they were painting each other nails and gossiping. So those few days since she moved in went by in peace and without any suspicious incidents.

 

At the moment she and Maxine were loudly talking about the new girls. Yesterday new inmates arrived and that is always good talking material for few days. Especially if one of them makes a scene like it happened yesterday. The whole yard was amused listening to her screams and explanations about how she is innocent and this is all just a mistake.

 

Bea was so lost in her thoughts, that she never saw Doreen approaching.

\- Bea?

\- What is it, Doreen? – Bea lifted the press and turned her head away from Allie.

\- I would like to go now if that is possible. You know the meeting with Zoe from H2.

Bea nodded and Doreen stepped away smiling.

\- Doreen, but don’t make this a habit. I won’t let others work for you.

\- I know Bea, thank you!

Bea glanced over the room trying to decide who to appoint to do Doreen´s job.

\- Hey Allie, take over Doreen as well!

Allie lifted her head and nodded. Doreen left and everyone continued their work. Liz looked across the table at Maxine. When their eyes locked the tall brunette raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was making slow careful steps across the H1 unit, grasping a cup of tea in her hand. She sat down on the sofa and let out a long relieved breath. It was nice to sit down and unwind after shift. Liz smiled at her and yelled.

\- Maxine! – Bea closed her eyes and winced at the sudden outburst.  Maxine poked her head out and when she spotted Bea and Liz she joined them. She sat next to Bea from the other side and winked at Liz. The older woman seeing this patted Bea on her leg asking.

\- What is going on with you and Allie?

\- Nothing, what do you mean?

\- You are cold with her.

\- No, I’m not!

\- Yes, you are! – Maxine said and Bea slumped back on the sofa rolling her eyes.

\- You are sweety. – Liz continued.

\- I’m nice to her!

\- You are polite with her, not nice. You don’t treat her like one of us.

\- Maybe because she is not, maybe I don’t trust her.

\- That is a bullshit! – Maxine had none of it.

Bea squirmed under the gaze she was receiving from her two best friends.

\- Ok, maybe I feel guilty. She got beaten up because of me.

\- It was not your fault anyway. – Liz said.

\- It was! I didn’t listen!

\- You were careful, nobody can blame you for that. – Maxine patted her knee looking at her with less blaming and with more understanding. They both tried talking a little sense into Bea, explained that some of her actions come across the wrong way. Thankfully laughing Boomer with Allie right behind her walked in just a few minutes after that, so the grilling of Bea Smith stopped.

 

After this small talk, Bea thought about what Liz and Maxine said for the rest of the day and half the night. She didn´t feel like she was being cold towards the young woman, but the two were right, she treated her differently. She had no idea why. It was not solely about guilt or trust issues. The blonde stirred in her something, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but she could feel it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liz, Doreen, and Allie were walking down the hallway heading to the dining room. It was dinner time. They were coming from H1 where they were talking the last hour and something. They were trying to figure out how to celebrate Maxine’s birthday and what to get her as a gift.

\- One thing is for sure, - Allie said – I can’t go to the kitchen asking for help. They don’t really like me there.

Liz and Doreen chuckled. They turned the corner and their noses were filled with the greasy smell coming from the dining room.

\- You are right to love, I’m sure the kitchen crew won’t love you anytime soon. – Liz said.

They were halfway to the dining room when they heard a quiet yell. It was Bea.

-Hey! – They all stopped and turned to see what the Top Dog wanted. She walked with quick pace towards them.

\- What’s up Bea?  - Doreen asked watching the redhead stopping in front of them.

Bea glanced at her then looked at Liz licking her lips nervously.

 

Liz smiled knowingly. Bea Smith is an interesting creature for sure. Not afraid to fight anyone or anything, but try to force her to be little personal and she is all flustered. Liz turned around and continued walking.

\- Come on Doreen, let's eat.

Allie shyly smiled at the redhead before turning and following Liz and Doreen.

\- Allie, you are coming with me! – Bea grabbed her elbow before she could walk away.

\- Right now? What about my dinner?

\- You are going to skip on this meal.

Allie rolled her eyes, she was hungry. She had one apple after the shift, while they were talking, but that was good enough just to stir her appetite.

\- Where are we going?

\- Back to H1.

\- Why?

\- You will see.

Bea finally lets her elbow go and they both hurried back towards the H1.

 

They were walking in a silence after that. Bea is not much of a talker as it is. Mostly enjoying listening what the others talk about, with occasional comments and Allie, she is exactly the opposite, except when she is around the redhead. Bea Smith can render her speechless. All she could do is throwing shy glances at her while trying to keep up with the Top Dog’s long steps.

After reaching their unit, Bea walked to her cell opened the door and tilted her head to prompt Allie in.

\- Geez, what is this smell?! – the young blonde screamed as soon as she stepped inside with one foot.

Bea closed the door chuckling.

\- That is if I’m not wrong a huge steak. – Bea was glad she turned around before saying that, the expression on the blonde’s face was priceless.

\- I don’t know what is going on, but if you want from me to watch you eating a steak than that, I have to say, is a special kind of cruelty.

Bea furrowed her eyebrows. Does this girl really think so low of her? It looks like Liz and Maxine are right, the relationship between them is not ideal.

\- Do you really think that I would do that?

Allie tensed.

\- No, I would not! It was a joke, just figure of speech. My stomach got better of me.

They both laughed and Bea lifted the takeaway boxes and sat down. Allie watched her lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t understand how Bea can’t see how much she likes her. She must be better at hiding it than she thought. Because let's be honest, it is not hard to spot those lingering looks and that awkward stutter she always does when talking to Bea. Or better to say when Bea is around. They never really talked since Allie came to H1. Just a few words here and there usually with the others around. Bea tapped the bed next to her and smiled.

\- Come on, we can’t let it get cold.

Allie felt her stomach flip and she had no idea if it was from hunger or from the fact that she will have to sit so close next to the older woman. She tried to gauge the right distance from her, not too close but not too far. She didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or offended. She leaned back against the wall and took the takeaway box from Bea. It was still warm neatly wrapped in a plastic bag.

\- Thank you! – she ripped the plastic open and moaned quietly as the smell hit her nose. – Smells amazing!

They both started eating moaning at first few bites, thoroughly enjoying the treat. Allie glanced at the woman next to her. She was beautiful. Her red hair in a neat ponytail and the white shirt snuggly covering her upper body made Allie’s mouth water more than the steak.

\- Why? – she asked.

Bea glanced over at her before taking a huge bite chewing it slowly.

\- Apology. – She swallowed and started cutting the next bite. – I’m sorry you got bashed.

\- It was not your fault Bea.

\- Maybe not directly, but…

\- Stop it! You can’t blame yourself for something Kaz did. It was not your fault.

\- I should have listened. You asked for help and I turned you away.

Allie licked her lips swallowing.

\- I know why you did it and I understand. I would have done the same thing. It really looked like a trap. You had no chance to know my intentions or the relationship I had with Kaz. You just tried to protect yourself and the other women.

Bea stopped eating and asked what she wanted to know for a long time.

\- How did you get involved with her?

\- She volunteered at the women shelter where I lived. She helped me to get together my shit. I owe her a lot.

Allie heard some kind of growl from Bea as she asked.

\- What is her issue? She obviously can be nice, but all together she is crazy.What she did, what you did, that was not right. The Red Right Hand. Violence is not a solution. I know it comes out funny from my mouth, but my reason was personal and I still have my common sense. Never mention what is she doing since coming here. Allie, women here are criminals, not angels. They must feel that they are controlled otherwise they start making trouble.

\- I know and I understand, but Kaz can´t see further than the methods you use.

Allie heard a loud sigh, she turned her head and their eyes locked.

\- There is no other way, trust me. As I said,  most of the women here can be pretty crazy if they feel they can get away with it. I don´t like doing it Allie, I really don´t even if Kaz thinks so. But I rather bash drug dealers and trouble makers than to let them hurt my girls.

Allie nodded. They ate in silence for a while. It was oddly intimate and Allie couldn´t help but grin.

\- I don’t know how to thank you for this, honestly, I don´t  mind taking a beating every week if I get steak for that.

\- Allie, never joke about this. – Beas' voice was serious. She is superstitious, there is no need saying stuff like this and dare the luck. In a place like Wentworth, bad things happen quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It happened a week ago, in the yard. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and all was good until the point when it wasn’t. Until the point when the new girls came out from H2. Two of them hesitantly walked right across the grass where the H1 crew was sitting, while the rest just sat down to the first table. The girls just arrived one week prior a ginger and a blonde. Both in their twenties, attractive getting into trouble because of mixing with bad crowd. Locked up for car theft and fraud.

 

They passed Liz and Doreen which were sitting at the table talking and walked to Bea, Maxine, and Allie which were sitting on the bench enjoying the sun. The blonde shifted nervously as she bit her lip watching the Top Dog from so close.

-Smith. – She cracked out nervously. Bea tilted her head a bit, focusing on the two. Maxine crossed her legs smiling. It was amusing how some of the women got all shy and flustered around Bea.

\- What? – Bea said with a not too friendly voice.

\- We just, - the girls looked at each other, the ginger head signaling the blonde to continue. – we thought, can we talk in private?

\- No, whatever you want to tell me you can do it in front of them. We have no secrets. First of all, you can’t keep them in here, it is almost impossible. Second, of all, secrets you can keep here might get you killed. You will learn that.

Maxine chuckled and whispered half aloud.

\- Dramatic much?!

Bea smiled, as a top dog, she tried to help the newcomers as much as she could. Always made sure they have someone who helped them and guided in first weeks. But there is nothing wrong with scaring them a bit. What she said is true even if little overdramatized.

\- How can I help you? Are you having trouble settling in?

\- Oh no, all is good! We just actually wanted to ask if we might help you. – The blonde said quickly, stressing the word help in a strange tone. Allie suddenly perked up.

\- Help? You want to help me? – Bea asked with a surprise. – Thanks, but we are alright, you just do what you have to do and keep out of trouble.

The blonde’s eyes went wide.

\- I meant, we meant, if YOU don’t need help. You know? – she winked.

\- With what? – Bea asked totally confused while Maxine burst out laughing. Allie would have laughed too, but she was too busy glaring at the blonde slut.

\- We just wanted to know, - she leaned down so she could be closer to Bea – if you would like to have us. You know, we will take care of you and you will take care of us.

Bea now understood her face flushed and she elbowed Maxine, trying to make her stop laughing.

\- No, thanks!

\- Are you sure? Two for the price of one, special offer. Win – win for everyone.

\- Sorry to say, but I’m not interested. I’m not gay.

\- It’s not about being gay or not, it’s about having a good orgasm. Everyone needs it and it’s better from someone else. – the blonde winked at Bea. Maxine stopped laughing, alright the girls went way too far.

\- Listen, as Bea said, you do your job and keep out of trouble. Bea is not interested, ok?

\- Alright, but the offer stays! Anytime Smith, just say so.

As the girls walked away Maxine started laughing again. Doreen and Liz were chuckling, just Allie was quiet. Bea elbowed Maxine again between ribs.

\- Stop it! Geez!

\- Bea, you should have said yes. – Doreen laughed. – God knows I want to swap myself sometimes.

Bea rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

\- Looks like you are very popular with the girls, love.  – Liz added winking at the blushing redhead.

\- Everyone wants a piece of the top dog, right? – Allie tried joking with the others despite the numb pain spreading through her chest. Bea is not gay. That much she knew that was what she was told, that was what everyone knew about Bea. Every attempt to get into the top dogs pants failed. She knew that. But hearing it directly from Bea, that was something entirely different. Hearing saying her that with that cold voice – it hurt. It hurt a lot. So, Allie joked about it with the girls. Teasing Bea mercilessly while trying not to show how hope in her heart burned out.


	6. Birthday

 

Air in basements is generally not pleasant. That goes even more for prison basements. The air here is humid, sticky and smells awful. Smells like stale water, mold and something undefined. Walls are cold, wet and sticky. They have some sort of cheap water resistant coat on them what makes them very disgusting for touch.

The light is dim and yellow, flickering and throwing dark shadows around.  Ideal place for storage,  for supplies and as a place where you can scare the crap out of people.  Nobody can hear you scream here and for sure nobody would come to help even if they did hear you.

Boomer was standing five steps from the corner leading to the steps, effectively blocking the escape route, while holding one Asian junkie by the neck. Bea was in front of her cornering the other. The skinny woman was trying to back away almost climbing on the wall.

Bea glared at her with a pissed off face. She had freshly dyed hair and wore her by this time almost trademark sleeveless teal t-shirt as she pointed her finger at the scared woman.

\- I´m asking you one last time, from where did you get that gear? – her voice was cold and angry. But the woman just shook her head.

\- Bea, I can´t say, she won't give me more then.

\- Who cares! I asked from where you have the gear? Don´t make me kick your ass!

The woman shook her head again. Bea stepped closer. She hated this! These two poor stupid women were just simple addicts. Slaves of their habit. Someone was using them and they were too weak to resist. Shame they are loyal enough to keep their mouth shut. Even if more than loyalty it is the need for next fix and steady supply  what keeps them silent.

\- For fuck sake! Don´t be this stupid! Don´t make me bash you!

The woman squatted down leaning against the wall and covering her face. Bea rolled her eyes.

\- Fuck! – she said and stepped back. – I'm in good mood today and I won't spoil it for myself. I will give you time until tomorrow evening. You will find me and you will tell me who is your supplier by six o'clock, if not, I will put both of you to the medical. – She turned around and signaled Boomer to let the girl go. As soon as she did that the girl slumped down and rubbed her neck.

\- You heard her! Don´t be stupid!  - Boomer added and then followed Bea on the stairs.

 

They have reached the second floor and turned right, quickly walking towards the main hallway.

\- Hey,  Bea? – Boomer glanced at the redhead. – Listen, why don’t you ask the governor about that yard again?

\- Booms, I told you she won't let us have a barbeque in the yard.

\- I know, I know. But it would be so nice, Maxine would love that.

\- Booms I'm sure she will like the party too.

\- And what about a big party in the entertainment room?

Bea chuckled. Boomer was on her neck for making a party for Maxine outside in the yard for weeks. Then for another few weeks, it was the idea of a huge party in the entertainment room.

\- No Booms, I´m sure Maxine would prefer a small party in H1.

\- Yeah, I guess. – Boomer shrugged as they walked into H1. Bea went straight to the sofa and plopped down next to Liz watching as Boomer disappeared in Allie's cell.

\- Did everything go alright? – Liz asked.

\- No, not really. They are stubborn like hell.

\- Of course, they are. – Liz nodded. – They need their next fix, they won't give up easily.

\- Yeah, stupid junkies! – Bea took few calming breaths, trying to get out problems out of her head, turning the top dog off and enjoying this rare opportunity for celebration. – So, how is it going?

\- All good so far, Allie was waiting until you guys get back and Boomer can go for the cake. Rest is ready. Sonia is keeping Maxine occupied in her cell, so we are ready to go.

They both smiled, it was nice having something to celebrate. Maxine sure deserves a nice party and great birthday. This god damned place is full of bad and sad things, good ones must be treasured.

 

 

 

Bea Smith is not a big party girl, she has never been. Of course, she went to parties few times as a teenager, but then she met Harry and after that, they just hang out with his friends. After the wedding Bea never went to parties, she was not allowed. They held few parties at home, but that was not so much fun. She had to make sure that everything was perfect if she wanted to avoid a fight with Harry.

 

Strangely, she liked parties here at Wentworth.  Most probably because it was a welcomed distraction. Keeping your spirit up in a prison is a hard task. As Liz once wisely said, you need something to do, someone to love and something to look forward to. Yeah, that is the key for sure, but it is hard to achieve. Something to do is very limited in a prison. You work, you eat, sleep and spend your free time with the same people, doing the same things. It can get boring. For her being the Top Dog and always having something to solve and fix is as much blessing as a curse. It might be stressing and nerve wrecking, hard and annoying, but at least it keeps her going. It keeps her occupied.

 

Someone to love is surprisingly the easiest part. She was lucky to have a bunch of good women around her. It was easy to love them. She had a mother figure and adviser in Liz, confidant, and sister in Maxine. Boomer is some sort of crazy cousin she never wanted. That was her small family, strangely more close-knit and loving then what she had outside.

Now, looking something forward to, well hell, that is almost impossible – especially for her. Other prisoners look forward to their release. They are pumped up thinking about the day when they will make their first few steps outside these gray walls. For her, there is nothing to look forward to. Nothing.  She opened her eyes with a small sigh and lifted her head from the back of the chair.

 

Her eyes slid over the small place where they are locked into. Party is up and going for a few hours by now and Doreen is already passed out on the sofa while leaning heavily on Liz who obviously doesn't mind as she is softly running her fingers through her hair. Maxine and Sonia are in deep conversation by the look of it and one can just wonder  what are they talking about.  Then there are Booms and Allie. Bea couldn’t help the smile forming on her face as she watched Boomer sway in the rhythm of the music. They were dancing for hours now. Booms is all drenched in sweat, but not stopping for a minute and Allie is lost in her world.

 

They were all laughing and dancing at the beginning together. Showing off crazy moves and enjoying the music. But at this point, Allie was lost in her own world. Just moving to the rhythm and obviously, her mind was far away. Lost in the music with a mind free from this place at least for a little while.

 

 

 

Allie sneaked out of her cell and tiptoed to the kitchenette. She was hoping to find at least half carton of orange juice. In the dark, she found one unopened on the counter.  She saw it there hours ago and it was a  pure miracle that nobody has taken it. She grabbed it and took a sip right there before turning back and walking back to her cell.

 

Suddenly she heard a strange muffled noise. She stopped dead in her track and held her breath listening from where the noise is coming from. Silent sniff hit her ears and now Allie new it is coming from the very first door right next to her.

 She quietly knocked on the door, but didn’t wait for the answer and slowly opened it.

\- Maxine? Are you alright? – she stepped in and closed the door. It was hard to see anything in the dark cell, but she could make out Maxine curled up on the bed choking on muffled sobs. – What is wrong?

Maxine hugged the comforter closer and tried to hide her face as Allie sat down next to her.

\- Hey, what is going on? – Allie asked in a whisper as she rubbed her hand over the bump under the covers what must have been Maxine´s side. The other woman just shook her head clutching the cover tightly. They sat in silence for a few minute, then finally Maxine spoke up.

\- I´m ok, - she choked – just feeling a bit upset because of my birthday.

Heavy silence took over the room for a while. Both of them trying to grasp their thoughts and emotions. Allie was the first to speak.

\- Don’t let it get to you. You are young and you will be out soon.

-We won't get back these years Allie.

-No, we won't, but there is no need to dwell on it as we can't change it. We just have to make the most of it. There are some good people here and we can help each other grow and be better. You know, like Franky. We will get out and enjoy life more than before, more than anyone else.

And there it was again, the heavy silence.

-I know, I know – Maxine took a deep breath – I´m sorry it just, I got simply overwhelmed with it all.

\- There is no need to apologize, we all have these days. Who don´t, they are nuts.

Maxine smiled softly, but then tears swelled up in her eyes again and there was no stopping them.

 

Bea was startled by soft yet still loud knocking on her door. First, she thought she just imagined it, but then there it was again. Three knocks followed by with a whisper.

\- Bea? Bea! – it sounded like Allie.

The door opened and indeed it was Allie's blonde hair which peaked in.

\- Bea, are you up? – she walked in and closed the door behind her.

-What?-she Bea asked confused.

-I´m sorry to wake you. I just, - she took one step closer – I´m coming from Maxine, she is really upset. She is crying and she is really overwhelmed at the moment. I tried to calm her, but I think it would be for the best if you checked on her too.

-What is wrong? – Bea sat up on the bed.

\- Her birthday triggered some kind of emotional turmoil. I think that she is a little lost now.

Allie watched as Bea pulled on her sweat pants and stood up nodding. Lifting her head she stepped closer.

 

They were face to face just a few inches apart. Allie felt her head spin, totally overwhelmed by sensations caused by the redhead. Of course, she knew how divine the older woman smelled. She walked past her hundred times, she had a chance to take a sniff or when they sit close to each other. What thanks, god doesn’t happen often, Allie couldn´t take that torture on a daily basis.

 

She felt the other woman´s warmth few times too. Standing behind her in the line for food or telephone. But having her this close, feeling her warmth, sensing her smell and almost feeling her breath on her own skin. Hmmm, as amazing as it is, it is overwhelming and numbing.

 

Bea´s eyes found hers and they just stared at each other for a short while. Her brown eyes shined in the moonlight as she blinked sleepily. She smiled and gently placed her hand on Allie's biceps.

\- Thank you. – she whispered as she stepped past the young blonde and opened the door.

Allie stood there, her body alive with hot tingling running from the spot where Bea touched her into her whole body. Then she smiled and followed the redhead out and then walked into her cell leaving Maxine is Bea´s care.


	7. Junkies

 

 

Liz and Allie heard her before they have stepped into H1. Bea´s voice was not exactly loud but it was really angry and forceful.

\- For god sake! I don’t get it! – she slammed into the table. – Why are they so stupid?!

Maxine and Boomer were sitting on the sofa barely paying attention to her. They have listened to this for the last fifteen minutes. At first, they have tried to calm her down, but now it was obvious that Bea had to get this out of her system.

\- They are just simply unbelievable! How fucked up someone has to be to get rather bashed than to say one fucking name?!

Liz and Allie stopped walking, keeping their distance from the fuming top dog.

\- Fucked up, stupid junkies!  - this time she kicked into the chair and started pacing. – Fucking had to do it because they don’t understand!

\- What is going on? – Liz asked she was hoping Bea will calm down if she talks.

\- What is going on? Had to bash those two stupid whores! They are driving me crazy! There is no talking to them! – Her red hair was flying as she turned around and kicked once again into the chair. – All they care about is the fucking gear, they don’t care if others die or suffer. Fuck it!

\- It is not so simple Bea. – Allie said with low shaky voice.

\- How in hell not! It is exactly like that! – Bea yelled turning to face the young blonde. -  Fucking junkies and their stupid brain!

\- We know you are upset hon, you didn´t want to bash them. We get it, but you have to stop before screws come. – Maxine tried to reason with her.

\- I actually don’t get it! – Allie felt her heart racing and blood boil. She has never seen Bea in a state like this, she never heard her swear so much and never saw her being so furious. – I don’t fucking understand! Why are you so angry Bea? It is obvious you hate junkies so much that it should have been a pleasure for you to beat them up! – At this point, Allie raised her voice too. Enough is enough! Watching Bea talking in such a manner about junkies was upsetting. – What the fuck is your problem, Bea?! As you said they are stupid worthless whores, why do you care? Why are you angry? You beat them up and what? – She stepped to the chair and kicked it too. She kept watching the red head and yelled. - Do you feel sorry for yourself? You shouldn’t have! – She stepped even closer to the older woman, coming with her almost nose to nose. Piercing her blue eyes into the ones before her. -  Just let it go, they got what they have deserved, right? So, fuck them, Bea! – she said this time calmly before walking into her cell and closing the door behind herself.

Everyone was quiet, trying to take in all that happened. They have seen Bea upset few times, furious too and sad, it came with the top dog position. But during those few weeks with them, Allie never showed this side of her. She was happy and smiling most of the time.

Bea raised her eyebrows and her confusion grows even higher when she saw the others staring at her.

\- What the hell was that? – she asked with a low voice.

There was no answer just pairs of disapproving eyes looking at her. Liz sat down on the chair, giving her a very angry and annoyed glare.

\- Way to go love!

\- What? I didn’t do anything! It´s not my fault she is so sensitive!

\- Of course, she is sensitive! But you are not that is for sure! – Liz continued.

Bea raised her eyebrows and asked while stepping closer to the table.

\- What did I do?

\- You are as smooth as the most coarse sandpaper Bea! – Boomer joined getting a disapproving look from Maxine who said.

\- We are just saying that sometimes you could pick your words more carefully.

Bea was confused and started to get annoyed, “What the hell are they talking about?” She had a bad day already, she was not looking forward any more drama.

\- It was little too harsh love. – Liz said. – We get that you are upset, but there is no need to use such a language. It sounded pretty harsh.

\- And what? – Bea threw her hands in the air. – It was meant that way! I have enough of stupid junkies, that is what I meant. Why is that so offensive suddenly? It´s not like nobody else swears around here!

\- We all do, but you have to understand it comes across harsh. You make her feel bad.

\- Who? Allie? – Bea was totally lost by now. – Why would she feel bad?

\- Because she was one herself. – Maxine said quietly.

\- And a whore too! – Boomer added not so quietly, earning a soft slap on her arm from Maxine.

\- You had no idea? – Liz asked.

\- No, I had no idea.

\- It is not a secret we talked about it.

\- You might have, but not with me around. Fuck sake and it is not like she is like them!

\- She was love.

Bea rubbed her temples with a sigh. Well, this is day is fucked and not getting any better.  Hurting Allie was the last thing on her mind. That bad gear was making women sick, one already died but that won´t stop them from taking it. They will risk it. Why do they have to keep their mouth shut?! Would be easier for everyone if they spill the name or names. That gear must come inside in some way and that route must be cut and destroyed as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a soft knock on the cell door before she heard the door handle click, the door open and then after a few quiet steps, they closed again. Allie was lying on her bed facing the wall. After her outburst in the hall she was pacing in her cell for a few minutes, but then she curled up on the bed and tried to clear the thoughts of the fight out of her head.

 

She hugged the corner of the cover she was lying on closer and sighed.

\- Not now, Maxine, I´m ok. Just need some time to myself. – she said quietly.

But the steps came closer and she heard the toilet lid drop quietly down.

\- It´s me. – she heard a husky voice and she couldn’t help but flinch. “Great!” freaking Bea Smith sitting on her toilet is the last thing she needed.

\- Not now Bea. – she let out a long breath.

\- I´m sorry Allie. – The redhead said. – I had no idea and even if I had it was not meant against you.

Allie contemplated for a minute if to talk or just leave it. Maybe getting into a conversation as this, right now, is not the best idea. She was too emotional at the moment, but on the other hand, she felt really bad that Bea sees her that way.

\- Junkies are not happy people. They giggle and laugh, they look carefree, but they are not. They are sad, lonely people, they are afraid, scared and weak.

\- I know. That is why I´m so upset Allie. I know they have done nothing wrong, that they need help. I want to help them you know that I helped some of them to get clean. But these are just driving me nuts. I didn’t want to hurt them. I´m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I just tried to vent my frustration.

Allie felt as a big burden would have been lifted from her chest. She heard in Bea´s voice that she meant what she said and that she is sincere. Deep down she always knew that Bea doesn’t  like hurting the women. She did it because there wasn’t another way, but it bothered the redhead. Allie turned to face her.

\- Maybe I could help you. – Bea looked at her questioningly. – You know, like when they hire criminals to catch criminals. They will trust me more and maybe they open up.

Bea shook her head.

\- No, that won´t happen, you are not going near them. Do you understand?

\- Bea, they won´t hurt me.

\- Allie, they are dangerous, unpredictable. It is my problem to solve.

-But I want to help and I know I can.

\- No! You are not going to be involved in this.

\- You don’t trust me.

-This is not about trust. You know by now, that Liz and Doreen don’t mix into top dogs business either. Maxine and Booms help, but honestly, I don´t like that. It can be dangerous. I don´t want you girls getting involved.

Bea stood up and walked towards the door still looking at the young blonde.

\- Forget about it, do you understand?

Allie nodded. She had no strength left to fight with Bea again. She will think about this plan a little more and maybe ask Maxine for help. Bea smiled at her as she grabbed the door handle and quietly left. Allie watched the door behind Bea disappeared, this topic is not closed yet, but she let the top dog think she won for a little while.

 

 

Allie was basking in the sun, literally. She stood next to the table since she arrived five minutes ago and with her head tilted back she bathed in the sunshine. The yard was relatively quiet and peaceful.

Bea was sprawled on the bench listening to the girls gossiping. Conversation Sonia had with Boomer about Tasmanian tiger was something special. Bea had a hard time not bursting out laughing loud few times. Maxine had no such a restraint and obviously, she doesn't have the top dog image she has to maintain so she was giggling loudly.

 

Suddenly the noise stopped. There was dead quiet. Allie subconsciously sensed that, but she kept her head up and enjoyed the sunshine until she noticed as Bea stood up. Then she felt the older woman brushing against her and step in front of her. Allie felt shivers run down her spine. The redhead stood right in front of her. Allie could feel the heat radiating from her back right into her front. It won´t take long for her nipples to erect and become painfully hard. She licked her lips and hoped that the pounding of her heart is not as loud as it felt.

 

She inhaled deeply that familiar but precious scent. It would be so amazing to be able to wrap her arms around the older woman now. Pull her close and intertwine their fingers on her stomach while placing her head on the redhead´s back. She softly smiled at the thought but then the awakening came in the form of the still deafeningly quiet which was hovering over the yard.

 

Allie lifted her dazed eyes. The first thing she saw was Liz sitting just a few feet from her with her eyes focused to the gate. The old woman had a clearly shocked expression. Then she noticed that everyone was looking into that direction, so she turned her head slightly. It was enough. Her eyes fell on Kaz Proctor.

 

Bea stood tall, she unconsciously flexed her arms, widening her shoulders in an attempt to cover the young blonde behind her as much as she could. Her brown eyes were coldly locked on Proctor who was slowly walking to the door. They must have brought her today during lunch so nobody noticed. She glared at the older woman trying to get her point across.  She is the top dog! It looked that Kaz understood it, at least for now. Her arm was still in cast her sweatshirt not hiding it. She went to the H3 table where her girls immediately made a circle around her and gave her quiet welcome hugs.

 

Bea turned to face her and Allie´s breath hitched. The soft brown eyes were almost black now and clouded with determination.

\- She won´t touch you, I promise.

Allie felt dizzy and it was not because of Kaz. The look in the top dog's eyes made her melt. She wanted to wrap the older woman in a hug but that would be crazy. They never hugged, never touched, except for that one time when Bea touched her arm after she told her to go and check on Maxine. Squeezing her in a tight embrace here on the yard would be a big mistake

\- Make sure you are never alone just in case. The girls will watch you and I will watch her. – Bea said and sat back down as Allie nodded. She looked at Kaz, she looked weak and drained with pain. Allie was not scared of her. Maybe she is naïve, but she doesn't think that Kaz would actually kill her. Hurt maybe, but not kill, plus Bea will keep her safe. She smiled at the thought. Looks like the top dog accepted her fully into her crew.


	8. The Fight

 

     Hallways, corridors, and passageways are very strange here at Wentworth. They are alive  - in some way, or maybe it would be better to say that they change constantly. Even the lights are not always the same. Sometimes they are dim, next second they are bright, they flicker and they are making noise. Or they are quiet and just lit up the place with yellowish light.

    

     Allie Novak is not a stupid woman. She might have done some stupid things in her life, but she is not stupid, that is for sure. Or is she? At this moment, quiet and steady steps are leading her to the kitchen, while in her head she can hear Maxine´s voice: “If Bea said no, then don’t do it!”. Well, she is doing it. She turned right at the last hallway, carefully running down the stairs to the kitchen supply room and loading bay. Between the storage room and the loading bay, there was a room filled with assorted empty boxes and shelves, great spot to hide if you want to get high and as rumor said it was used as such.

 

     The rumor is true. Allie realized it as soon as she walked through the supply room and heard muffled voices. She stopped in the door and coughed quietly as she didn’t  want to get jumped on by scared junkies.

\- Hmm, girls – she cleared her throat. – don’t freak out, I´m not a screw.

Three heads peeked out from behind an old shelf. She recognized them, they were girls from the G3 block. Allie slowly walked closer, minding her steps and searching for a possible weapon she could use in case it was needed. There were just boxes and crates, one old chair and some rubbish in bags.

\- What the hell you want blondie?! Get the fuck out!

\- I will go, just give me something.

\- What do you want?

\- What do you have?

\- There is some fresh zucchini in those boxes if you want.

All three of them laughed, moving more to the back, turning their backs to Allie.

\- Come on! Don’t let me beg!

-Fuck off! – one of them said.

\- I will pay double.

The one closest to her turned around.

\- Listen, go away before I break your nose. What do you think, that we are stupid? We know that you are in Smith´s crew. So, fuck off! – with that, she turned back. Allie huffed.

\- Why do you think I need get high? It is not easy to be around that self-righteous bitch. All she can do is setting up rules and give commands. – Allie tried her best but the women were tough.

-Go to hell bitch!

-At least tell me who I should ask.

Now, this was obviously a bad question. All three girls jumped towards her yelling at her.

\- Get out! I will fucking break your neck!

Allie quickly stepped back and raised her arms.

-Ok, ok, just chill! I go!

She backed away, not leaving them out of her sight. Well, this plan is not working exactly as she imagined. Or at least it will be more complicated, she will have to come back and earn their trust.

\- Sorry for bothering you girls! Just relax and have fun! – she said in the door and then turned and hurried through the storage room and up the stairs.

 

     What is she going to do now? Fuck! She could have thought it won´t be so easy. She walked down the hallway back towards the main hall and stopped as soon as she turned the corner. She has to take a breath and think. She leaned back against the wall. Good thing that Bea has no idea about this. First of all, she would be pissed, second, it looks like this plan is about to fail. Allie doesn't want to look like a fool in the top dog´s eyes.

 

     She could hear voices from the other hallway, the one joining this on the left so she moved slowly in that direction. Getting caught near the basement could be bad. There are places in Wentworth where you don’t hang around. Lurking is not recommended in some parts of the building. Allie felt little nervous stepping around the corner, she was ready to run, but it wasn’t necessary. The voices belonged to the girls from H2, they were walking straight down just nodding to greet her.

     Allie continued down the hallway. She should return to H1, their shift will start soon. Other voices were heard again, this time it was two girls from block G, she knows them just from seeing them around. They too walked straight past her down the hallway. Yeah, this is not a bad idea! She should just walk slowly up and down this hallway and watch who will turn towards the basement. Screws will see it on the tape but, they won´t care until something happen, so she should be good.

 

* * *

 

                                                                               

When Allie arrived back at H1, she met Sonia at the gate. The older woman was just about to step through the door.

\- Where are the others?

\- Everyone has already left to the laundry room. – the old woman said, taking Allie by her arm and leading her out. – We should go too, you don’t want to piss off Bea by being late.

Allie nodded, even if she knew that Bea will be pissed at her anyway. When they have arrived everyone has been already at their positions working. They were not late so Bea did not even look at them.

 

Allie started folding the clothes in front of her and thinking about when and how to tell Bea what she found out.  She lifted her head to look at Bea and when she did, her heart almost stopped as a set of brown eyes were looking at her. “Shit!” - Allie thought. “She must have noticed that I fidget.” With that thought, she has decided to bite the bullet and walked across the room to stand next to the top dog.

\- Bea, we need to talk. – she said keeping her eyes focused on the brown ones which followed her across the room and which were still looking at her curiously. Bea nodded.

\- Maxine! – She yelled at the tall brunette and motioned her to keep an eye on things until she is back. She walked first followed by Allie. The blonde was biting her upper lip nervously as they walked out and Bea led her to the back of the hallway.

\- What is it? – Bea asked after she looked around to make sure nobody could hear them. Allie suddenly couldn’t look at her. She was looking at her feet and everywhere just not at the woman in front of her.

\- I know who is selling the drugs. – she mumbled.

-What?! – Bea hissed through her teeth. She saw that Allie was white as a ghost and nervously fidgeting but never expected something of this magnitude. – What the hell Allie!

\- I know who is it and the rest doesn’t matter.

\- Hell no! I told you to stay away from this!

\- Bea please, I got the info and nobody got hurt.

\- Not yet! Are you crazy!

-Do you want to know who is it? – Allie tried to steer the conversation.

\- You have to clean the unit for three months!

Allie raised her eyebrows.

\- Are you kidding? Listen to me!

\- No, you should have listened to me! Fuck sake Allie, this is dangerous! - Bea stepped closer to the young woman hissing into her face. - If I say no, it means no! You do as I say, no questions or excuses!

\- You are not my mother Bea! – Allie said while taking a step back as the close proximity made her dizzy. They are in the middle of a fight, she can´t get distracted by those gorgeous lips.

\- Allie, you have to play by our rules, there are no exceptions! You have to be punished for putting the others to risk!

-Nobody is at risk!

\- What the hell do you think?! If you poke into wrong people everyone around you might be targeted!

-Nobody will hurt us.

\- Allie, they won’t hurt us because they know that I would punish them. Do you get it? Everyone knows that there are consequences. You well damn know that there are rules and we have them for a reason. Most important of them is that my word rules! Do you understand! I can´t protect you if you go for crazy trips like this.

\- I don’t need your protection, Bea!

\- Hell, you don´t! This is not closed, cleaning is just the start.

They both stayed quiet. Allie couldn’t tear her eyes away from the older woman. Bea was pissed, but still not so pissed as she has expected. Plus she was hot. She was worked up, energy radiating from her, demanding obedience. That made her really sexy in Allie´s eyes, what was bad as she supposed to be angry at her. What is she thinking? Making her clean the whole H1 like a little kid their room.

\- Who is it? – The redhead asked breaking up Allie´s thoughts.

\- Wang, she took over after Tina.

\- Who told you that? Are you sure?

Allie nodded.

\- Yes, I´m sure. One junkie from G2 told me. I have been walking near the basement where they go to get high when she bumped into me. We started talking and she was pretty high, so her tongue was loose. – Allie decided rather skipping the part where she was stalking the hallway for good twenty minutes.

\- We will talk about this back at H1. – Bea said and with that, they both walked back to the laundry room.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea spotted Liz sitting in a chair in H1 sipping her tea and reading.

\- Where is Allie? – she asked while she yanked open the door on the young blonde´s cell without knocking. It was empty.

\- I haven’t seen her. Why? Is something wrong?

Bea had no idea if something was wrong. She just had a very bad feeling and a missing blonde. She slammed the door and bit her lip. Fuck sake! Where is she? They supposed to talk after the shift, but before she knew it the young blonde was gone. Allie was told to wait for her and Maxine and walk with them back to their unit.

\- Bea, what is wrong? – Liz asked.

\- Nothing yet, just a hunch. I have to find her. –Bea was sure that this time Allie would obey and wait, so something must have happened. Liz jumped up from the chair.

\- I will help.

\- No, Liz please stay here and if she comes back keep her here, alright?

Liz shook her head.

-If she is out there alone and in trouble, I want to help.

\- Liz please, you can´t help and I don´t want to worry about you too. Let me handle it, alright? Stay here!

With that, Bea Smith ran out the H1. Where now, though? Showers? Basement? She slowed down at the end of the hallway before turning into the hall, no need to alert the screws.

 

Bea felt very helpless as she was running down the hallways, but mostly she was angry. Allie Novak. Stupid little trouble maker! She is way too naïve or simply stupid. How in hell she thought it would be wise to get mixed up in this. Now her ass is in trouble and Bea had no idea where to find her.

Wentworth, for a place so small it was suddenly really big. Allie can be anywhere. Showers are half way to the basement, so that was the first place to look at. Bea busted through the shower door, but it was empty. Fuck! She turned on her heels running back and at the end of the hallway she turned right this time. She made it to the end in few seconds and then run downstairs to the basement. It was like a wild goose chase. She was very much aware of that.

 

She grabbed the railing for leverage and jumped three steps down. The last level was quickly behind her and she found herself in the basement. Hall leading to the stairs was empty, so she runs towards the supply room but nothing there either.  She stopped and tried to catch her breath, doing it quietly though in an attempt to listen. Nothing. Fuck!

No noise at all, no screams, no yelling, nothing. She had to choose if to go and look around further here or rather run back upstairs and look elsewhere. She opted for the second one. There is no way they can be this quiet even if they have heard her running down the stairs.

 

Bea was taking the steps by two running as fast as she could back to the second floor. Where now? She made a split second decision to try the kitchen. Most of the Asian crew was working there and that crazy blonde was snooping in those parts too, so maybe she is somewhere there.

She was little out of breath so, she slowed down few meters before the end of the hallway. She must be careful.

 

The door opened without too much noise as she pushed it and walked into the main hall. Nobody was on the sight, but she heard voices from the back. Walking quietly between the tables and shelves she made it to the back door. They have noticed her right away. Three Asians were working on the dinner. Wang her two friends and one woman from Tina´s crew. They stopped working and gathered around Wang ready to protect her. It looks like they are serious about this crew thing and all.

 

Wang is locked up for fraud and bodily harm or something like that. Bea knew that about her not much else, though. She kept to herself until now. Never made trouble and never joined or worked with Tina. She is here fifteen years already and Bea assumed that it must be the reason why is she starting with this nonsense now. She has just a few years to go, but now more than ever she needs money. It is crazy to risk your parole, but it is even worse to get out and have no starting fund for your new life. Especially if you are in your fifties. Wang made her choice, all or nothing. That makes her dangerous. She must be stopped now before she gets really out of hand.

\- What do you want Smith?

Bea scanned the room, obviously, Allie is not here, that is good.

\- Just checking in, want to see if all is good.

\- Since when are you so worried about the kitchen?

\- Always has been, especially when Tina was working here.

\- She is not allowed here anymore you know that.

-I do, that is why I want to make sure all is good.

The old Asian woman stepped closer, motioning the other two to move too.

\- What do you think could be wrong?

Bea knew Wang was biting her, but she couldn’t step back.

-You exactly know what I´m talking about. – She stepped closer too. – If the rumors are true and you took over Tina´s place, you know what to expect from me.

\- I know, yes, I know. – The Asian nodded. – Maybe that is why we should finish this.

Bea laughed.

\- You know I will send all of you to medical.

\- Yes, I assume you could do that. – Wang smirked. – You could do that to me, to Lin, - she pointed at the girl on her right, - or to Lou. But you can't do anything about Lulu behind your back.

She is bluffing, Bea was sure, there is no way someone walked in without her noticing.

\- It would be better if you came to your senses. I handled Tina and I´m sure that I will handle you too. Stop bringing the gear in and crawl back to your hole before you end up hurt. - Now it was Bea who was bluffing, she had to, as she heard shuffling of sneakers on the tiles behind herself, what meant that Wang really had someone behind her.

\- Sorry Smith, but I´m not Tina. You won´t scare me with empty words and few punches. I´m tougher than Tina and tougher than you. – She smiled. – I´m not up for child games. Did you come here looking for trouble? Wrong move. I will end you now and as a new top dog I will bring in as much gear as I want.

 

Alright, this is not what Bea wanted when she ran into the kitchen. This is classic Wentworth though, nothing turning into a huge shit within seconds. Wang looked determined, she kept her business under wraps for a long time. Bea had to give her credit for being smarter than Tina. She is more experienced for sure. Yeah, she is not bluffing. What now? It is time to make a choice. So, she did. Jumping backward she knocked the girl behind her hard in the face with her elbow. She followed that punch with another into her stomach and then one on her back which sent her to the ground.

 

By that time Wang was on her neck – literally. Her hands wrapped around Bea´s throat. The other two came closer too. One of them was checking the door while the other just stood by waiting if she could help Wang. She could. It took Bea just a few seconds to knock Wang´s hands down and kicking her in the knee, so she stumbled back. Seeing that, the younger Asian lunged after her. Throwing her into the table, Bea hit her side pretty badly, the Asian tried to land some punches.

 

Bea stomped on her foot and then punched her hard in the face. She slouched down and Bea used this to kick her, then she spun around just in time to block the other one from wrapping her hands around her. Bea grabbed her shoulders and pushed her hard until they crashed into the wall. The woman grunted and slid down, losing the ground from under her feet at the impact.

 

Bea turned but before she had time to react, she just saw a sudden flash of something shiny in Wang´s hand and right then the shiv pierced through her skin on the right side just a little above her stomach. Instinctively she grabbed the older woman´s hands, trying to keep away what looked like a piece of the razor on a toothbrush from her body. They struggled, pushing and pulling at each other until they crashed into the counter. Bea grabbed the pan from the shelf and hit Wang hard sideways into her head. She grunted and fell to the ground at the same time Bea was grabbed from behind and choked. She clawed into her attacker's hand and spun, freeing herself from the hold and instantly pushing the younger Asian to the wall. Bea took her head and slammed it hard into the wall. The woman fell down unconscious.

 

Cold quiet sat down on the place. Just muffled grunts and hard breathing could be heard. Bea clutched her right side, feeling the blood seeping through her fingers. Fuck! She forced herself to take few deep breaths trying to suppress nausea which suddenly overwhelmed her. There was no time for more as the third woman launched at her from behind the table. She simply runs into Bea, trying to knock her off her feet. She succeeded, Bea stumbled backward and after three steps she fell down on the floor. Her bloody hand slipped as she wanted to jump back on her feet.

 

The Asian used this to her advantage and kicked her hard in the stomach. It hurt. Fuck it really did! Bea Smith saw sparkling colorful stars in front of her eye and that was still better than what she saw when she opened them. The Asian was leaning down picking up the shiv from the still unconscious Wang. Bea tried to stand up, but she was too weak by now. Blood loss and the fight drained her, she felt tired. Now the fourth one came closer too. She stood few steps in front of them next to the table still blocking the way to the door. This is it. Bea couldn´t believe it. Pain from the wound was numbing her senses. This shouldn’t have happened. The girl with the shiv smiled at her. Bea moved back so she could lean against the counter.

 

The top dog licked her lips and smiled back at the woman, she is not going down defeated. Maybe she has a little chance if she can take away the shiv from her. Nothing else left, just one attempt to get the shiv. Suddenly there was a muffled thud and before Bea could comprehend what it was the Asian which was standing next to the table fall face down on the floor. She yelled at the impact and lifted her hands to cover her head, but then after another thud, she fell back and stayed on the floor knocked out cold.

 

Bea smiled, it must be Maxine. The young Asian with the shiv turned to face the bigger threat. Making a wild move with the shiv in an attempt to hurt whoever was behind her.

\- Shiv! – Bea screamed, making sure Maxine knew about the danger. She saw a quick movement, something like a flying pan and the shiv landed on the floor sliding under the counter. The Asian held her hand hissing in pain. The next hit with the pan was blocked and a blonde ponytail came into Bea´s line of sight as the Asian got wrapped into some sort of wrestling hug.

 

It was Allie. Bea watched as the young blonde twisted and turned until she had enough room to hit the Asian. She elbowed her in the face breaking her nose instantly. Allie turned to face her and punched her again. Without thinking she made few steps back grabbing a cutting board from the shelf and hitting the other woman as she turned around using the momentum to her advantage.  She didn’t stop and hit her few more times until she was lying motionless.

 

Allie let go of the board and instantly squatted to Bea.

\- Bea! Fuck! – she said looking at the huge spot of blood coloring the redhead's t-shirt and covering her hand. – Fuck! Bea, what do I have to do? Shit, that is too much blood.

\- Go! – Bea said. Allie´s head snapped.

\- What no! Tell me what to do! – Allie nervously looked around. Thank god the Asians were not moving.

\- Go, Allie! – Bea repeated.

-No! I won´t leave you! – Allie yelled and grabbed Bea´s leg. Clenching her fingers into the material.

-Go! It´s not so bad, few stitches and it will be alright. You go, don’t get messed up in this.

Allie closed her eyes. This is not happening! She followed one of Wang´s girls. Allie bumped into her as she was walking from Westfall´s office back to H1. Never in her wildest imagination would have she guessed that she will end up finding Bea Smith in a huge pool of blood with a black eye and waiting to be gutted.

-Fuck sake go Allie! Press the button and run to H1.

Allie shook her head. No, she won't go! Bea can´t ask this from her. She will press the button and then help Bea.

\- Allie, please go before I bleed out. – Bea pleaded breathing heavily. – Go!

Allie felt tears swelling in her eyes. Bea was not in a condition to force her to do anything. She could stay and the redhead would have no chance to fight it. But she couldn’t disobey, not this time. The look in Bea´s eyes was clear. If she won´t go the older woman will throw her out from H1 and the crew. Allie stood up and with one last look at the woman, she felt so much for she ran out from the kitchen. Hitting the panic button as she went. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran towards H1 with the sight of battered Bea Smith asking her to leave in front of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

     Allie was pacing nervously across the H1. Sonia and Doreen were in their cells while Maxine, Liz, and Boomer were on the sofa. What has she done?! She shouldn’t leave Bea just like that. She still could see how the blood was seeping through the white shirt. It was dark red and soaking Bea´s fingers. Shit! Why did she leave her there?! If something happens to Bea she will regret it until the day she dies. Liz and Boomer were quiet and calm but Maxine couldn’t stop fidgeting.

\- Why did she go alone? – she asked.

\- Cause she is nuts sometimes. – Boomer replied.

-Don’t worry love, she will be alright. She told Allie that she is good, I´m sure she meant it.

Liz reasoned, she was worried too of course, but she trusted Bea. If she said she is alright, then she is. The Top Dog always kept her word and always knew what she was doing. She saw the consequences and what will happen before everyone else. Sometimes what she did made no sense, but at the end, she was always right.

     Suddenly Mills appeared in front of the unit gate and opened it as they were on lock down since the panic button was pushed. They all looked at her and Maxine jumped up from the couch.

\- Lockdown remains until dinner ladies. – she informed them and stepped to a side. As she did that, Bea walked past her and into the H1 stopping just behind the gate.

\- Bea! – Maxine screamed. – Are you alright?

Bea nodded.

-I´m good. – she smiled softly. Then turned to Mills.  – Thanks.  – She said as the screw was closing the gate. Maxine took few steps and now she was standing right beside Bea.

\- Do you want to go and lie down?

Bea shook her head, her eyes locking with the blonde standing beside the chair few steps away. Allie was holding on to it, her eyes sliding over the redhead. Bea was alright. She felt a flood of relief washing over her since she first saw Bea walking to the gate. She was walking, standing on her own feet and even smiling. Bea Smith is one tough chick. Allie smiled admiring how the older woman stood straight even if protecting her right side loosely with her hand.

\- What happened? – Liz asked.

\- That is a long story. I will tell you the details later. – Bea´s voice was coarse. – I got ten stitches and all is good. Wang was behind the drugs but she will stay in medical for few days, so we have time.

Boomer walked over and gave her a short awkward hug.

\- Glad you alright Bea. – she said and Bea smiled at her words, but not tearing her eyes of Allie Novak. The person who probably saved her life just a few hours ago. She never expected to see the young woman fighting. She might look all innocent and delicate, but she can land punches very well. The blue eyed blonde sported a soft and obviously relieved smile. She looked tired and emotionally exhausted. Bea felt a sudden rush of emotions run through her. Allie Novak´s eyes were shining and Bea sensed strange pull towards the young woman. It wasn’t really intentional, she didn’t  plan it or thought about it, but all of a sudden she felt her mouth spreading into a wide smile and her arms opening and lifting.

 

Allie understood and didn’t need more. She actually leaped and then with three quick strides she found herself wrapping her arms around the redhead´s neck. Bea grunted quietly and Allie wanted to pull back a little, but two strong arms were already wrapped around her waist and tightening their hold to keep her close. Allie wasn’t going to question this, over think or complicate it. Bea Smith is a tough chick, keeping her cool and distance ninety-nine percent of the time. She is having her walls up constantly and the possibility of showing this kind of affection again or soon is zero, so hell yeah. Allie buried her face into the older woman´s neck inhaling deeply her sweet scent while pressing herself into her warm body.

 

Liz and Maxine raised their eyebrows at the sudden display of affection from the top dog. It didn’t happen often. Surely they will learn the reason behind it later when they will know the whole story. So far they just heard bits and pieces from Allie, but the girl was too distraught and stressed to explain clearly the details of the fight.

 

Bea tilted her head so she could look at the young blonde woman in her arms.

\- Are you alright? – she asked. Allie chuckled, of course, Bea Smith would ask that. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment and once again she nuzzled into the top dog´s neck. Yes, everything has consequences as Bea said, but she did not care. She won´t let go, the top dog will have to shake her off, but until she does Allie was determined to hold on.


	9. We are done

 

 

Allie liked times like this. She was lying on the sofa reading a book. After their shift and dinner, they came back to H1. Then she picked up her towel and toilet bag and went to showers with Liz and Sonia. Now she was enjoying this quite interesting book while Maxine, Liz, and Boomer were playing cards. Sonia and Doreen were in the older woman´s cell going over some project they were working on. Allie was glad that Bea gave this job to Doreen. She was most of the time busy with it and hence she was barely around, that was alright with Allie. The young blonde and Doreen were not the best friends, actually, they were not friends at all. They have merely shared the unit, that was all. Doreen had just something in her, what did not fit well with Allie.

 

Probably her constant complaining and nagging, it was tiring and annoying. So, Allie was happy that she was out of sight and she was even happier that certain redhead was in her sight instead. Bea Smith was sitting in the chair drawing and Allie just had to move the book a little to have a good view of her. To be honest, she did that a lot. Maybe she should take back a little. It won’t take long for Bea to notice how she ogles her. Allie was sure that sometimes when she forgets about herself, what around Bea happened a lot and then she stares with her mouth wide open and probably drooling.

 

She couldn´t help it, though. Since the incident in the kitchen, what happened three days ago, she spent every day at least one hour remembering the hug Bea gave her. She wanted to keep it fresh in her memories as long as she could. But let’s be honest, she will remember it clearly for years to come. Because being in Bea Smith´s arms is not something one would forget.

 

Or her voice, Allie loved Bea´s voice. It was husky, melodic, sometimes tough echoing with confidence and determination. So, sweet and it was so sexy how she said her name, she could hear it.

\- Allie,…

Yes, definitely sexy. Allie smiled into her book, but then she heard it again. She lifted her eyes to look at Bea, the redhead was not sitting in the chair as she did a few seconds ago. She was standing, clenching her fists and looking coldly in front of herself.

\- Allie, stay where you are. – She growled, what would normally send chills down Allie´s spine but now she was too confused for that. What the hell? Regardless of what Bea said she sat up and looked towards the gate  - Kaz.

 

The old blonde was standing two steps in H1, her expression was calm and she was alone. After three seconds of dead silence when everyone just tried to comprehend what is happening - obviously H1 crew not believing their eyes - suddenly things got into motion. Without any word from Bea, Maxine and Boomer moved quickly to Kaz stepping to her one from each side. Bea turned her head and looked at Allie. The message was clear, “Don´t move, stay where you are.”, with that, she walked around the table and stopped just when she was two steps in front of Kaz Proctor.

-What the fuck are you doing here?

\- I want to talk with Allie. – Kaz said and looked behind Bea at Allie.

-You can forget about it!

Kaz Proctor knew that she took a risk by coming here and she was determined to finish her plans. Once again she looked behind Smith and looked at the girl who used to be her close friend.

\- Allie, we need to talk. Come here and don´t let this woman control you.

The young blonde had no intention to move. She didn´t plan on it before and especially not now after Kaz did the second mistake today. Coming here was bad enough but opening her mouth was even worse. But to her surprise, Bea laughed.

\- You are insane! – she laughed at the blonde in front of her. –  I want to control her? Right, and now you will say that I´m using her. Accuse me of using her, say that I don´t treat her right. That I beat her and sent her to medical. All of it was me, right?

\- Allie, you know that this is not what happened! – Kaz said making a step aside to get a better view at Allie, but Bea instantly blocked her way.

-Shut up! And don´t you dare to even look her. I told you that you have to learn the rules when you arrived. I said that you have no idea what is going on, that you have the wrong idea about this place. – she stepped closer to her. – It looks like you still haven´t learned. So, I will explain to you the mistake you made.

Maxine and Boomer stepped closer to her now too, they were standing just a step behind her. They were both ready to apprehend her.

\- You shouldn´t come here. Do you want to talk to Allie? Ok, you can arrange a meeting that is cool. You have right for it. If she agrees, you can talk. But never, ever come to H1. – Bea looked at Maxine simply nodding. – Never, ever come near H1 again! Do you understand?! If we find you one more time on the hallways around here, you will die. I´m not kidding, Kaz! This is your last warning. – She said and then turned around. Maxine and Boomer grabbed Proctor. Boomer instantly punched her with her free hand. They were dragging her outside and constantly hitting her as they went.

 

Bea looked at Liz and then at Allie. She walked to the blonde´s cell door and opened it. Allie understood and walked inside without a word. They could hear muffled voices and hits landing on Kaz Proctor until Bea closed the door behind them.

\- Are you alright? – Bea asked still standing at the door. Allie nodded. - Do you want to talk with her? You don´t have to answer now, think abou…

\- I want to. – Allie said, interrupting the redhead in mid-sentence.

\- Alright. – Bea said and reached for the door handle.

-Wait Bea, let me explain. – The young blonde said and sat down on the bed.

-You don´t have to.

\- I know, but I want to tell you as to my friend if that is ok.

Bea smiled and stepped closer to the bed. Allie lifted her head and looked at her with strangely sad expression.

\- I want to stand in front of her. I want to let her know, that it is not you, who is holding me back from her. I want her to see that I´m not scared of her and that I don´t need her anymore. I have stayed with her crew even if I knew they are up to no good. I knew that Kaz likes pushing the limits and I did not like it. But she was all I had. But I´m not alone anymore. I have better people in my life and I want to show her that she has no hold on me. Not anymore.

Bea smiled again and swallowed the tension which formed in her throat. Allie Novak is a strange creature. If some things are meant to be, then the blonde´s arrival to H1 was one of those things. Women in H1 are smart, nice and very funny. What is great in a place like Wentworth is. It helps you get through every day. Allie Novak is strange, though. She is not just funny and cheerful. She in some way like being locked up. She is genuinely happy, she is full of energy and brightens everyone´s day up.

 

Bea has no idea about her past or her dealings with Proctor. But she was very happy to give her the closure she wanted.  

 

* * *

 

Governor Vera Bennet watched the redhead sitting in the chair in front of her desk. This is not for the first time and surely not the last time when the fierce top dog occupies that uncomfortable chair. Lately, their meetings were more frequent than usually. It all started with the arrival of Kaz Proctor and her crew. The months prior were fairly calm and quiet. Smith was handling the drugs and all other mishaps at a minimum.

 

The governor leaned back and looked at the woman who unintentionally became her ally.

\- So? What is going on?

\- Nothing, all is good. Just ten stitches if you are worried about me. – Bea smirked.

\- Do you have everything under control?

Bea nodded, of course, she had. Bennet should relax and just take care of the business on her side.

\- Just keep Wang in the slot for few weeks and I will deal with the rest. We can´t let them form some sort of pact or something. Hopefully, the girls from Tina´s crew learned their lesson. Plus Tina is coming back soon, right?  - The governor nodded. – Then we are alright, Tina will keep the Asians in order and I´m sure that she won´t try anything anytime soon after the last time.

\- What about Proctor?

\- She is lying low for now.

\- Is she? Why the black eye then?

Bea had to smile. She couldn´t help it. Watching Proctor sporting a huge black bruise under her left eye was very satisfying.

\- That was just a small misunderstanding. The woman has no common sense and she has no clue where the boundaries are. I had to teach her that lurking around H1 is a big no.

\- Do you need an extra guard around H1?

\- No, thanks. We are good, but when all of them get out I might ask for it. Can´t keep an eye on all of them and it would be good not to have to worry about the girls.

This is why their alliance worked. They both wanted just the best for the women inside. Even if Bennet did not agree with Smith´s methods, she knew they were effective. She learned that a long time ago. In order to protect the majority, she must give free hand to deal with the others to Smith. She was a good top dog. Actually, she was the greatest – if that was a thing, that is. Wentworth and Bennet herself lucked out with Smith, she was aware of that.

\- And what about Novak? – Bennet asked and Smith´s head snapped. She looked at the woman in front of her with curiosity.

\- What about her?

\- I´m sure that you are aware that she is on the cameras. Yet, you said nobody else was there. I just wonder what your angle with this is.

\- There is no angle, she was not there, simple as that.

\- Smith, you know this – she flicked her finger between them – will work just when we are honest with each other. I think we established that.

\- Yes, we did. It is for the best if we are honest and if we trust each other. – She looked right into the governor´s eyes and said slowly but clearly.  – Novak was in H1 when it happened, she was not in the kitchen. Period.

\- Alright, it will be your word against Wang´s then as I think the tape will get lost.

Bea smiled and nodded.

\- If this is all, then I will go.

She stood up and walked toward the door. Bennet will keep Wang in the slot for a few days, so she has just Tina to take care off after her return. She must make sure that Tina won´t go into any form of alliance or pact with the old Asian. That would be really dangerous. But first, she has to take care of Proctor. She will let Allie talk to her and after that, she will decide what to do. If that old bitch doesn´t learn from what she got they will have to teach her manners some other way. With this thought, she walked down the stairs to meet her crew.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea Smith was sitting up on the table in the yard, watching Maxine and Boomer huddled up on the bench across from them. It is really interesting how two such a different people can find a liking in each other. They are a very odd “couple”, but it works for them well. Bea looked at the gate waiting for Proctor to arrive. She will be here soon.

\- Are you ready? – she asked the young blonde sitting next to her.

\- Yes. – Allie answered simply as she turned to look at Bea. There was a big smile on her face, bright and shiny without any evidence of anxiety.

\- Maxine will pat her down and she will be in a t-shirt, so we can be sure she has no shiv. Maxine, Booms and I will be close, she makes one step towards you and she will regret it. No worries, alright? Everything will be fine.

Allie smiled and gathered some courage to nudge the top dog.

\- Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Because I´m not scared, but you are.

Bea Smith´s head snapped towards her in shock.

\- What are you talking about? I´m not scared! Everything is under control.

-Yes, it is, she won’t do anything in the yard. So, chill!

\- First of all, if she wants to prove a point best thing to do it is here in the yard as everyone will see it. Second of all, telling you I´m not scared.

\- If it is dangerous, why you picked the yard?

\- Because it is the safest place too, I know it sounds crazy, but it is how it is. There are a lot of screws around, witnesses and lot of space to move.

\- Good, so we will be safe. Anyway, I´m sure she is not trying anything. As narcissistic as she is, she probably thinks that she can win me over.  So, no worries Bea, everything will be alright.

Allie mocked the redhead. Bea was fidgeting and Allie liked it.

\- I know! – Bea said. – Stop saying it!

\- Why, are you so scared Bea? You would miss me if anything happened to me, wouldn’t you?

\- No, I wouldn’t as you are annoying!

\- Aww, no, you like me, Bea, accept it! – Allie chuckled. – You would cry and miss me.

\- I would miss you like a pain in ass Novak. – Bea smirked, the blonde had a big mouth on her lately. Even if she said otherwise, Bea liked it. For some reason Allie became more cheeky and carefree, she was not so tense. Probably she felt more at ease in H1. Whatever the reason was it suited the young blonde. She looked happier and with that, she became a source of happiness for others too. She really did brighten up the H1 and Bea was grateful for that. Life in Wentworth is not easy and the women deserve happiness, they deserve something or someone who makes them laugh and forget about how much their life is screwed.

 

Maxine was the first one to spot the old blonde. She nudged Boomer and they both stood up and moved closer to Bea and Allie. When Bea saw Maxine standing up she turned and saw Proctor coming through the gates. She jumped off the table followed by Allie. The redhead grabbed Allie by her hand and pulled her back as she stood in front of her. The whole yard got quiet, the women stopped gossiping everyone was watching what was going on.

 

Boomer made few steps towards Proctor and watched as Maxine patted her down. Then they both went to stand behind her. Far away to give them privacy, but close enough to make sure that if needed, they can be within reach in one second.

 

Bea stepped closer too and that was the clue for Allie to go and face the old blonde. She walked past Bea and stopped right in front of Kaz, looking at her coldly with head held high.

\- What do you want? Let’s get over this!

\- I´m sorry kid. This is not what I wanted. – Proctor started but Allie interrupted her with soft laughter.

-I believe that this is not what you have wanted. You wanted to kill Bea, you probably still do and you don’t care who you destroy in the process.

\- That is not true, I´m really sorry that I hurt you. Shouldn´t have done that. But that is not a reason for you to stay with them. Come back to your family.

Now Allie Novak laughed out loud. Kaz Proctor is obviously delusional.

\- Are you kidding Kaz? What is wrong with you? I´m not with them because I have to. I want to be with them. I owe you a lot and I won’t forget that, but you are not my family. Never been. Yes, I have been attached to you as I had nobody else and I had no idea that it could be different. But it is.

Now it was Proctors turn to laugh.

\- What do you think? That she will love you? She won´t, she is not gay Allie.

-This is not just about Bea and surely it is not about that. H1 is the family I wanted. They are understanding, supportive and loving. Thank you for everything you have done for me. – Allie said sincerely, she wanted to leave Kaz Proctor without guilt or feeling bad. They are done now. She stepped back and then turned around and walked to their table sitting back with a long but freeing sigh. It is over for good she smiled. She felt as some sort of weight was lifted from her chest.

\- All good blondie? – Boomer asked as she plopped next to her.

Allie nodded and smiled tucking a loose strand behind her ear. The girls were sitting down around her, everyone offering some sort of support. Warm smiles from Liz and Maxine meant a lot. A way too hard nudge into her shoulder from Booms was comforting too. But nothing was so comforting and nothing felt so good as the two hands landing on her shoulders. Bea was standing very close, Allie could feel the heat radiating from her on her back. Bea gently squeezed her shoulders. Allie lifted and turned her head a bit to look at the older woman behind her, but all she could see was a strong jaw. Bea Smith was looking with a stone cold glare around the yard. Allie turned back and grinned, this is as close as she can get to be marked by Bea Smith and it felt great.


	10. Tina is back

 

It is another sunny and warm day here at Wentworth and everybody is relaxed and calm – at least that is how it looks like. Having a few months behind her already, Allie knows that not everything is as it seems between these walls. Women can smile and appear carefree but deep inside they can boil and one word is enough for them to explode. Wentworth has its own rules and dynamics, without exaggeration we can say that it is a different world.

And this world is ruled by one queen. Allie smiled and flipped her head to look at the reigning redhead. She was currently working out with Maxine. The taller brunet was doing squats while Bea was kneeling with one leg on the bench propped with one hand and pulling the dumbbell with the other. Allie had to use all her willpower to turn away and focus on the two older ladies sitting in front of her. If she will keep up with this drooling and ogling someone will catch up on it quickly.

\- Allie, are you still not talking with Doreen? – Sonia asked.

The young blond shook her head. Sonia and Doreen were talking a lot lately, she was not sure what the older woman thinks about their feud.

\- We never talked that much before, so it kind of makes no difference. It is not like I hate her or anything, we just don’t have a lot of common.

\- She is not a bad person. I have spent with her a lot of time during last weeks and mostly she means well, but I have to say that her attitude is horrible.

Allie beamed at the smirking older woman and smiled.

-Yeah, she is not bad, just annoying. – Liz added.

\- Oh my god, you two! – Allie laughed. – I thought you both like her?!

\- I do, - Liz answered. – she is a nice girl, but still annoying – sometimes.

\- Mostly. – Sonia added laughing.

\- Geez, now I really don´t want to know how much you like me. – Allie said jokingly. As a matter of fact, she liked both of the older women. Liz was closer to her than Sonia, but she was still happy that they both think that Doreen is annoying.

Allie comfortably crossed her legs and turned her head a little bit just so she can throw a glance at the workout area. The smile she was sporting suddenly disappeared. Will Jackson.

 

Allie Novak never considered herself a jealous person, but it looks like she is. She never had a reason to be jealous until she has noticed how Bea Smith and Will Jackson could cozy up. There is something between them, god knows what, but something is making them whisper and lean close to each other on a regular basis - exactly as now. Will was leaning closer to the fence obviously whispering something.

 

Of course, everyone knows that Bea has “allies” between the screws, that she has some sort of free hand to deal with things, but Jackson was different. Their closeness is different, Allie had that feeling from the beginning and she couldn´t shake it off. Even if she should. She really should do that as one of her steps to get over Bea Smith. Jealousy is just a very good way how to ignite her crush again. Not that it is extinguished for good, unfortunately, it is still there, even if not so strong than before.

 

These days Allie Novak could exist in the close proximity of Bea Smith without being utterly rendered speechless or having her mind fogged with a thick cloud of lust. She could talk to her with normal voice instead of a shaky crackling one, she won’t spoil this by letting jealousy taking the best of her. She won´t let that burning fire deep within her get strong again just because Bea is talking with Jackson. She is the top dog, she must talk to him, right? Yes, that is right. Allie took a calming breath and forced herself to smile. Trying this way to convince herself that everything is alright.

 

But then, well fuck! Bea and Maxine stopped working out and they were coming obviously their way. Shit! Allie clenched her teeth. “Why in the hell she doesn´t use that towel?” – she thought as she watched top dog approaching. Her skin was glistening in the sun with sweat and small droplets were running down her face and neck. “Wipe yourself for fuck sake!” – Allie screamed internally. She knew that she is starring, but there was no way to turn her head. That small bead of sweat sliding down the redhead´s neck had her captivated.

 

Allie swallowed a huge amount of saliva which has gathered in her mouth. Biting her trembling tongue, she tried to look casual. The two women stopped at their table and Bea finally wiped her face.

\- Tina is coming back. – Maxine said. – Jackson is going to pick her up right now. We are going to great her.

\- Be careful. – Liz smiled.

\- We have no time for a shower before the shift, would you mind taking this and just toss it into my cell?

Maxine folded her towel and handed it to Liz.

\- Of course love.

\- We will be back in time, but in case we won’t, just do everything as per usual. – Bea said and wiped her forehead again.

\- Bea! – Someone said behind her. – May I talk to you? There is something I would like to discuss with you.

Bea turned around and found herself face to face with Janie, she was the leader in G block. She didn’t look too distraught or anxious. The top dog had a more pressing issue now.

\- I´m sorry, I have to go now, don´t have time to talk. – She smiled at the older woman. -  But Allie here will talk with you, ok? You tell her everything, you can trust her and she will tell me what is going on. – Bea pointed at the empty bench near the back wall. – Go there and wait for her.

\- Alright, thank you, Bea. – The woman said and did as she was told. Bea watched as she walked away and sat down. Then she turned to the young blonde and stretched out her hand. Allie looked at her speechless, maybe a little bit confused and very surprised. She placed her hand into Bea´s and as soon as the strong fingers wrapped around her hand she felt a strong pull. Suddenly she was standing in front of the top dog, staring into her eyes.

\- Just listen to her alright, don’t give her advice or anything. If it is about something small like missing cups or stolen snack, then get the name if she knows who is it, so I can scold them. In case it is something more serious just get as much information as you can. That is all.

With that, the redhead pushed her towel into Allie´s hands and turned to Maxine.

-Let's go!

They were walking away side by side with quick pace leaving a stunned blonde behind. Allie was in a mild shock and her hands were burning as she was tightly grasping the slightly damp towel. What has just happened? She looked at Liz and Sonia, both women were smiling and Liz even winked at her.

 

Allie must have used all her will power to control herself and stop herself from bringing the towel to her face and nuzzle into it. That would be a really big faux pas. She throws a last glance at Bea and Maxine. The duo was already disappearing behind the door and then she slowly walked towards the woman waiting on her.

 

* * *

 

Every unit is the same in every block. Same walls, same blueprint, same furniture, same floor and same cells. All the same and yet so different. Bea was perched against the table while Maxine was standing quietly at her side. They were quiet, not because they were scared or anxious, but because there was not much to say. After they walked into the unit everyone who was there ran away, they know better than to get mixed up in the top dogs business.

They didn´t have to wait for long. A few minutes later Tina walked through the gate with Will Jackson right behind her.

\- Do you want me to guard the gate?

Bea shook her head.

\- We are ok, thanks.

Jackson just nodded and he was gone.

\- What do you want Bea? – Tina was surprised to see the top dog in her unit.

\- I want to welcome you back in your unit, as this is the last time. Next time you won’t come back. Stay away from drugs and keep your women on a leash. – Bea pushed herself off the table and walked to the young Asian.  – This is not a warning Tina, this is a fact. You are already dead, you are here just because I let you, one more mistake and you will be just a memory. I´m tired of your shit, so give yourself a favor and use your fucking head. – Bea growled and not letting Tina to even open her mouth she walked past her. Tina stood frozen, the first time in years she had a feeling that she is really walking behind the limit and she must step back. Something in Smith changed, she looked that she meant every word.

\- Welcome back. – Maxine said with a huge amount of sarcasm and walked after Bea, both of them heading out of the unit

\- Do we have time to shower? – Bea asked.

\- No, we have to go to the laundry room. – Maxine chuckled. – Do you read this stuff in books or you prepare speeches like this?

\- It comes to me naturally. – They both laughed. – Was it too dramatic?

\- Little honey, just a little. It was effective, though. I think she got the message, plus lines like this will look good in your memoirs.

\- My memoirs? Are you kidding, I´m not interested in writing any memoirs.

\- Oh, honey, I´m already doing that. – Maxine said with a serious tone. It had its effect as Bea stopped dead in her track.

-You are kidding, right?

Maxine looked over her shoulder and laughed. Bea quickly caught up with her.

\- Do you think she will stop bringing the drugs in?

\- Yes, at least for a while. – Maxine said. – I´m sure she will be informed about Wang soon and until she deals with her, she would behave. She can´t afford a war on two fronts. More than the drugs she needs control over the Asians.

\- Yeah, that is true. – Bea agreed.

\- Bea? – Maxine slowed down a little and softly asked. – Are you alright?

\- Of course, why wouldn´t... “I”, the redhead was about to finish the sentence when she has realized that Maxine is not referring to Tina and all this mess, but the day which was closing on her once again. – Yeah, I´m ok. – she whispered.

They didn’t talk a lot during the rest of the trip to the laundry room. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

The shift started as usual. Maxine and Bea were not late and mostly they were not harmed. Liz felt relieved. The possibility that Tina would try something right after coming out from the slot was minimal, but you never know at Wentworth. So, the old blonde felt relieved watching them coming in time and smiling. Both of them took their places and started working.

Allie was glad too. Alright, she was always happy to see Bea, so it doesn’t really count. She continued folding the clothes opting rather waiting a little bit until the women calm down and settle into their routine before approaching Bea with the new problem she has to solve.

Suddenly there was some commotion and noise in the back and when Allie turned that way she saw that it was Doreen and her friend from H2. They were hanging out a lot lately. Allie did not care at all, she was not fond of Doreen before and especially not after their fight two weeks ago. It was nothing serious. Simple spat in the unit kitchenette. Doreen was running her mouth and complaining as she usually does, Allie told her to go and chill what led to a fight. Allie Novak is not mean, she doesn't start fights. Not even with someone like Doreen, she meant it as a joke. Of course, the other woman took huge offense and it blew into a fairly big fight or maybe it is better to call it a loud argument. Since then they have barely greeted each other.

Allie looked around and seeing that everyone was focused on their jobs or lost in conversation, she slowly sauntered to the steam press. Bea was slightly smiling, it looked like she was lost in her world too. Her movements automated after all those years. She noticed Allie just when the young woman stood next to her their arms brushing.

Allie looked around and smiled cheekily, her blue eyes were sparkling.

\- So, this is how the top dog sees the world.

Bea glanced at her trying to suppress the smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

\- Queen Bea watching over her slaves. Oh, wait not slaves, let’s say, peasants. Word slave and a mental picture of spanking or a whip in your hand would make few women uncontrollable. I personally think that black latex is probably the only thing that won’t suit you.

Allie looked slowly to her left in an attempt to gauge how the redhead takes the teasing. Whatever happened with Tina must have been good and it left the top dog in a good mood as she just smirked.

\- Don´t know about latex, but I think the leather gear I had for riding suited me well.

Well fuck! How is that saying:”Who lives by the sword, dies by the sword.”? Or how is that for fuck sake. Allie licked her lips but gave herself a huge mental slap. This is not what she wanted to know.

\- Riding? – she asked, her voice croaked and failing within one word.

\- Yeah, I used to have a bike. – Bea smiled at the memory. – A long time ago, had it from my granddad, but sold it when I met Harry.

Well, double fuck! Allie tried as well as she could to suppress a moan coming deep from within her body. No question how she will fall in sleep tonight. Hell, this is not helping her work of getting over Bea Smith.

\- Shame you sold it. – She said sincerely. – I brought up the spanking and slaves as I want to talk to you about it. – Bea´s eyes went wide and Allie blushed. -  I meant that, do you remember those two new girls who offered themselves to you?

Bea nodded and now it was her turn to blush.

\- Well, Juice has her eyes on the blonde and when I say eyes I mean hands too. That is what the lady from G3 wanted. They are in her unit and they are getting harassed. I told her you will fix it. It involves Juice, so that is out of my reach. I really don´t want to be near that woman.

\- Yeah, that is right. Stay away from her. Thanks for dealing with it.

\- No worries, my pleasure to help out. What are you going to do?

\- I don´t know yet, but honestly, I have enough this. I´m tired of them not listening. It is a freaking Catch 22, I can´t really do anything. They are keeping their women in check if I would take them out some of the women would step in and trying their luck with some bullshit.

\- Yeah, I got it. Plus devil you know is still better than the one you don´t.

Bea nodded, yeah, that is true. She knows how to deal with them, even if it is tiring. They lived in some sort of crazy symbiosis. Tina, Juice and now Kaz pulled out some stupid move and she put them into their place. Simple as that. This must keep the women occupied and entertained enough to be grounded. Nobody else ever tried to do something stupid. They were living quiet lives, just trying to get over their sentences.

 

Bea felt the blonde shift next to her. She turned her head to look at her while carefully opening the press. Her brown eyes found themselves staring into blue ones. Allie was starring.

\- What? – Bea asked gulping at the intensity of the young woman´s look. Allie smiled and gave her the next sheet ready to be ironed.

\- Nothing. – she said never trying to break their eye contact. – Just thinking about the first time when we stood here together. – she said flexing her hand.

\- I´m so sorry Allie. – Bea whispered sincerely. She felt guilty and regretted hurting the young blonde.

\- No worries Bea, it was my fault. I deserved it. Even if I have to say, that I had no idea about that plan. But that was a long time ago. Look at us now. We are unit buddies now.

Allie winked and Bea chuckled. Allie Novak is weird, really weird. Bea knew that she is being honest. She was forgiven. But then, Allie forgave her the beating she got and that was much worse than the burned hand.

 

Allie Novak is strange and weird, that much is obvious. She is a bundle of positive energy, tough yet so sensitive. She is so childish, but so smart and wise in the same time. She can laugh and goof around with Boomer and the next moment she is in a deep conversation with Liz or discussing Victorian literature with Sonia. Allie Novak is so strange and weird and complex, Bea never met anyone like that before. They have met under difficult circumstances and yet Bea had a feeling that it won’t be an obstacle in their friendship. With every passing day she felt that the young blonde just belonged to H1.


	11. Conspiration

Bea Smith had an obviously bad day that much was clear. Allie noticed that she have looked odd during the morning count and it was even worse during the breakfast. The normally quiet and collected top dog was fidgeting and snapping at everyone.

It did not get better during their shift either. Bea was quiet for one hour and a half, then she scolded Boomer for no reason. Ok, she was loud but not more than usually. Boomer did not say a thing just lowered her voice and kept working.

Girls from H2 were the next ones to be scolded and yelled at. Those talked back but that made Bea angry even more and it ended up with a big scene and yelling.

 

During lunch, Bea was quiet again. Not eating, just tossing her food around. Allie threw few glances her way but didn’t say a thing. Just chewed on her rice and kept her head down as everyone else. After getting back to H1 Doreen and Sonia started to work on their project again. Boomer went to check on her snack stash getting into Bea´s way as the top dog marched into her cell and slammed the door behind her. Allie raised her eyebrows and looked at Maxine who just sat down on the couch.

\- What was that? What is up her ass?

\- Nothing love, just let her be. – Liz said as she sat next to Maxine.

\- Ok, what is it? – Allie asked as she noticed the look the two women exchanged.

\- It´s Debbie´s birthday. – Maxine whispered. Allie´s eyes went wide, ah now it is understandable. Bea is upset and cranky. Of course, she is it must be a really difficult day for her.

\- Just leave her alone. – Liz said and Allie nodded as she sat down to the table. She had a lot of questions, but Liz and Maxine looked very serious and the young blonde felt that asking would be inappropriate.

Losing a child must be something terrible and under circumstances, as it happened to Bea, well, that is even worse. That must be something very hard to overcome, probably it is not even possible and one can just learn how to deal with it. Allie was hoping that Bea is getting help from Westfall. She needs it for sure. Bea is so strong and so tough, but her life as a top dog is very draining. No question about it.

 

Maxine and Liz were still going over the magazines. They were so lost in them that they have never noticed when Allie stood up and sauntered over to the redhead´s cell. She opted not knocking. She didn’t want to be stopped or wake up Bea in case she already fell in sleep while she was gathering her nerves.

 

The way her hand was trembling was not even funny. The reaction what her body and whole being has to the redhead is out of this world. Of course, the lust, desire and all what comes with the physical attraction was not so unexpected, even if the magnitude of it was more than surprising. Allie had no idea that her body is capable of feelings and reactions what the older woman caused her. But that was physical attraction and it made sense that her body was reacting the way it did. Now, this was something else. A trembling hand is a physical reaction too, but it is different if it twitches and shakes because it wants to feel soft skin or silky hair. And it is something else when it trembles because of a thought.

 

Allie tried to be as quiet as possible. She slipped into the cell hoping that she won’t get scolded right away or that Maxine won’t burst in and drag her out. She just wanted to see Bea, she wanted to be there and …and what? Allie had no idea. She leaned against the door and watched Bea lying on her bed. Allie assumed that even if she was quiet Bea heard her and it was confirmed as the redhead said.

\- I want to be alone Allie. – Bea said never turning towards the door or moving to that matter. She was lying on her side facing the wall her voice coming muffled but audible.

\- How did you know it was me?

\- Everyone else would not dare to bother me now.

Allie smiled and stepped closer, nudging Bea´s legs aside she sat down on the other end of the bed. They were both quiet for awhile. Allie suddenly questioned if it was the right thing to barge in and Bea was battling between wanting to be alone but feeling somewhat better since the blonde dipped the bed.

\- Tell me about Debbie. – Allie said quietly, her voice shaking more than she wanted. Bea shifted looking sideways at the young woman.

\- What do you want to know?

\- Everything. – Allie smiled softly.

Bea turned onto her back and stretched out her legs over the blonde´s. She saw the surprise on Allie´s face but then the young woman smiled and placed her hands on Bea´s legs. Genuine interest showed on her face as she played with the fabric of Bea´s pants and looked at her shyly waiting for her to start.

 

“This is what having a sister feels like.” – Bea thought as she felt calmness washing over her. She was pretty wound up all day, probably since last night. Debbie was on her mind the last few days but last evening it started affecting her badly. The image of her beautiful daughter persistently haunted her mind. Now she felt her insides getting loosened up and the weight from her chest was gone too. There was no way to deny it, Allie has a strange impact on her. If Maxine is her best friend, what the tall brunette most definitely is, then Allie is kinda taking place in her life as her little sister. Bea was not sure if she likes that. She doesn’t need anyone to be that close to her – for a lot of reasons. It was dangerous and just a burden, she is stronger alone.

She told Allie about the time when Debbie made hotel for snails and how she learned riding a bike. They laughed a lot as Bea brought up just the good memories. For some reason, Allie´s presence and warm smile kept the bad memories away. It is nice to have someone who makes you feel so at ease. Nice, but scary and maybe a little unsettling. Wentworth is not a place where you can keep close relationships. One way or another you will get hurt. Especially if you are a lifer.

* * *

 

 

Maxine and Bea walked into the H3 without any fear or hesitation. Girls from H3 are not the most pleasant inmates of Wentworth that is for sure, but they are not the bravest either. They are more the sneaky pain in the butt type, what means that if the top dog and her right hand walk into their unit no one will put up a fight.

Maxine opened every cell door and told everyone to leave. Bea stopped in the middle of the unit facing Juice´s cell.

\- Juice! Come out, we must talk! – she yelled.

It didn´t take long and the cell door cracked open. Juice was coming out with a smirk.

\- Top dog herself, what do we owe this pleasure?

Bea was not in the mood for her today. Actually not ever, but on good days she could at least stand her somewhat.

\- Cut the crap Juice, what the fuck are you doing again? Fuck sake I told you that you can´t touch anyone without their permission.

-What are you talking about?

\- The blonde from G3. Stop harassing her, alright?!

\- She liked it, Bea. – Juice smirked.

\- Fuck sake Juice, I don´t think so, if she is asking for help to get rid of you.

\- This is not nice Bea, not everyone is screwing the guards, women needs to get laid.

\- Stop spreading this bullshit about guards, nobody is screwing them! If you want to get laid work on your charm and find yourself someone willing.

Juice smirked.

\- Maybe you should cut me some slack Bea. I could be useful to you.

\- I don´t even want to know what you mean. – the redhead rolled her eyes.

\- I mean that I know something that could save your blondie.

Bea felt like someone just hit her with something big and heavy over her head.

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - She asked as her heart started racing and her veins were painfully pulsing in her temple. But her confusion soon grew into anger as Juice smiled.

\- Your polish princess is in a big trouble. I might tell you who is after her if you let me have some fun. Everyone wins, Novak might survive and I will get laid. It is a good deal, Bea.

It was not. Before she knew what was happening Bea had her pinned to the wall.

-You should know better than to fuck with me by now! – she growled and pushed her arm more into the old woman´s neck. – You don’t get to blackmail me! Stupid old bitch! – Juice was getting red by the lack of oxygen and the pressure on her throat. Bea relieved the pressure a little to let her breath, but just for a second so she could press back with more force. – If anything happens to Allie or anyone from my girls for that matter, I will kill you. If they slip and break their leg it will be your fault, if they get cold – it will be your fault. Do you understand? If someone from H1 gets into trouble with screws or anything bad happens – it will be on you and I will end you. – She let her go and stepped back just to have more room to hit her. Juice got two huge blows. One landing on her jaw and one somewhere under her ear, it will ring for few days surely. – It starts to feel like Tina, Proctor and you forgot while I´m here. I think that I will have to take one of you out to remind everyone what happens if someone messes with my family. – With that, she turned around and made few steps towards the door just to be stopped by a defeated voice.

\- If you want to take out someone, it should be Proctor.

Bea turned around to face the old woman again. Juice wiped the blood coming from her mouth and tried to straighten up herself.

\- She is after your blondie. One of my girls heard her talking to Stewart in the kitchen. I don´t know more. She was in the supply room hiding behind the shelf far away from them. All she understood was that the screw will help Proctor. They were talking something about cameras and places where people don’t go often. I assume they are trying to find a place for an ambush. That is all I know. You owe me one.

Bea laughed, fuck sake, Juice is really just this stupid.

\- No Juice, I don’t owe you anything! You screwed it up when you have decided to blackmail me instead of telling me straightforward.

\- I don’t do straight Bea. – the old woman winked. Geez, she is unbelievable!

Bea wanted to punch her but Juice is not worth it. Bea´s mind was on something else already. She must make sure Allie Novak is safe. What a mess! She let go of the old woman and quickly walked out of H3.

 

* * *

 

Maxine waited until the gate was open and then walked straight to the top dog´s table where Liz, Sonia, Boomer, and Allie were sitting.

\- Listen, we have a problem. – Maxine said as she sat down turning towards Allie. - Proctor is after you and she is not alone, Stewart is helping her.

\- What?! Are you sure? – Liz asked.

Maxine nodded. Allie felt how her heart started hammering in her chest. This is not good, she knows Kaz, if she is angry like this she is capable of everything.

\- Where is Bea?

\- She will be here soon. She went to see the governor and tell her about Stewart. She will be back soon and give orders. But you know the drill. Under no circumstances stay alone. Don´t follow anyone, even if they ask for help it might be a trap.

\- Yes, I know. I remember.

\- No worries, Bea will take care of it. – Sonia smiled at Allie. – She should deal with her for good, that Proctor woman is a huge troublemaker.

\- I wanted to choke her, Bea said no. – Boomer shrugged.

\- Boomer, you can’t just choke people. – Liz scolded her.

\- Why not? She deserves it.

\- That is true, but then you could choke almost everyone in here.

The bickering went on and suddenly Allie felt that she had to get away for a minute and breathe without having worried eyes on her, so she stood up and straightened her jumper.

\- I need something sweet, can I get you anything?

\- No, I´m fine. – Liz said and Maxine shook her head.

\- I want some cookies, but I will go with you. – Boomer said standing up.

\- No Booms, that is ok, I will get you some.

\- Blondie, we have to watch you, so I´m going. Nobody will touch you, I promise. I will bash everyone first I swear.

\- I know, thanks, Booms, but it is ok if you watch from here. – She pointed at the consession stall. – It is right here and I´m sure that nobody will try anything yet, so all is good.

-I´m not sure…

-It is alright Boomer, I think that she can go and get some snack by herself. – Maxine smiled at Boomer. – Nobody is around, plus Booms we have to look like nothing is happening. You can´t hold her hand all the time. Just make sure she is not alone.

Boomer nodded and sat back down. Sometimes she was confused from all this prison politics and rules. Her friends liked to complicate things and over think. She was not like that. If it was up to her she would have already ripped a new one to Proctor. Bashed her head and it would have been all over. But Bea is the top dog, she makes the rules and what she and Maxine say that is what Boomer does. This is the way she made it easier for herself. So, she just sat back down and watched as Allie walked towards the concession stand.

 

Allie made it to the stand and lined up in the cue if we can call it like that as there were just two women in front of her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to collect herself at least a bit. It is starting to look like the life in prison is all about getting from one shit to another. She kinda missed the days when all she had to do was observing the top dog and nothing else.

 

Now she had the top dog close, but she couldn’t observe her as there was always some shit going on. She got cookies for Boomer, some salty crackers for the table and orange for herself. Bench across the yard was occupied by two girls from H3. Allie noticed them as she walked back towards their table. Are they here to watch her? Is it possible that they are now making mental notes about what is she doing? Are they looking for the best moment to attack? She couldn’t help but wonder.

 

She tossed the crackers on the table and sat down handing the cookies to Boomer sitting next to her.

\- These are great! Thanks!

Thankfully the girls were talking about something else know. Allie was grateful for that. This whole thing was putting her again in the middle of everyone´s attention and she did not like it at all. She felt bad that everyone will have to accustom their life to the mess she brought with herself.

 

Allie´s short nail easily slid under the orange skin and she starts to peel it off. Her mind was racing in every direction and she was not really paying attention to the gossip around the table. Getting bashed from Kaz and her old crew was not a very pleasant vision but getting raped or killed by Stewart was even worse. She pushed the peeled orange skin aside and tried to tear it apart without getting the juice all over herself.

\- Here she comes. – Liz said and before Allie could have turned to see who she was referring to she felt for a second whiff of a scent what was unique for the top dog Smith and then she saw her sitting down across the table right in front of her.

 

Their eyes locked and suddenly all became lighter. Allie smiled as she ate the first piece of the orange while watching the redhead settling down on the bench. Bea shifted a little trying to get comfortable while quickly looking at her crew. The gossip stopped and obviously, everyone was looking at Bea waiting what she has to say.

\- I assume that Maxine told you what is going on. – They all nodded. – Bennet was already gone she had some meeting or what; anyway I will talk to her tomorrow. For now stick together more than usually and especially make sure Allie is not alone.

-Don’t worry, I will look after the blondie. I like this goof. You just find a way to stop them. – Boomer said. - Or I can choke that old bitch.

\- No choking, Booms, not yet at least. We have to be careful if a screw is involved. You have just only one thing to do and that is keeping eye on Allie. Maxine and I will take care of Kaz. Nobody will start meddling, that is a strict order! We have to look like everything is cool.

\- What is exactly your plan Bea? – Sonia asked.

\- We have some girls watching Proctor already, so we will ask them what they saw. We will have to put someone on Stewart too and I will talk to the governor tomorrow. That is all we can do for now.

Everyone nodded and with that, they continued the gossiping. They are used to this, another day at Wentworth. Too many bored women locked up in a small space – conflicts are very common. Older inmates who remembered times before Bea Smith became the top dog were thankful for the quiet times what her ruling brought. Just some of the newcomers tried to stir some shit, but they have quickly learned that it is better to follow the rules. Everyone was hoping that Proctor will give up with her nonsense soon too.

 

Bea looked at Allie, the young woman looked fairly collected under circumstances. She was chewing on a piece of orange looking calm but lost in her thoughts. Her blue eyes were fixed on the orange in her hands. Bea carefully observed her. The young blonde was so different from everyone else in Wentworth. She looked like someone who really doesn’t belong in a prison. There was something pure and innocent in her. On the other hand, she looked like someone who did not care being locked up, someone who embraced the prison life. She is weird that is for sure, Bea knew that for a long time now. The young woman lifted her head and their eyes met. They were silently staring at each other until Bea spoke.

\- Allie, you just do as I say ok. Please don’t go investigating or trying talking with Proctor. Don’t do anything on your own, alright. I will fix this and I will do it quickly, trust me. But I must know that you are safe all the time, alright?

Allie nodded and handed her piece of orange.

\- I promise that I won’t go near her and I will stay around people.

Bea chewed on the orange raising her eyebrows.

\- People? No Allie! You will stay around Maxine, Booms or me. In the special case with Liz and Sonia, but under no circumstances any of the other girls. We have no idea who is on Proctor´s side. Most of the women have enough brain, but some of them might be influenced or simply blackmailed.

\- Alright, I get it. – Allie said and handed the redhead the last piece of the orange after throwing one into her own mouth.

 

* * *

 

There was some shuffling outside again. This time Bea got up from the bed, pulled on her pants and threw the red blanket over her shoulders as she was cold after getting out from under the warm cover. She slowly opened the cell door and peeked out. She was right, it was Allie. The top dog came out of her cell and leaned against the door waiting for the blonde to come back from the kitchenette.

 

The blonde was shuffling back soon enough with a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

\- Bea? – she said quietly as she spotted the redhead. – Did I wake you? I´m sorry.

\- Can't you sleep? – Bea asked the obvious.

\- Can´t turn off my brain. I can´t believe that she would do that.

Allie sat down on the chair, tucked her legs underneath her body and looked into the cup as she was expecting to find some answer there. Bea walked to the couch and sat down watching the young woman nervously running her fingers over the cup.

\- I will keep you safe, I promise.

\- I know. I´m not really scared. I mean, I am – she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear - but I´m more anxious and stressed than scared. It is a mess. Part of me is hurt that she would do this to me and I feel so guilty bringing this mess here to H1.

\- Come here. – Bea said and patted the couch next to her. – This is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. – she said watching Allie standing up and sitting on the couch next to her. Bea reached towards her aiming to take her hand and offer some comfort, but before she could do that Allie shifted and laid down on her side placing her head on the top dog's lap. Curling up she never saw the mild shock on Bea´s face. It did not last for long, though. She pulled the red blanket from under herself as it was wrapped around her and threw it over Allie. She evened it out and then after awkward hesitation, she rested her hand on Allie´s hip.

\- Try to sleep you need to be sharp tomorrow.

Allie´s hair is soft, very soft and silky. Bea slid her fingers gently over the young woman´s scalp. She tucked few strands behind her ear watching her profile. The contour of her jaw, lips and her flickering eyelids. She must have been very tired. Bea already noticed as the blonde´s breathing relaxed and her body softened and loosened up. Allie reached out from under the blanket and grasped Bea´s hand pulling it from her hip to her chest. Bea felt two soft hands clutching hers and she couldn’t help the smile forming on her face.

 

She kept stroking Allie´s hair and she was thinking about how in the hell can Kaz Proctor be so cruel. She helped Allie, Bea knew that and she knew that Allie at one point considered the old blonde for some sort of mother figure. How can she do this to her? Conspiring with Stewart indicates that what she have planned is something really bad. Bea had no idea how could someone want to hurt this kind young soul. Proctor is simply crazy. Bea squeezed little her hand vowing to herself to make sure that no one will ever hurt Allie Novak while she is around. She felt a squeeze back and then Allie tightened her grip and pulled her hand closer to her chin cuddling it strongly to her chest.


	12. Mister Jackson

 

Sometimes you wake up, open your eyes and you have this strange feeling that this day will be beautiful. You don´t know why and you don’t know how you know it – you just do. Today is one of those days. Sun is shining at least that is what beams coming through the small cell window indicate and the prison is quiet with comfortable silence.

Silence is always strange in Wentworth. It can be an omen that something bad is going to happen or it can be a sign of a lovely day when the reality of your situation doesn’t hit you as hard as usually. There was no question about how awesome this day will be when Allie woke up with her face practically pushed into Bea Smith´s toned stomach. It was a pure miracle that she had successfully fought the urge to moan and press herself hard into the soft fabric covering those surely tight muscles.

This whole “they are after me and want to kill me” thing suddenly didn’t felt so unsettling and scary. Sleeping and waking up on the top dog´s lap was worth it. Allie smiled and she felt her breath speeding up at the memory of Bea´s fingers sliding through her hair. She was startled by a soft voice.

\- Allie, are you alright? – Maxine asked she was sitting next to her on the couch since they came back from the breakfast. – You must be tired. Have you slept at all?

Allie nodded, she never slept better. Maxine gently stroked her hand.

\- You are grinning like you have lost your mind. Do you want chamomile tea? I think that you need it, you must be stressed like hell, honey.

\- Yeah, you look weird. – Boomer added looking at the young blonde with concern.

\- I´m fine, really. – Allie smiled. – Just being lost in my thoughts that is all.

\- Are you thinking about that old bitch? Don’t you worry, we will take care of her. Sucks though that she is so mean to you. I thought she liked you.

Allie had to blink twice. “What?” Boomer is always frank, what does she mean? “Old bitch?” that is too harsh. “She doesn’t like me?” … what the hell?

\- I wish that Bea would allow me to bash that blonde head of hers. It is not cool conspiring with screws. – Boomer said whispering the last part.

Allie chuckled. “Right, she is talking about Kaz.” Obviously, Boomer and Maxine are assuming that her head is full of Kaz Proctor and the impending doom she is facing.

\- I will make you that tea. – Maxine wanted to stand up but Allie stopped her.

\- Oh no, really! I don’t want tea, I´m good. We will have to go to laundry room soon anyway. Are we waiting for Bea here, or will she join us there?

\- It depends on when she will finish with the governor.

\- Alright. – Allie said her mind shifting back again to earlier this morning. Bea was already up when she stirred on her lap. When she turned on her back and looked up, set of brown eyes was looking back at her. The redhead sported a sleepy but utterly adorable face. She patted her leg and said:”Come on let's go shower.” Allie had to bite her lip at the memory. Well, fuck! Those words sent chills through her spine and warm flood into her abdomen. Implications of those words are more than enough to make her blush and dizzy, but they were said with a raspy morning growl which had an even bigger effect -  it made her throat and some other parts clench.

 

The magic was gone as soon as Bea knocked softly on Boomer´s and Maxine´s cells and Allie realized that she will be part of the top dog´s morning routine. Bea, Maxine, and Boomer showered together every morning. Under “together” is meant that they went together to the bathrooms where Boomer stayed outside guarding the door while Maxine and Bea showered. Then they swapped. Not all the time, it was depending on which one of them wanted to go. But because the bathroom is one of the best places for attacks they always went together. Making sure nobody could jump them.

 

After the shower which was not as sexy as Allie thought as Boomer was yelling some questions through the door and Maxine was laughing and chatting with Bea so the whole thing was very quick and left no room for dreaming, they went for breakfast. Bea ate way too quickly even if Allie scolded her and then she went to see the governor while the rest of them finished their breakfast and walked back to H1. Liz, Sonia, and Doreen left to check something in the library for that project they were working on and that left the three of them where they are now sitting on the couch and waiting for Bea.

* * *

 

Bea knew that it won’t be easy, but she never expected that the governor will be so stupid about it. With time they have learned how to work together and it had been months since they had last time trouble to agree on something.

\- I need proof, Smith, you know that.

\- Yes, I do, but I´m sure that there is something we can do until then.

\- What do you want me to do?

\- Make sure that his shifts will be far from H1 for starters. But do it without getting too suspicious of course. If they find out that we know it will be impossible to get proof.

Vera shook her head. Smith must be mistaken this time for sure. There is no way that Jake is mixed up in some illegal stuff or ganging up with Proctor.

\- Maybe we should slot Proctor for something. – she said.

\- No, - Bea disagreed right away. – they would know that we are up on them. Just make sure he is far away for now. I need few days to collect information.

\- Alright. Even if I doubt that you are right this time. Mister Stewart is not that type who would do such a thing.

Of course, she is defending the young and handsome guard. Bea knew that it won’t be easy to convince her to go against a guard. Understandably she can´t imagine that someone from her staff would be involved in something illegal.

 **-** What is going on with that project in the library? – Bennet asked steering away from the topic.

\- As far as I know all is good. Doreen is taking it pretty seriously. Sonia, Liz and some other girls are helping her so I think it will be good.

Vera nodded.

\- Good, women need these projects. It is good if they are occupied and have something to do.

\- Yeah, less work for me. Bored women are hard to handle. – Bea smiled trying to keep the mood friendly. There is no need to piss the governor off.

* * *

 

It was after the evening count when Bea told them the short version of her dialogue with the governor. It didn’t change anything for them. The same precautions apply for the next few days. They will have to stay alerted until new information is gathered. Everyone understood and went on with their nightly routine. Sonia went to sleep early while the rest of them stayed. Doreen pulled out a magazine and sat down on the chair. Liz grabbed the cards and with Maxine and Boomer, they started playing.

Bea nudged Allie´s elbow before the blonde could sit down to the table with the others.

\- Come with me. – she nodded towards Allie´s cell.

Allie smiled and almost started skipping after Bea with excitement. Looks like she is going to get one on one time with the redhead and even if it was not for the first time or even fifth, it always made her happy. The cell door closed behind them and Bea slid her shoes off sitting down on the bed. Allie did the same, taking place on the other end.

\- What is it? – she asked knowing that there must be a reason behind this visit.

\- I just want to tell you the more detailed version of what is happening. 

 Bea never gave out information easily. She tried to keep the women of H1 out of the top dog´s business as much as she could. Everyone knew just what they had to. Maxine was the only one who got a full closure of things. But now Allie was in the middle of this mess so she was entitled to know the details.

\- The governor is not really convinced that Stewart could be mixed up in this. She wants proof before she takes some steps.

\- Shit, what proof does she want? It´s not like we can wiretap them or something.

\- They will slip and we will know it. Kaz is being watched already and I will talk to mister Jackson and ask him to keep an eye on Stewart from outside.

Allie couldn´t help herself and rolled her eyes. “ Here we go, Jackson again.” She had no idea why she was so jealous. Bea having a thing for Will Jackson is much better than if she had a crush on some woman. She can´t compete with a guy but losing to a woman would be devastating.

\- What is between you and Jackson? – it was the question which was bothering the young blonde for moths now.

\- What? Nothing!

\- Are you sure? You talk about him like he was your best friend or what. Are you sleeping with him?

\- What the fuck! Are you insane! – Bea hissed at the young blonde.

\- There must be something, you two look really cozy.

\- Why does everyone assume this?!

\- Because it looks that way.

\- What are you talking about? We barely talk with each other.

\- You are always whispering something to each other.

\- Because he is giving me information. Messages from the governor or all the relevant gossip he heard and I do the same. Why nobody accuses me of lagging? Everyone is concerned about me sleeping with him instead. Why must everything be concerned about sex around here?

\- Because we are in a prison Bea and the women are horny. – Allie laughed. Bea didn’t she blushed instead.

\- Well, I´m not sleeping with him or anyone else.

\- Why not? You could have anyone.

This time it was Bea who laughed.

\- Anyone? Are you crazy? There are just screws around and I definitely don’t want to get into mess like that.

Allie felt the familiar tightening of her throat and stomach as she always did when Bea stressed her heterosexuality.

\- There are other options Bea. – she tried to sound nonchalant despite the huge lump in her throat. Bea rolled her eyes.

\- I´m not gay and even if I was, that doesn’t mean that I would sleep around. Look at you. You are gay and you are not having sex either.

\- That is different.

\- Why? I´m sure that you could have anyone you wanted as well.

Allie Novak never did anything so hard in her life than to keep her mouth shut at this moment. Her jaw clenched painfully. Well, she has to breathe through this, it would be really stupid to say that:”Hell no Bea, I can´t have who I want because she is straight and not interested at all.” She really couldn’t say that, so she just nodded.

\- I think that you have a point. Prison or no prison, some of us still want connection and affection more than a simple fuck.

Bea smirked, her eyes getting a cheeky sparkle.

\- So, no one caught your eye so far? Prison full of desperate women should be like an open buffet for someone like you.

-Someone like me? – Allie tried not to take offense, what the hell she means? She could just hope that the top dog is not referring to her past. That would crush her, a lot of people didn’t understand that being a prostitute is not something that defines you, she hopes that Bea is not one of those people. She had to do it to survive and even if people think that there are always other options, sometimes there are not. She lifted her eyes dreading the words which were about to leave that beautiful mouth.

\- Yeah, someone young and beautiful.

Allie let out a loud hearty laugh. Well, this is unexpected but awesome. She smiled brightly and shook her head in disbelief. It is unbelievable how strong hold this woman has on her. Putting her into a dark hole with one word just to lift her up with other.

\- I´m far from beautiful and I have been busy lately surviving instead of looking for a romance.

\- Oh come on, I´m sure that you have someone in your crosshair. Tell me, it is not fair that you guys always grill me about my none existent sex life and I can´t do the same.

Allie growled internally. “No, this is not happening.” She has to get out of this conversation soon.

\- Seriously, I have been busy settling down here and then there was that beating and moving here and all, so it was not on my mind at all.

\- At least tell me what is your type.

“Well fuck!”  - Allie thought.

\- Hmmm, my type are smart and kind women, so that is making my pool here very small, almost nonexistent. – she said and watched how Bea chuckled. – Let's go back to your plan. Do you think it is possible to prove that Stewart and Kaz are buddies?

\- We will find a way, don’t worry. We are watching them closely, they have no chance getting to you. If there is something mister Jackson will find it.

Allie winced again, she just couldn´t help it. Just hearing his name gave her knee-jerk reaction. Glancing at Bea she saw that the older woman got serious. She looked away nervously drumming her fingers on her legs before turning back to Allie.

\- When Debbie died, he did me a favor. – she looked at the young woman. – He visited her in the morgue, making sure that she was alright and… and he gave her a message from me. I won’t forget that. He is a good guy Allie, he had my back few times. I owe him a lot. That is all.

The young blonde barely took a breath while Bea was talking. The air suddenly became heavier and colder. Brown eyes were full of emotions sliding from Allie´s face to the door looking for an anchor which could ground her in this turmoil. Talking and reliving that time was still hard and it always will be.

 

Saying sorry wouldn´t be enough. Allie felt bad about how this conversation started. She had no way to know, that is true, but it hurt anyway. She was shallow and childish. She should have known that her Bea is not like that. That she wouldn´t fuck a screw and that the friendship between them must have some real and strong base. Bea Smith is guarded and a dignified person. Of course, she is not sleeping with Jackson that would be way below her. There was nothing much to say, the silence was more telling as they just simply looked into each other eyes. 

* * *

 

Bea and Allie joined the others around ten minutes ago. They were currently sitting on the couch. Allie was flipping through a magazine while Bea just watched the others playing cards. She felt tired after the long day she had and probably the conversation she had with Allie made her feeling little uneasy too.

\- Going to make a tea, do you want something? – she asked quietly leaning closer to the blonde. Allie shook her head and watched the redhead standing up and walking to the kitchenette. She poured water into the kettle and turned it on. The blonde gulped, unbelievable, how come that Bea can make even a simple thing as tea making look so sexy? She didn´t have too much time to think about it or enjoy the view because Doreen walked to join the redhead in the kitchenette and Allie rather focused back on the magazine.

 

Bea just took her cup from the shelf when she noticed Doreen approaching. She looked all business and Bea groaned internally. This will be painful again.

\- Bea, I want to talk to you.

\- What is it, Doreen? – Bea opened the tea box and took out one bag placing it into the cup.

\- I just want to ask how serious is this thing?

\- What thing?

Doreen nodded her head towards the couch where Allie was sitting.

\- That thing.

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean is she really in that kind of danger? Are we all in danger? Are you sure that she is not playing you? Maybe this is their plan to get us all.

Bea let out a long sigh.

\- I trust her, if I didn’t she wouldn’t be here and yes she is in danger. But she will be alright because we make sure of it.

\- We? We never agreed to this, you brought her here and put us all in danger.

\- So you think that I should let her be killed? That is what you want?

\- No, of course not! But you could have placed her in some other unit.

\- This is the safest place in Wentworth and I wanted her here. I´m sorry if you don’t like it, but that won’t change a thing, so live with it. – Bea hissed at her and then looked around checking if the others could hear them. Obviously, they couldn’t as everyone was still engaged in their previous activity.

\- Let it be Doreen and let the girl alone, do you understand? She is one of us and it will stay like that. - The kettle turned itself off and Bea grabbed it to fill up her cup. – Anything else? – Doreen shook her head and walked away. She was obviously pissed assuming from the way she walked into her cell and closed the door with more force than necessary.

 

Bea took her tea and walked back to the couch sliding back to her place next to Allie. She felt an urge to wrap her arm around the young woman and protect her. It was just Doreen and there was no need to be concerned, but Bea felt irritated anyway. She can fight the others, but she can’t have doubts about her own unit.


	13. Doreen

 

Bea and Maxine were slowly walking down the Wentworth´s hallways. After lunch, they went and visited few of their „friends“ – meaning personal rats and informators. Women who were an invisible part of the top dog´s well working system. They were from different units, different crews and their task was to have their ears and eyes open constantly filling in the top dog about news and gossip. It was working, this way Bea had a chance to extinguish problems at the beginning before they become something more serious.

Unfortunately today they didn´t learn anything helpful. Kaz was keeping everything to her chest and so did Stewart. Nobody saw them together and no one saw anything overly suspicious. Bea had no idea if that is good or bad. If it is a calm before the storm or if it means that they have still time to find out what is going on before Kaz makes a move.

\- I have no clue what kind of proof we can get. – Bea let out a frustrated sigh. - I wish that I could slot myself for two weeks. You know to get some break from all this shit.

\- Yeah, the slot is like Hawai Wentworth style. – Maxine chuckled. – Two weeks relaxing in a quiet and peaceful environment but the view is not the best.

Their laughter was interrupted by yelling coming from the H1 as they were coming closer.

 **-** We supposed to be a family! – They heard Doreen yelling and then Allie laughing.

\- Family? Are you insane! What is wrong with you! – Now it was Allie yelling.

\- What the fuck! – Bea whispered and they both sped up their steps. They ran into H1 to find Allie and Doreen standing four steps from each other in the middle of the unit yelling at each other. Allie ignored Liz who was trying to pull her away.

\- Never mention that if you think that you are part of a family you should learn how to give and not just take.

\- Yeah, right! Because you know so much about family! – Doreen answered.

\- Maybe I´m not an expert when to comes to families, but it looks like I know more about them than you do, considering the fact that you fucked a guy once and now you think that you are a family. Fuck sake, be real Doreen!

\- I don´t get why Bea can´t see that you are here with some agenda. You are here to spy or set her up. You were Proctor´s bitch and probably still are!

\- I would smash your face right now, but you are so stupid it is not worth it. – Allie said as Liz tried to step in front of her.

\- That is enough! – the whole unit suddenly echoed with the voice of Bea Smith – What the fuck is going on here!

Doreen glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

\- Nothing. There is no point to explain as you would take her side anyway.

\- Geezus, you are so childish it hurts! – Allie said as she stepped back. – Annoying bitch!

Bea looked at the evidently worked up blonde. She was standing behind Liz and if eyes could kill Doreen would be lying dead on the floor by now.

\- Allie, go to your cell! – Two blue eyes quickly flipped at Bea. It looked that she just now realized the redhead´s presence. – Now! Go! – Bea said loudly waiting for her to close the cell door and then she turned towards Doreen. – You too! We have to talk. – Doreen turned on her heels and walked into her cell followed by Bea. Liz and Maxine looked at each other and the brunette asked.

\- What happened?

\- Just small misunderstanding escalating into a huge mess. We were coming back from lunch when two girls asked Allie to give a message to Bea and I think Doreen got little jealous. She was jabbing into Allie for the last hour until she flipped and here we are.

Maxine rolled her eyes.

\- Those two are like two kids fighting over who is mommy's favorite. At least Doreen is acting like that and poor Allie just wonders what is her issue.

Maxine shook her head and went to the kitchen to make tea. For some reason, Doreen was really aggressive towards Allie. Maxine wondered why. Doreen never had a close relationship with Bea. She never even gave her respect Bea deserved. Mostly she just used her for own advantage. Getting in the charge of the library project or using Bea´s name as leverage with women. They have never really been friends so it makes no sense that she is jealous now. Hopefully, these spats will finish soon. They have bigger problems than this.

* * *

 

Not even the sun and fresh air helped Allie to calm down and forget about Doreen and her big mouth. They were sitting with Liz on the bench, legs stretched and leaning against the wall.

\- She is driving me nuts!

\- I have noticed love. – Liz chuckled. Allie took a deep breath and looked at the older woman.

\- Is that what you think too?

\- What?

\- That I want to set up Bea? That I´m in H1 to spy?

\- Well, honestly maybe at the beginning there was a little concern about your intentions. But Bea trusted you, so it was all good because Bea knows what is she doing. – she patted the young woman´s leg. – And now as I know you better I´m confident that you are not a spy. I think you are something else.

Allie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the old blonde.

\- What?

\- In love perhaps.

Allie knew that the sheer panic on her face and the blush gave her away so there was no point to deny it. „Well fuck!“ – she thought and hid her face in her hands.

\- How much is it obvious? – she asked through her fingers.

\- Not too much, I just had a hunch. At the beginning, I thought that it was just the very common „having a crush on the top dog“ phenomenon. It happens often. But then as time passed it started to be strange. It looks like your crush won't let go.

\- Who else knows?

\- Nobody, at least I never talked with anyone about it.

Now at least that is some sort of relief. Allie shyly bit her lip. She knew that she have to be careful but she would never have guessed that she is failing already.

\- Please don´t tell anyone. – she begged.

\- Of course, I won´t but you must be more careful if you want it a secret.

„Aww fuck!“ – Allie growled internally and then aloud.

\- Shit!- she glanced at Liz. – I´m throwing heart eyes on her, right?

\- Pretty much and you smile like a fool when she walks in. That is hard to miss too.

\- Do you think she has noticed?

Liz chuckled.

\- Don´t be silly! That woman wouldn´t know that you are flirting with her even if you swamped her with flowers and show the whole box of chocolate down her throat.

That sounded like a valid argument and Allie chuckled.

\- She can´t know Liz, you have to kick me if I´m too obvious. I´m sure it will pass with time and I don´t want to make our relationship awkward. We live literally twenty steps from each other and probably will for a few more years so it would be really unfortunate ...

\- Hey, Novak!

She was interrupted by loud calling from Mel. Allie lifted her head just to see Mel and two girls from her old crew approaching. „Shit!“ – she thought. This is not good. Suddenly they were surrounded by them. Liz stood up and looked at Allie.

\- Come on, we have to go, there is no time for catching up. – she sounded calm and collected. Allie had no idea how she managed that because she was shaking inside, not from fear but with anxiety. Something bad is about to happen, she felt it, she knows it. Her hunch was confirmed as soon as Mel stepped in front of Liz, blocking her way out.

\- I´m sure you have few minutes, we just need to talk with our old crew mate.

\- Sorry girls, we really have to go, you can find her later. Come on Allie, we are going.

Allie stood up just when Mel pushed Liz back.

\- I said we have to talk!

Allie instantly stepped in front of the older blonde.

\- Fucking touch her again and I will break your nose, Mel! – she said her blue eyes shining with anger. Liz grabbed her elbow.

\- Allie just goes, get away for fuck sake they just want to slot you. Don´t let them drag you into some shit. – she tried to get past Mel and the tall butch one. But they didn´t let them. Allie wanted to push Mel away as she was the smallest one, but the tall one grabbed her hand. Allie yanked it free and spun on her heels in an attempt to go around them, but the third one stepped in front of her. „Well fuck!“ – this is not good Allie thought. Liz was right, they are trying to provoke her, she can´t fight back or cause a scene. She would be slotted no matter what.

\- What is going on here ladies?

Liz grinned as the three bitches from H3 stepped back hearing Will Jackson´s voice.

\- All good mister Jackson, - she said – girls here are just worried about Allie. She looks kinda pale maybe you should escort her to H1.

\- What is wrong with you Novak?

Allie felt her insides churning. „Fuck sake!“ – it must be exactly Jackson who will save her ass. Life is a bitch. She had no other choice though and she has to admit that she felt relief and some kind of gratitude towards the man.

\- I´m good, I just should lay down for a bit.

\- Alright, come on then. – he said waiting for her to move. Liz smiled and walked after Allie and mister Jackson. They have dodged the bullet this time.

* * *

 

Bea was lying on her bed and drawing her frustration away. The pencil danced on the white paper with quick moves. Thank god, this day is almost over as it was a disaster, ok maybe that is a too strong word but it was a shitty day. First the fight between Doreen and Allie, then she couldn´t get any new information, Liz and Allie got almost attacked and it was topped with an unpleasant session with Bridget Westfall.

Their meetings were really good since Franky got out. Bea assumed that some of Franky´s stories made the psychologist look at inmates differently. Especially at some of Franky´s friends and for a quite long time she considered herself for one. This time it was not such a good session. Bridget had few stupid questions today and Bea doesn´t like to be questioned and confused.

There was a soft knock on the door and Bea lifted her head to see Allie waving at her through the window. Bea waved at her to come in. The young blonde quietly slipped in cradling a small bowl in her hands.

\- I´m sorry Bea. – she said while sitting down on the bed.

\- For what?

\- For giving you hard time with Doreen. I know that we have a bigger problem now and this is really stupid and childish, just giving you an extra headache. – she kicked down her shoes and crawled up on the bed and leaned against the wall placing the bowl between them.

\- I wouldn´t call it a headache, it is more pain in the ass.

Allie chuckled and pushed the small bowl towards Bea. It was a fruit bowl Wentworth style. Just some apple slices, orange, and a banana.

\- Do you think that we will get grapes sometime? – Allie said as she slowly chewing on a slice of apple.

\- I don´t remember ever having it here.

Allie´s jaw dropped in terror as she whined.

\- No way! Sucks!

Bea chuckled the young blonde can be cute as a button. She reached for a piece of orange and took it whole into her mouth chewing slowly. She remembered her conversation with doctor Westfall from earlier. She told her about the guilt she was feeling for not being there to protect Liz and Allie to what Bridget replied that she can´t protect everyone all the time.

 

Yes, Bea knew that Bridget was right, but that didn´t help to ease her guilt or worries. She became a top dog for them, for her girls. She wanted to protect them and she tried with her little influence to make their life in this hell hole better. She failed Allie Novak once, she won´t let it happen again. She couldn´t help but smile at the young woman. She was leaning against the wall, legs crossed and stretched comfortably. She just popped a slice of banana into her mouth. Her hair is up just one strand is loose resting behind her ear and she looks so young and innocent that it sends a new wave of guilt to Bea´s heart.

\- From tomorrow you will stick closer to me, alright?

\- Alright. – Allie swallowed the banana feeling as it slid slowly down through her throat. „Closer“ – geez that will kill her. Liz has already noticed her heart eyes. She will have to be more discreet. They both reached for the last piece of orange and their fingers brushed against each other and then they both pulled their hands away quickly.

\- Go ahead! – Bea smiled.

\- Oh no, take it! – Allie smiled.

\- It is all yours.

\- You know what, - the younger woman took the orange and ripped it in half over the bowl trying not to spill the juice. – Here. – she quickly popped one-half into her mouth and gave the other to Bea. The redhead instantly threw it into her mouth before the juice had a chance to spill on her hand.

 

Allie was looking at her realizing that she have to stop these visits. She has to stop looking for the top dog´s company if she wants to keep her feelings secret. She has to stay away if she wants to get over her so-called crush.


	14. Misunderstanding

 

 

Bea was squirming in her chair in a shallow attempt to find a more comfortable spot. The probability that she will succeed is slim as her current feel of discomfort comes from the situation she is in and not from the chair. Only one good thing is in doctor Westfall´s office - the window. But Bea tried not to look outside too much because she was worried the blonde sitting in front of her could take it as some sort of effort to mentally escape or such. She could take it as a sign of something and Bea was all about not giving Bridget any clues, signs or indicators. Of course, this made her visits really uncomfortable lately.

Bridget let out a frustrated sigh. She was finally starting to get to Bea when she suddenly put her walls back up, that was an unexpected fallback. Bridget stretched her legs, she won´t take it as a defeat, she knows about the threat involving Allie it must be the reason why Bea is so worked up again and tense.

\- Are you still feel guilty Bea? – she asked.

\- Yes, - Bea looked at her. – I always do when I fail to protect them.

\- We were over this Bea. You didn´t fail. They were not hurt.

\- Maybe not this time, but they have tried and I don´t like it. I like it better when nobody even dares coming close to them. – Bea rubbed her face nervously. - I just can´t shake off the thought that if I have listened to her the first time when she was asking for help none of this would have happened.

\- It is not your fault. Bea, seriously, stop blaming yourself for everything. Is this some type of coping mechanism?

\- What? – Bea glared at her.

\- Being a top dog keeps you occupied I get it. It is understandable as well as the need to protect the women. That is all good. But it is not healthy if you keep blaming yourself. You can´t control everyone and everything. Focus just on things that you can control.

\- Like what?

\- Allie.

\- What do you mean?

\- Do you think she could relapse?

\- What?

\- She is under a lot of pressure. Being in prison is good enough reason for someone to relapse and being under constant threat like this is a lot to take in. I want to help her staying clean but she is saying she is alright. So, I wonder if you haven´t noticed anything.

Bea shook her head, she never even thought about this.

\- No, I have never noticed anything like that. As far as I know, she is coping alright.

\- That is good, just make sure that she knows you are there for her as well as the other women.

Bea nodded but she barely noticed what Bridget said. She was in some sort of shock or at least she was stunned. It never occurred her that Allie could battle with some inner demons.

\- What are you thinking about? – Bridget asked, obviously the redhead in front of her was lost in thoughts.

\- Just that I´m not exactly the sentimental type. I’m sure that you have noticed. I’m not good with emotions.

Bridget laughed. She actually full out laughed and Bea followed. It took them few minutes to stop but it felt good. They both needed it, it was nice to feel this kind of relief.  

 

* * *

Bea and Maxine are walking down the corridor towards the medical. During their shift, they got news that Tina is in medical after they have found her down in the basement near the storage room badly beaten up. Now one hour later they were walking to the medical to see the Asian. Bea wanted to have a word with her. First of all, she was curious what exactly happened. Second, of all, she might have big issues with Tina but if she was beaten up it is her duty as the top dog to find out what happened and deal with it.

They turned left and continued walking with comfortable pace down to the medical. Maxine looked at Bea.

 **-** Do you think that she will talk to us?

\- She will talk to us but I´m not sure if she will tell us anything useful.

\- Probably not.

\- Yeah, probably not. I´m really curious what happened.

\- Well, we didn´t do it so just her dealer left.

\- Or one of her friends. Maybe one of the girls who needed gear, you know that they are capable of everything. – Bea said as she turned the final corner to the medical. The nurse was doing some paperwork just looked up for a second when she heard the door open but she turned back to her work as soon as she saw Bea. She knew that Bea always visited women who were attacked.

 

Someone did a good number on the young Asian. The whole left side of her face was swollen. It was black and bloody, she couldn´t open her eye. Her both hands were bandaged and the left one was in a splinter. They stepped closer, walking close enough so she could see them.

\- What are you doing here? – Tina asked slowly obviously in pain.

\- What happened? – The tall brunette stepped closer to the bed.

\- Look at me. I think it is pretty obvious. – she got out through her teeth.

\- Who did it? – Maxine asked hoping that Tina realizes it would be better for her to answer.

\- I hope you don´t expect an answer for that.

\- You don´t want to give out your dealer, right?

\- I don´t lag.

Maxine looked at Bea. The top dog just stood there intently watching the young woman. Tina is not a lager indeed. She never listens and she keeps bringing drugs in but she is not a lager.

\- Looks like you are in trouble Tina. – Bea said. – Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? You are loyal to the wrong people Tina. It will backfire and you know it.

There was a moment of silence. Bea was thinking if there is anything she can say to change the Asians mind. No, probably there is nothing at the moment, so she said.

\- If you change your mind you know where to find me.  Come on Maxine, let’s go.

Bea turned on her wheels and with Maxine, in tow, they walked out of the medical. They turned right going out to the yard where the rest of the crew went after their shift ended.

 **-** I don´t know if this waiting is a good strategy. – Bea said.

\- They have no idea we know something is up, that is our only advantage now. – Maxine answered. - What could we possibly do? If we go after one of them that will just make them angry.

\- Yeah and that could lead to some mistake from their part.

\- Or they will get her.

\- Maybe we could get to Stewart.

\- What do you mean?

\- We know that he is bringing in drugs. We could set him up.

\- How? He knows us and the girls close to us. He won’t agree on a deal.

Bea growled, Maxine is right but she had really enough of waiting. It would be much better if there was something she could do. This waiting is nerve wrecking.

* * *

 

 

The whole H1 crew was gathered around their designated table in the yard. Getting some fresh air in and relaxing. Boomer, Liz, Maxine, and Sonia were playing cards while Allie was just watching them. After losing the fifth time in a row she gave up. Currently, she was doing her favorite thing. Watching the top dog and trying to be not too obvious. Bea was in the line to the concession stand. Her hair is down and she is wearing the whole teal set – sweatpants and hoodie too. Allie smiled, she saw how the women around wanted to let Bea go first but she declined and rather was waiting and making small talk with them. The women surely appreciated it. Bea laughed at something and Allie licked her lips. Bea´s voice was her soft spot. Alright, the softest of them all as she had tons of soft spots for the redhead. But Bea Smith´s raspy voice did things to her and her laughter even more.

 

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left shin. “Ouch, what the hell!” – Allie thought and looked around. Someone kicked her under the table and because everyone was focused on their cards except Liz who was looking at her with raised eyebrows it was obvious what just happened. Allie blushed and shifted in her seat turning more to her left. She better listen to Liz and stops staring.

\- Be careful Boomer, I´m watching you! I´m sure you are cheating. – she said smoothly.

\- I don´t cheat blondie! I´m just this good! – Boomer answered taking one more cookie and stuffing it whole into her mouth. – But I think that Sonia is cheating.

\- No, Susan, I don´t. I don´t need it as I´m better than any of you.

Before Boomer could have answered and get into some silly argument a bag of chips landed on the table and that got her attention instead.

\- Thanks, Bea! – she said and grabbed it. She took out a handful after opening the bag and placed the rest for the others. Allie felt a hand softly running along her back as Bea walked past her. She lifted her head to see Bea bobbing her head towards the bench at the wall. She smiled and quickly stood up and walked to the older woman sitting down next to her. Bea smiled at her and handed her one chocolate bar.

\- Thanks. – Allie smiled and made sure to brush her fingers against Bea´s as she took it. They both ripped them open and took a bite. – Did you found the clothes? I had no idea where to put them so I just laid them on the bed.

\- Yes, I did. –Bea said after swallowing a bite of the sweet treat. – Thank you, it was nice of you. I promise not to make it a habit.

Allie smiled this woman has no idea how happy she is doing her laundry.

\- Anytime. You are busy keeping me alive so helping you out with the laundry is the least I can do. Especially since you forbid me to leave H1 except for the yard.

Bea swallowed another bite and looked at the young blonde.

 - How are you dealing with all of this?

\- I´m good.

\- Are you sure? – Bea asked after swallowing her last bite.

\- Yes. Why?

\- I just wonder if you thought about getting gear to ease the stress.

\- What? You are joking, right? – Allie couldn´t believe her ears. This is not happening. She felt her cheeks redden as her anger boiled. - Once a junkie always a junkie, right Bea?

\- That is not what I meant. I just want to help you.

\- It is exactly what you meant! – Allie stood up and walked towards the gate without looking back. Bea was stunned, what the hell have just happened? She was looking after the quickly disappearing blonde. Well, this went down totally differently than she expected. The girls were still playing. It meant that thankfully Allie didn´t talk too loudly. The last thing they need right now is a rumor that they are fighting. Bea felt her throat tighten at the thought of Allie Novak being pissed at her or even worse upset because of her.

 

She was just sitting on the bench and thought about what actually happened. Allie totally misunderstood her. She will give her time to cool off and then she will talk to her. “Oh fuck!” Then it hit her. Allie is alone. She went inside but nobody followed her. She was too stunned and the girls were playing cards, they didn´t notice that they young blonde left. Bea jumped off the bench and ran towards H1. She ran as fast as she could without getting slotted.

 

Finally, she ran into H1 and looked through the window on Allie´s cell. The blonde was lying on the bed her face hidden under her arms. Bea knocked on the cell door but opened it without waiting for an invitation. She knows that the blonde probably doesn't want visitors now, especially not her. She was right. When Allie saw her walk in she jumped up from the bed where she was sitting.

\- Fuck sake Bea! I really don´t want to see you now! – she said her voice raw from crying.

\- Just let me…

\- I think that you should move me from H1.

Bea´s heart clenched at the sight of the apparently upset Allie Novak with tear stained eyes.

\- What? Why?

\- Because the girls think that I´m a spy and you think that I´m a junkie. I would rather be somewhere else.

Allie wasn´t just upset she was angry. Her eyes were red and shining from tears. Bea, evidently she pushed the young woman over the limit. She shouldn´t have listened to Westfall.

\- Is that really what you want? – she asked.

\- Yes. - Allie breathed out with resignation.

\- Well, then it sucks to be you because I want you here so you will stay here.

Bea said without thinking.

\- Why, why do you want me here? – Allie quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. – I brought this mess here, girls are in danger. I might be a spy. I'm just a junkie.

\- Come here! – Bea said and walked closer. She grabbed the young blonde pulling her into a tight hug. - You misunderstood me. I didn´t mean to upset you and I most definitely don´t think about you that way. I just wanted to make sure that in case the pressure is too much you will talk to me or to one of the girls or to Westfall. – Bea felt how Allie sobbed and rubbed few soothing circles on her back. Her hand slid over the soft white shirt and the redhead whispered. - That is all, I swear Allie, I never wanted to upset you. I´m just worried.

Bea stepped back from the hug and grabbed Allie´s face with both hands.

\- The girls don´t think that you are a spy. Don´t let stupid Doreen get into your head. The girls love you. You fit in and I´m sure you know it.

Bea smiled at her and hugged her close squeezing her tightly.

\- You are my right hand, I´m not letting you go.

\- Maxine is your right hand. – Allie sniffed.

\- Alright, then you are my left.

Allie chuckled.

\- I don´t want to go. – she said quietly.

Bea kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She laid down and reached for Allie.

\- Come here. – she said. Allie took the offered hand and Bea pulled her down in front of her. Allie was emotionally too exhausted to realize what is happening. She just curled up with her head resting on the pillow next to Bea´s and let the redhead spoon her. Bea had no idea what happened either. She came to her senses just when her arm was wrapped around the blonde and she pulled her closer. It was pure instinct and it felt good. Bea let out a relieved sigh. This woman is driving her crazy. At the beginning she wanted to help her, then they were fighting, after that, she was worried to death that someone could have attacked her while she was alone and now they are here. Fuck sake, it all happened within thirty minutes. For someone who tries to suppress and hide her emotions surely, Allie Novak can make her tick and flip.

 

They had two hours until the dinner and so Bea Smith didn´t over think once in her life what she was doing and pressed herself closer to the young blonde. Allie was already asleep or at least half way there. Obviously, she went through a bunch of emotions in the past thirty minutes as well making her tired. She fell asleep as soon as she felt secure with a warm body behind her and a strong protective hand around her waist. Bea drifted soon after with last thought on her mind being that when it comes to Allie Novak nothing seems to work out as it should.


	15. She must go

 

Last days haven´t really gone the way they supposed to or the way Bea Smith would have liked to. Everything was so messed up. This constant threat was getting on everyone´s nerves. At the moment it was Boomer and Maxine who were bickering passive-aggressively while folding clothes. To be honest there was more of that aggressive part than passive. Bea let them, she didn´t want to get involved. Especially, not into a fight over cookies or hypothetical stories. Those two loved to do that. Making up stories about what would they do outside and then bicker over it. Bea stopped thinking about the outside world. There was no point, she won´t get out, ever. All she has is Wentworth and her girls to protect.

Speaking of that, she looked at the young blonde standing next to Maxine. She was focused on folding, haven´t even moved her head. She didn´t have to Bea knew she is pissed – again. It was their thing lately – fighting and yelling at each other. The misunderstanding about the junkies and gear was fixed quickly. They talked it out and Bea still could feel how good it was sleeping next to Allie even if it was just for a short time. They had to wake up and go to dinner. After coming back everything seemed fine. They were relaxing in H1 and having fun.

It was like that the next day too. Bea has decided to take “day off” from top dog duties. She stayed all afternoon in H1 safe with the others. They were reading magazines. Maxine even forced her to take some silly quiz and they were having a good time. Liz was right when she said that she must rest a little. She was driving herself mad over this situation. Of course in Wentworth, good things never last too long. After that one relaxing afternoon shit hit the fan again.

 Bea pushed down the steam press her eyes never leaving the blonde. She looked good in the white t-shirt it went well with her hair and blue eyes. Those blue eyes were usually shining and smiling but Bea learned that they can be very dark and throw daggers. It all started three days ago. After that nice relaxing day, when Bea tried to get some new energy and reload so she could fight Proctor and her stupid crew, she had a fight with Doreen. Rest of the crew was already in the yard and Bea was heading there too when Doreen walked into H1 and took advantage of them being alone.

**Doreen looked around the unit. She saw Liz and the others going out to the yard but Bea was not with them. When she asked Liz the older woman said that Bea went to H1 to get her hoodie, so Doreen rushed to their unit. She wanted to talk with Bea alone.**

**\- Bea! – Doreen was happy to see the unit empty and the top dog just closing her cell door.**

**\- What is it? – Bea asked as she closed the door and pulled her hoodie on.**

**\- I want to talk to you about what Allie said during lunch.**

**Bea had to bite her tongue and use all her strength to stop herself from rolling her eyes.**

**\- What do you mean?**

**\- You know when I said that you should ask the governor for conjugal visits.**

**\- And? Nothing has happened Doreen, she just said her opinion.**

**\- Yes, but she has no right to say so.**

**Bea raised her eyebrows.**

**\- What do you mean she can´t say her opinion? Of course, she can.**

**\- I meant that she is a lesbian. – Doreen replied with a low voice.**

**\- What the hell does it have to do with anything?**

**\- She can sleep around as much as she wants here Bea! We can´t, it is not fair!**

**“Oh for fuck sake!” – Bea thought. She felt her anger rise and blood drumming in her temple.**

**\- Doreen, please stop it! Don´t make drama from this. She said her opinion and that is all.**

**\- No, it is not all Bea! You will side with her as always!**

**\- I´m not siding with her. I just said that this is not the right time for it.**

**\- Of course not! When will it be? Ha, tell me, Bea?! When princess Novak is out of danger? How do you even know that she is really in danger? Maybe she is not, maybe that info was fake and they are just keeping you busy.**

**Bea had really enough. She walked past Doreen.**

**\- You know what? I´m not even going to answer this. – with that, she wanted to walk away but Doreen stopped her.**

**\- You never had favorites before Bea. Why is she so different?**

**Bea turned on her heels to face her.**

**\- You are really out of your mind, aren´t you? What the hell is your issue?! She is not my favorite!**

**\- She is Bea, you always side with her and neglect us for her.**

**Now,** **this is really out of line! Bea knew that this will end poorly. She was too angry at this point to let go.**

**\- You have to stop this shit immediately! Do you even listen to yourself? I side with her because what she is saying makes sense. Much more than what you are talking about usually! Conjugals are a bad idea because women will get pregnant just to have fun here. Governor would never agree with that and if we really want to have a shot at it then it must be in better time.**

**\- But Bea…**

**\- Shut up! Just shut up Doreen! Be real for Christ sake! We have bigger issues than that!**

**\- It is important Bea! Maybe not for the blonde princess but for the rest of us it is.**

**\- Rest of us? It was all you Doreen. You picked the worse place to start that conversation. You purposefully said out loud that I will ask for conjugals in front of a dining room full of women. That was a low blow! You pushed me into a corner and all Allie did be trying to make it better. On the contrary from you, she has common sense. – Bea stepped closer to the other woman. – If you ever question me or start something in front of the other women it will have consequences. Do you understand?**

**\- That was the only way how you listen! You are too busy lately to care about us!**

**\- Us? Again with the “us”! I can´t hold your hand and fix every small issue you have! You wanted to do something useful and I made it happen. I got you that library project. But I can´t and won´t fix every little petty problem you have.**

**\- But this is a big problem, Bea! You heard the women, they all agree with me!**

**\- Of course, they did! You gave them a vision of a good fuck and possibility to get pregnant while here. Of course, they agree with you! Don´t you see how big of a shit you stirred with this!**

**\- You just don´t hear what I say. It is not surprising lately you do that a lot. You don´t listen to us.**

**\- God help me, Doreen, you will say “us” one more time and I will slap you! There is no us there is just you and your childish behavior.**

**\- Bea! You just can´t see how much this woman affects you! You moved her to our unit without asking and now she is all over the place. You never thought about how it will affect us!**

**Bea had to take two steps back otherwise she would really slap this stupid woman. “Us.” She is coming with that stupid us.**

**\- I think it would be for better if you sent her away. I´m sure the girls would like it too.**

**\- Alright Doreen, let’s play it your way. Do you like talking for others? I can do that too and I won´t be even lying. I think that everyone in H1 would be much happier if you will leave.**

**-I´m sure that everyone would prefer me instead of her. – Doreen disagreed.**

**\- Everyone have enough of your nagging and complaining Doreen and even if they don´t. I have enough! Pack your stuff and talk to the governor tomorrow. Or I will and then you will have no word in where you want to go.**

**-Bea! – Doreen yelled after the retreating figure of the mad top dog. But she didn´t care. Actually, Bea felt relieved. It was the time that she got rid of that annoying woman.**

Bea shook her head at the memory. Placing a new sheet under the press she thought about how the rest of the crew accepted then news. They were sitting at their table in the yard and just nodded. They have never really complained nor asked what happened. They were happy with the short explanation Bea gave them. Obviously, after the scene during lunch, it was not surprising. Now Bea can remember that Allie was already quiet at that time. At first, Bea thought that it was because Allie had nothing to say. She doesn´t like Doreen, there was nothing much to say from her side. Thinking back. Probably Allie was already confused about it. She was quiet because she was trying to process what is going on and how it will affect her. So obviously the events of that evening made her flip over the edge.

 

**After the count, when the gate to the unit closed, everyone from H1 stayed motionless in front of their cells. Awkward looks were exchanged until Doreen turned around and walked into her cell. Bea looked at Liz.**

**\- I will stay in my cell as I don´t want to see her face. You can have a small goodbye party if you want. Just make sure she doesn´t come after me. I won´t change my mind.**

**With that, she disappeared into her cell. Liz went after Doreen while the rest of the crew made themselves comfortable on the sofa and chairs.**

**Bea lied down on her bed with a book. To be honest she didn´t felt bad at all. She pulled her pillow up against the wall and nestled into it comfortably. She barely read one page when the door opened and then closed with a slam.**

**\- What the hell Allie! – she looked over the book at the young blonde standing in the middle of her cell.**

**\- Did you send away Doreen because of me?**

**Bea sat up placing her arms on her knees.**

**\- No, I did not.**

**\- Well, she just said that to Liz.**

**\- I´m going to fucking kill her.  – Bea jumped off the bed throwing the book on it just to be stopped by an angry Allie Novak.**

**\- What the fuck Bea! You are not going to kill her, you are going to tell her that she can stay.**

**She stood firmly in Bea´s way, her blue eyes dark with anger. Bea stepped back so she could look better at her.**

**\- That is not going to happen! She is out and that is my last word!**

**\- Bea, you can´t send her away. She is one of the crew. Think about what the others will feel. They will hate me and hate you. She is not worth it. Please let her stay for me.**

**Allie was visibly upset. She was almost shaking in distress. Bea let her words sink in. She understood what the blonde meant. Allie was worried she will lose their friendship. She really had no idea everyone loved her much more than they ever did Doreen. Bea pushed her away and walked outside.**

**\- Listen to me! – she said loudly almost yelling. Boomer and Maxine looked at her from the couch while Liz opened the door on Doreen´s cell and Sonia poked out from her cell. – Doreen has to leave H1 because I have enough of her nagging. All she does is complaining and stirring shit between us as she did today. I´m sure you all understand that I can´t tolerate being questioned and forced into something impossible in front of everyone. She should have talked to me first and not bringing it up in the dining room. – Bea took a calming breath before continuing. – When it comes to Allie. You all know that Doreen had issues with her from the beginning. I can assure you Allie is not the reason why she has to go. It was my decision and it has nothing to do with them not liking each other. You are smart so I´m sure you get the picture.**

**\- Bea! You… - Doreen yelled from her cell as she wanted to come out but Liz pushed her back and slammed the door. Bea looked around. Sonia was smirking and she winked at her before going back to her cell. Maxine and Boomer said nothing but the look on their faces was mildly relieved and partially happy, so Bea smiled too. That is what she thought. Nobody will miss her too much. Her smile faded quickly when she felt Allie bumping into her shoulder as she walked past her and then slammed the cell door with full force. “Well, this is not going again as planned.” – Bea thought and went back to her cell. Allie will calm down eventually**

**She assumed that the young blonde will sleep on it and with Doreen gone things will settle Allie will come around. Well, she assumed wrongly. Doreen was gone but the blonde was still very angry with her. Allie was ignoring her and not even the fact that the rest of the unit was happy helped Bea´s case.**

 

Bea at first understood Allie´s point of view. Obviously, she was afraid how the others will take what happened and if it will affect their relationship. The very next day it was clear that the girls didn´t care at all. Honestly, they were all relieved. Even if they had civil relationship nobody really liked Doreen. She was tolerated and maybe Liz and Sonia were able talking with her for a longer period without getting a headache but they still won´t miss her. Three days passed since then though and Allie was still angry. Bea wasn´t happy about it. She was used to the younger woman´s presence and now as Allie avoided her she felt the absence of her funny and joyful company.

The redhead took out another freshly ironed sheet from under the press. She watched how Boomer involved Allie in their bickering now and the young blonde laughed at something Maxine said. Bea smiled at the sound. She liked it when Allie laughed. It was contagious and never failed to make her smile too. Bea watched her thinking about how in hell Allie was able to keep this shiny glow around her. Women after arriving at Wentworth quickly faded away. Prison is not exactly the best environment to stay fresh and happy but somehow Allie managed that. Regardless of what she went through outside and then here, she was bright like a fresh morning sunlight.

Bea´s thoughts were interrupted by Maxine. The tall brunette suddenly stopped the playful bickering and shifted her focus to an Asian pushing a cart of laundry. She just came inside and looked around. She had no reason to be here so Maxine walked around the table her eyes never leaving the woman. They looked at each other and Bea nodded that she has noticed her too. She bobbed her head towards Allie letting Maxine know that she should stay close to the blonde.

The small Asian woman walked past Bea and as she did so she quickly pushed a piece of paper into Bea´s right hand. Bea squeezed the paper in her hand with her head held high looking around if anybody noticed the exchange – they haven´t. Everyone was too absorbed in their work or conversation. Bea pushed the press up to cover her and carefully opened the paper. _“S+P, tomorrow night when shift changes, kitchen.”_ She read it and then quickly stuffed it into her pocket. She will have to make sure later to destroy it thoroughly. S and P must mean Stewart and Proctor. The note is surely from Tina. Bea glanced up at the clock she had forty minutes to catch the governor.

\- Allie! – she called the blonde pulling the press up. – Come here and take over! – she said and not waiting for the angry response or grimace she quickly left the laundry room. Heading straight to the governor. They have to catch those two in action. Bea had no idea what those two plans but Bennett could help them checking the cameras. Tina decided to help that could mean that Kaz is taking over drugs to help Jake in return for Jake helping her or something. If nothing else the governor at least can talk to mister Jackson and make sure he is around the kitchen at that time. Something must finally give in.


	16. Hard wall

 

Bea was watching how Maxine disappeared around the corner and then continued walking down the bright hallway to H1. Maxine and she were coming from the kitchen where they had a “talk” with Tina. That stupid bitch! Bea pulled the sleeve on her right hand down to cover her bloody knuckles. “Fuck sake!” – she felt really tired from all this crap going on.

 

That meeting Proctor and Stewart supposed to have never happened. She alerted the governor and mister Jackson for no reason. The information she got from Tina was not good and made her look like a fool. Even if that was not so annoying as the fact that they have never moved forward with this whole thing again and Bea felt that it was starting to get on her nerves.

 

There was no question about the fact that Tina had to be punished. It might have been her fault to listen to her but giving out false information and leading them on is something that has to be punished. They can´t let this become a common occurrence. Reliable information is something she relies on. She needs good and accurate information and there is no way someone can get away with a lie like this. So they went and found her. Tina said that it was not her fault that the info was legit but Bea did not care. Tina should have double check and make sure her source is reliable. Maxine was keeping the other girls at bay while Bea bashed the Asian. Tina fought back at first managing to defend herself with a pan what got caught between her and Bea but her attempt was short lived. Bea didn´t felt bad about it. Tina just came back from medical what means that Bennett will put her into protection for few weeks meaning that Bea won´t have to worry about her for a little while and that was good.

 

Now she was turning into H1 after sending Maxine into the yard to the others. She had to come back to the unit and clean her hand. Plus she was not in the mood for talking or putting up a nice face. She was too angry and tired for that. She closed the door to cell number 15 behind herself and sat down on the bed. She needed to cool down and breathe. “Fuck!” She couldn´t believe that the whole thing ended up as a fiasco. She was sure that the information from Tina was valid and that they will catch them exchanging drugs or something. But no. They have been waiting like fools and no one showed up. Bea was frustrated to no end. She was really hoping to move forward with this. And then there was Allie.

 

The young blonde still hasn't talked to her. Bea asked her few times how she was or if she wanted tea but the blonde ignored her or answered with a cold “no”. Yesterday they never even spoke to each other because Bea stopped trying. It was almost a week since Doreen left the unit and the blonde still held a grudge. It was frustrating. Bea had to admit to herself that she got used to the blonde´s company. Their talks were refreshing and brought some light into the top dog´s dark world. Bea stood up and started pacing back and forth in her small cell. What the hell can she do to get out this situation? She has to force Proctor to make a move. Maybe she should just bash her real good. But that won´t help her to get rid of Stewart. He is probably even more dangerous. Bea Smith is used to having screws on her side. Going against one is dangerous and having one as the enemy is even worse.

\- “Fuck!” – she growled through her teeth with anger. Stopping by the door she lifted her already battered right hand and punched the wall two times with full force. She hissed in pain and aiming at the bloody smudges her hand left on the gray wall she punched the wall once more. She took a deep breath to fight the pain and lifted her hand to another hit when the door suddenly opened.

\- What the hell are you doing?! – Allie closed the door stepping between the wall and Bea. – Have you lost your mind? – She grabbed the redhead´s bloody hand looking at it closely. The skin on her knuckles was scrapped down completely and her hand was full of bigger and smaller wounds. Two most prominent ones were just above her thumb and the other above her little finger a bit on the side. Those were bleeding a lot. – Take this off! – Allie commanded and helped the redhead pulling her hoodie over her head and then carefully off her injured arm. She tossed it on the bed and dragged Bea to the sink. She glanced at the older woman quickly before turning on the hot water. Bea watched as the blonde checked the water temperature before holding her hand under the stream. It was warm and soothing. Washing the blood down and easing the pain a little bit. Allie walked around her to grab a towel from the shelf and then she stepped back into her place next to Bea checking if the hot water did its job. Bea let out a sigh and looked sideways at the young woman standing next to her. Allie closed the tap and carefully placed the towel under her hand and lifted her head their eyes locking on each other. Bea had no idea why but suddenly she felt relief washing over her. Finally, after one week, she got a different look from the blonde than an angry glare.

\- Sit down. – Allie guided her three steps back until her legs didn´t hit the bed and held her hand while she sat down. – Hold the towel. Don´t make your pants wet, I will be back soon. – she said and quickly left the cell. Bea was dutifully holding the towel. It was soft and felt good against her painfully pulsing hand. Not daring to move she was just sitting there and waiting for Allie to come back. The young blonde was suddenly talking to her for some reason and Bea did not want to jeopardize it by disobeying.

 

Soon enough the door opened again and Allie slipped in carrying some supplies. Bea recognized just a pack of the bandage. She sat down next to her with one leg tucked underneath her.

\- Turn around. – she said and placed the towel with Bea´s hand on her knee. –I don´t have spray just cream so I assume it will hurt more. But it won´t sting so suck it up.

\- Where did you get these? – Bea did as she was told and turned a bit to her side so Allie had a clear access to her hand.

\- Let's say that after moving to H1 and freaking out for the first time Boomer came back with a gash on her arm followed by you coming back the next day with a bruise huge as the size of the whole southern hemisphere. I have realized that it will be for the best to get some medical supplies. I´m gathering them since then.

Bea smiled watching as Allie pushed a huge amount of antiseptic cream on her hand and tried to spread it around with a piece of a cotton pad. It was not easy the pad was dry and the cream sticky.

\- Shit! There is more cream on the pad then on your hand. – Allie said and swiped some cream from the pad on her finger. – Tell me if it hurts.  -  Carefully she was spreading the cream all over Bea´s hand. – I will leave those two big ones alone. I´m not sure if it is good to fill them up with this. We let it dry a bit and then we apply the cream on them too. They are clean and the bandage will help them stay that way and dry up.

Bea nodded. The smell of the cream was comforting. There was something soothing about it.

\- What are you doing here? – suddenly she remembered that Allie supposed to be with the rest of the H1 crew in the yard.

\- Maxine said that you were going to clean up and from her tone I have assumed that she was not talking about brushing your hair and putting some makeup on.

\- You should not walk around alone, geez Allie!

\- The whole Proctor´s crew is out in the yard and Maxine made sure nobody followed me.

\- It doesn´t matter you should not be alone!

Allie pressed her thumb into Bea´s hand making her wince in pain.

\- Shut up! – she said to the top dog and continued spreading the cream over the wounds.

Bea smiled despite the pain. Allie´s touch was comforting and Bea found herself leaning closer.

\- Thank you. – she whispered and moved little back. Allie glanced up at her.

\- What is going on? – she asked and Bea knew that she have to explain or the blonde won´t speak to her another week if not a month.

\- Just got little frustrated that is all.

\- I thought you usually use the punching bag for that.

Bea rolled her eyes.

\- This is not all from the wall. Most of them are from the frying pan Tina grabbed. I think that I hit the edge few times.

\- Obviously, you did. – Allie replied gently running her finger around the biggest wounds. Spreading the cream around them but not going inside. Thankfully they were not deep. She took the gauze and started to wrap it around Bea´s hand.

\- Just leave the fingers out. It can´t be seen from under my hoodie sleeve.

\- No, I want to wrap it all around your hand so you will have it as a boxing glove in case you feel the urge to punch the wall again. – Allie teased. Bea laughed and wrapped her good hand around the blonde´s neck pulling her head close and pressing a quick kiss on the top of it.

\- Hey, careful! – Allie yelped laughing. – I´m not done yet you will ruin it.

\- Sorry. – Bea mumbled lowering her eyes and focusing them on her shoes. She was little taken back by that kiss. It was not her intention to kiss the blonde. She never planned it or thought about it. It just felt good to finally see the blonde smiling and joking. Last week she was receiving just glares, furrowed eyebrows and rolling eyes from her. Allie taped the end of the bandage down and shyly glanced at Bea. One week radio silence with the top dog suddenly felt like a year. She ran her hand along Bea´s forearm grasping her by an elbow while leaning in and placing her head on the redhead´s shoulder. Her other hand landed on the older woman´s back and Allie relished in the feeling of the soft material under her palm as she ran her hand up and down. She missed Bea. She missed her more than she should have. She knew that and she knew very well that she is playing with a fire. She said to herself that she is alright playing the little sister for Bea but at the end, it will backfire and she will get hurt. It will be painful and hurt a lot. But this last week without Bea was terrible, so she will take what she can.

 

X

Bea was standing in front of the yard gate and waiting for Miles to open it. She took one from the grapes she was holding and threw it into her mouth. “Fuck sake! Miles is so slow she is probably waiting for some money in exchange to open the fucking door.” – she thought as she swallowed another grape. Finally, she could walk in and she winked at the guard just to let her know that she doesn´t care about her pity examples of superiority.

 

She walked to their table greeting quickly some of the women on her way. Everyone was gathered around the scuffed old table except Allie and Boomer. Boomer was playing basketball while the others were just bathing in the sun.

\- Where is Allie? – Bea asked after looking around and failing to spot the blonde.

\- Don´t worry, I´m watching her. – Maxine said and bobbed her head towards the bench not so far from their table. Bea stepped little aside to have a look.

\- What the hell?! Who is that? – the redhead asked after spotting Allie sitting on the bench with one woman she didn´t recognize. – Is she new? You shouldn´t let her go with someone we don´t know.

Maxine chuckled and Sonia too.

\- You sound like a nervous parent of a teenager, Bea. – Sonia said.

\- Do you want to call her parents first and make sure they are good people so the kids can play together? – Maxine added and they all burst out laughing. Bea rolled her eyes not sure if she should sit down or go there and disperse those two.

\- That is really funny. – she said. – You well know that it is not safe. God knows who she is. It is dangerous. She could be from Kaz´s crew from outside.

\- I patted her down Bea, she has no weapon and we are close. I´m watching her and if something is wrong I can be there in two seconds. – Maxine tried to reason.

\- I think that for what that woman wants to do with Allie they need more privacy. – Sonia chuckled. Bea was about to sit down but she straightened up after hearing this.

\- What do you mean? What does she want to do?

\- She literally asked us if she can take Allie for a date. – Sonia said smiling. – I think it was actually adorable.

\- Yeah, it was kinda cute. – Maxine said.

\- It was not exactly like that. – Liz tried to put things in their place. The girls were exaggerating and from Bea´s pale face it looked like the top dog bought it all. – She just politely asked if she could talk with Allie, that is all.

\- Are those grapes? – Maxine asked pointing at the fruit in Bea´s hands.

\- Yeah, here.  – Bea answered and placed them in the middle of the table. She tore off her eyes from the smiling blonde who was in quiet conversation with a tall brunette Bea never saw before.

\- Hmm, those are good! Where did you get them? – Maxine asked after swallowing one grape.

\- I have my ways. – Bea said with a forced smile and sat down next to Maxine.

\- Bea. – Liz called her. – Sonia and I checked on the new girls, they are settling in nicely. All of them are in D block. Two of them look like they will need lessons about how stuff work here but the rest is alright. Am I right Sonia?

\- Yes, she is. Those two will need a little guidance as they think they are criminal masterminds by being here but the rest is alright.

\- Good, Liz, may I ask you and Sonia to keep an eye on them? If they are too much let me know and I will deal with them.

\- You should ask Allie to do that. – Maxine said. – It looks like she has a good reason to go there and she has an informant already.

Bea looked over Sonia´s shoulder and a wave of anger washed over her at the sight of Allie leaning close to the new girl.

\- She is still not allowed walking around. Just H1, showers, dining room and the yard. Under no circumstances, she can go to D block.

\- Of course not, we know that Maxine is just joking. – Liz said turning back after having a look at the two girls talking on the bench. – They really look cozy though.

\- It is good for Allie. – Sonia said. – The poor girl got beaten up and now is threatened by the very woman who got her here. She is waiting for attack all day every day. This will keep her mind off of it. Little flirt will do her good.

\- Yeah, it will be good for her. She must be stressed out, some attention will do wonders.

Maxine said picking one grape and placing it into her mouth. Bea looked at her.

\- Why do you have to make everything about sex guys? Like for real. Sometimes you make it sound like sex is a cure for everything.

\- I´m not talking about sex Bea. – Maxine raised her eyebrows. -  I´m talking about attention and affection. It is nice to have someone who looks after you. Someone who makes you laugh and is there for you. This is a clearly a stressful environment. Even on good days, you have to deal with a lot of emotional crap, having someone to hug and hold you is like winning a lottery here. Let her have some fun and affection.

\- Nobody wants to stop her. Just make sure she is safe. – Bea said standing up. – I´m going to join Boomer. – she said taking off her hoodie and then walked towards the basketball court. Bea felt restless. Getting sweaty running up and down will maybe make her feel better. She still felt pain in her right hand but she didn´t care. She just wanted to focus on something else than Proctor or Novak.

 

The game was more fun than she thought. She teamed up with girls from G block against Boomer´s team and they won two games played to twenty. Bea had fun and the exercise felt good especially after she took a shower. Her muscles were nicely tired and she felt somewhat relaxed. During the dinner, she pretty much blocked herself into her thoughts trying to keep the world out from her head. She was not interested hearing about Boomer´s complains about losing the game or Allie´s gushing over the new girl – Jane from a little town near Sydney who was obviously really cool and different from the others as she is innocent. “Well, that is given.” – Bea rolled her eyes. Obviously, she was one of those hundred of innocent women in here.

 

Now it was after the dinner and the evening count. Bea was sitting on her bed leaning onto the wall with her drawing pad on her lap. Rest of the H1 was about to start a game of cards but she wanted to be alone and just relax. Sometimes being constantly around people got on Bea´s nerves. She assumed it is like that with everyone. They are locked up here and constantly together always with people around. From time to time it was very refreshing to be alone. Tonight she didn´t want to see anyone´s face.

\- Bea! – she heard before the door even opened. She closed her drawing pad and looked up to see Allie barging in with a force.

\- Bea, is there any chance that you have more from those grapes? – she said plopping down on the bed. – The girls didn´t spare me even one piece. Greedy bitches! Can´t blame them though. – she laughed. Bea had to fight the urge to smile at the cheerful blonde.

\- No, I don´t have more grapes. Sorry, you missed out.

\- Ah, that is cool. – Allie shrugged. – Maybe it is for the best. Slowly I will forget how they taste and won´t crave them anymore.

\- Yeah, that is possible.

\- Are you coming playing cards?

Bea shook her head. She wasn´t in the mood.

\- No, not today. Tonight I would prefer to be alone.

Allie nodded and stood up.

\- Alright, good night Bea. – she said and walked out. Bea was watching after her, she had no idea why but suddenly she felt like crying.

Allie closed the door on Bea´s cell. Good thing Bea decided to stay in tonight, she looked tired. Hopefully, she will get some rest.

\- Allie, are you coming?

\- Yes Booms, just let me take my hoodie it is little cold here. – she said quickly crossing the unit to her cell. She spotted the hoodie on the bed and quickly pulled it over her head. Turning back towards the door she noticed an unfamiliar basket on her shelf. It was a small wicker basket full of grapes. She smiled and quickly took two. They were sweet and juicy. Allie moaned quietly before joining the others outside playing cards.


	17. It is my fault

 

Bridget had to admit that even if she is a professional to the bone and she cares about her professional reputation and credibility. She has one weak point and that is getting too friendly with some of the inmates. The gorgeous brunette waiting for her at home is the clear example. Even if Bridget rather liked to think that everything happens for a reason. Meeting Franky here at Wentworth is the proof. Destiny works in crazy ways and she was sure that it was meant to be so why to dwell on it. It is still better to care for the women than not.

Bridget has no idea why but she has clearly a soft spot for the women from H1 unit. It must be Franky´s influence or just simply the fact that people tend to group according to their personalities and Bea Smith´s crew was just too funny and normal compared to the other inmates. Bridget grew to like them, they were refreshing, making her days better and more bearable. Never mention that they were one of the few who could make it outside so it was not a waste of time helping them.

 

The woman in front of her was one of the most interesting persons she has ever met. Bea Smith is a clear example that things are not black and white. She is a living and breathing evidence of the fact that life is not simple and good people can do unspeakable deeds. A battered woman abused by her husband who clearly made a huge mistake and ended up imprisoned. Who stood up to bullies, helped the weak for what she lost her daughter and then became the fierce top dog. Someone who protected the women kept the prison in check, she got rid of the drugs as no one ever was able before and helped to improve the general wellbeing of the women.

 

Keeping order between the women is a hard task. Bea Smith is making it look easy but it is far from that. Women here are no saints and the majority of them are very aggressive or at least have some sort of social disorder what makes them dangerous. Prison politics are not easy to handle. Women are more cunning and shady than their male counterparts. Everyone knows that women prisons are more tough and violent than the male ones. Guys fix every problem by one on one fight while women group together, cheat, lie and use every trick possible to get what they want. Being a top dog is a hard task.

 

Bea is excellent at it and Bridget grew to like her not just for it but for a lot of reasons. She was a pain in the ass to work with when it came to emotions and feelings. But slowly they have made progress and Bridget found her person really interesting. She was sure that Bea Smith taught her a lot about human beings and their psychology. Lately, she was acting weirdly and Bridget wanted to find out why. Bea was sitting in the chair just one step away, her pose was relaxed with legs stretched and crossed in front of herself but her eyes were focused on the ground and she was fidgeting with her fingers. She was having a little monolog what was surprising. Bridget never saw her like this or heard her talk like this so she let her.

\- Sometimes I don´t know if I´m being paranoid or not. I mean, everyone else is alright with Allie hanging out with her. I don´t get how they are not worried she could be Proctor´s asset. We don´t know anything about her.

\- Who?

\- The new girl, Jane or what is her name.

\- Ah, so you think she might be dangerous?

\- I don´t know. – Bea said finally turning to look at the blonde doctor. – She might be, we don´t know her.

\- Are you talking about that tall pretty brunette?

Bea rolled her eyes and huffed.

\- Pretty? Is she some lesbian magnet or what? Christ sake!

Bridget had to smirk, she never saw this coming – jealousy.

\- I´m sorry.  – Bea said. – I didn´t mean to sound so disrespectful.

\- It´s alright, I get that you are frustrated. Last few weeks were hard.

Bea nodded. They really were.

\- Yeah, I feel tired. I´m so exhausted. We can´t go on like this, girls are tired too it is time to end this pat situation. I just need some proof that Stewart is with Proctor, get him fired. I can deal with Proctor but not with him.

\- Are you sure that Stewart is behind it?

\- Yeah, I´m sure.

\- It will be hard to convince the governor about that.

\- Yeah, I have noticed that.

\- Stewart and she are dating.

\- What?

\- Obviously, you can´t tell her that I told you this. But you will need some solid evidence to convince her that he is guilty.

\- Fuck! – Bea let out a long frustrated sigh. – How come I hear about this for the first time? What happened with the prison gossip?

\- They are really good hiding it. We are friends with Vera so she told me but no one else knows so please keep it to yourself.

Bea nodded.

\- No worries, I won´t tell anyone. What the hell should I do?

-You were waiting until now maybe you should make a move. What about doing what Proctor planned? – Bea raised her eyebrows looking at the smiling psychologist. – Get her slotted.

\- It won´t help, Stewart has access to the solitary cells. It is not like we can cut them off.

\- Maybe you can talk with Will if I´m not wrong he is doing the roster for Vera. He can make sure Stewart will have duty somewhere else for weeks.

\- He can still slip there though.

\- Yeah, but he will have to use his card for it, never mention that the solitary block is full of cameras. If he will want to give a message to some of Kaz´s girls it will be risky. Maybe even they don't know about their relationship. Taking Proctor out of the picture can complicate things for them at least they might slip up or something. – Bridget leaned back in her chair and winked at the redhead. – It is better than nothing, don´t you think?

Of course, it is, Bea smiled, Franky found her match. This idea is really good. She has to find mister Jackson and talk to him.

\- Thank you. – Bea stood up and Bridget followed her example.

\- We still have time, where are you running?

\- Sorry, but I have to catch mister Jackson before his shift is over. – Bea said and hugged Bridget taking the blonde of the guard. This kind of display of affection was not common between them.

\- Say hello to Franky for me. – Bea said stepping away and walking towards the door.

\- I will. – Bridget answered watching as the top dog disappeared behind the door with an extra bounce in her step. The psychologist smiled. It looks like the top dog will take care of things once again. It was good for the women. Bea Smith is good for the women. She smiled making a mental note to talk with Franky about visiting her friend. Bea needs some positive input.

* * *

 

Bea was walking back to H1 after talking to Will Jackson. She felt elevated for the first time in long weeks. Stewart will work in the kitchen for next month far away from the solitary unit. Mister Jackson also promised that he will dig deeper into his past. Now she just has to come up how to get Proctor slotted. It won´t be difficult that woman is crazy, it will take just one well-aimed comment and she will flip. With this thought, Bea smiled and turned the last corner when she spotted a tall figure lurking near the H1 gate.

The woman turned around when she heard steps but it was too late. Before she had a chance to realize what is happening Bea had her pinned to the wall holding her by her neck. It was Jane, Allie´s new friend.

\- What are you doing here? – she hissed out.

The young woman gasped for air but didn´t try to fight back.

\- I´m looking for Allie.

Bea´s grip tightened and her fingers sunk deeply into the soft flesh.

\- I´m sure that you were told that nobody is allowed coming into this hallway. You should have talked to her in the yard or during dinner. Nobody is allowed here!

She spun the girl and harshly shoved her into the wall. Bea stepped closer getting into her face trying to intimidate her.

\- I don´t care who you are looking for or what you want! If you come one more time near this unit you will end up in medical! Is that clear?!

Jane swallowed and nodded quickly.

\- Yes, I´m sorry.

\- Bea, what the hell? – Liz asked as she stepped through the gate and stood there watching them.

\- Nothing Liz, all cool. Allie just forgot to tell her friend that she is not allowed into H1 as anyone else.

Liz wanted to ask why she is not allowed but she changed her mind. She knows Bea too well and the look she is sporting now is the one which doesn´t like questions and talking back. She rather turned on her heels and walked back leaving Bea to deal with it.

\- Go back to your unit, you can talk with her tomorrow.

Bea let Jane go and stepped back. She watched as the young woman rubbed her neck and nodded.

\- I´m sorry. –she said again and walked away.

Bea stood there looking after her until she didn´t disappear behind the corner. Then she let out an annoyed sigh and walked into her unit just to find Liz looking at her questioningly.

\- What? – she threw her arms into the air.

\- I don´t know. – Liz answered.

\- I´m sure that she was told not to come near this unit. Everyone knows that!

\- Yeah, I get it Bea, but was it necessary to choke her?

\- It was a normal response. I just wanted to prove my point. Don´t start with this, you well know how the women work. As soon as I step back and ease the leash they are all over the place.

\- That is true, - Liz agreed – but sometimes you could make an exception.

\- Sometimes, I do. But not for her. Fuck sake, she is new, we have no idea what her agenda is.

\- It is pretty obvious what her agenda is Bea. – Liz saw as the top dog became red and was just about to explode. – She has just a crush on Allie, that is all.

\- How do you know that? What if it´s a trick how to get close to her or me?

\- You? – Liz raised her eyebrows. – What do you mean?

\- Maybe she wants to get into our unit through Allie and spy on us or kill me.

\- I don´t think so. She seems really nice and she is pretty smitten. It is hard to fake attraction this well.

\- I don´t get it guys? What is wrong with you? Can´t you see that trusting her blindly is dangerous? – Bea walked to her cell and opened the door looking back at Liz. – Getting Allie laid is more important for everyone than our safety. Awesome!

Liz watched as Bea closed the door and then she walked to make tea for herself. Bea is acting strangely. Yes, the situation is not good. They are all stressed and Bea carries the majority of this burden and she is really tired. Probably not sleeping very well assuming from the bags under her eyes but still. She is way too paranoid. Liz turned the kettle on and tried to make sense of everything that was happening but without any luck.

* * *

 

It was early evening just a few minutes after the dinner when the alarm went on and a code blue was in effect. Maxine and Bea hurried down the hallway towards H1. They found Allie and Boomer sitting on the sofa. Bea felt as a huge rock was lifted from her lungs. She smiled at the young blonde who smiled back at her. Maxine sat down and looked around.

\- Where are Liz and Sonia?

\- They went to D block, they must be on their way back. – Allie replied.

\- Booms, did you got those magazines from H2? – Maxine asked.

\- Yes, do you want them now? – Boomer answered.

\- No, we can read them later together.

Allie watched as the redhead sat down on the chair and stretched out lazily. She got a glimpse of skin as Bea´s shirt rode up, it throws her off a little bit but then she quickly recuperated. She can´t be distracted when poking into the top dog.

\- I heard that Jane was here right after the dinner while we were in the shower.

Bea rolled her eyes. Liz has a too big mouth for her own good.

\- Nothing happened, I just told her that the no coming close to H1 unit rule stands for everyone, no exceptions.

\- Interesting, Liz said that you were choking her. – Allie argued making Bea look at her angrily.

\- I did not choke her! Just pushed her up against the wall a little. – she said earning a snort from Boomer and a chuckle from Maxine. Allie was grinning.

\- I can imagine that you went all top dog on her Bea, is that right?

\- Ah, for fuck sake! – Bea growled. – Why is it that everyone is against me when I´m cautious but you run to me when the shit gets real?! – Bea stood up and was about to go to her cell not wanting to listen to this anymore.

\- Aww Bea, sorry, I got it. – Allie said smiling at her. – I´m just pulling your leg. I really appreciate that you are looking out for me.

\- Sure. -  Bea rolled her eyes dramatically. Somewhat her anger disappearing as soon as Allie smiled at her. She wanted to scold the blonde a little but she was interrupted by Smiles letting Sonia through the gate. She looked over them and took out a pen.

\- Everyone is here right?  Novak, Jenkins, Smith, Conway, Stevens - she made notes.

\- Liz is not here. – Bea said and looked at Sonia. – Where is Liz?

\- Birdsworth is in medical, she is accounted for.

Smiles said without further explanation and closed the gate after herself. Everyone looked at Sonia. Just now noticing how pale the old woman was.

\- What the hell happened? – Boomer yelled.

\- We got attacked. – Sonia said simply moving to the chair and slowly sitting down.

\- By whom? When? – Maxine asked. The old woman closed her eyes and took a breath.

\- We were going to fix the problem with the girls as you asked. And suddenly we were surrounded and they started bashing us. Unfortunately, Liz got the worst of it as I have been a little behind and managed to slip away. I called the guard but it was late.

\- What do you mean it was late? How is Liz? – Bea asked.

\- Oh no, she is alive, just pretty bruised. They will keep her for the night because of suspected concussion. She is alright, it could have been worse.

\- Thank God! – Boomer said sitting back on the couch relieved.

\- Bea, - Sonia looked at her. – there were some girls from Proctor´s crew too.

Bea felt like the world was closing down on her. Finally, she had a plan but that bitch was one step ahead of her. She waited for too long and it bit her ass.

 **-** From tomorrow we have to be more careful alright. Boomer, you will stay with Sonia and Allie all the time. I will ask someone from H4 block to guard the corridor to H1 and everyone is forbidden to go elsewhere. No walking around not even in pairs. Just in big groups. – Bea said and everyone silently nodded but the shock and confusion were clear on their faces. The threat was suddenly closer than they have expected.

\- I will make sure to fix this once and for all. I promise.  – Bea said quietly. – I already have a plan. She might win this round but I will get her.

\- Of course Bea, no doubt. – Boomer exclaimed. – We will kick her ass!

\- That we will. – Bea said as she looked at the sadly smiling women around her. They might have lost this battle but not the war. Nobody thought otherwise and that warmed her heart. – I´m very tired, going to sleep. Good night you all. – she said and went to her cell determined to go to bed right away and sleep. She really needed some rest.

Bea wanted to close the door behind herself but Allie grabbed it and pulled open again so she could slip in.

\- Allie not now, please.

Allie closed the door and then marched to the bed and sat down her eyes never leaving the redhead standing still by the door.

\- You have no idea what I want.

\- It doesn´t matter. – Bea said and moved to sit down next to the blonde. – I´m not in the mood for talking or company. I´m tired. – she moved a bit backward so she could lean against the wall.

\- What do you want to do? -  Allie asked. – Bea?

The redhead was quiet. Allie knew it was a bad sign.

\- Bea? What do you want to do?

Still nothing.

\- Promise me you won´t do anything crazy. Bea! Promise me!

Bea shook her head.

\- I can´t promise that. I have to push back. I already had a plan and even if it comes late I will have to do it.

\- What is the plan? – Allie asked but Bea didn´t listen. The older woman was lost in her own thoughts and troubled emotions.

\- This is all my fault. I have been waiting way too long. I should have done something sooner.

She looked at the blonde sitting in front of her. Allie never saw her this upset. He eyes were dark and shining with tears. - Liz is now in medical because of me. I should have killed her already. – Bea growled through her teeth. – But I didn't because of you. I didn't go after her because I didn't want to make you hate me. – She said as first tears escaped from her eyes and were running down her cheeks. – I should have done something. - she whispered.

Allie felt like she was just hit with a splash of ice cold water. She could feel the pain and sadness radiating from the woman sitting next to her.

\- She will be alright Bea. – she said with low voice. - She is alright.

\- She is not.

Allie scooted closer and placed her right hand on Bea´s.

\- She is alive, that is all that matters. She will get better and you will get rid of Kaz. But you can´t kill her. – Allie let their fingers intertwine and she squeezed the warm hand under hers. - Not for me but for yourself. Do you understand!

Bea lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes which were already fixed on her. They were just quietly staring at each other for few seconds. They both tired and confused with the onslaught of emotions. Bea nodded.

\- Yes, I know. – she whispered and squeezed Allie´s hand stronger. The young woman calmed down instantly. The weight fell down from her shoulders and she collapsed back leaning against the wall. She glanced at the redhead and when she saw that the older woman is lost in her thoughts she closed her eyes and let herself relax a little bit. After awhile she felt another squeeze to her hand, she glanced at Bea but she was still lost in her thoughts, so Allie just silently squeezed back letting the other woman know that she is there. They were sitting like that in silence for long minutes. Maybe ten or fifteen passed when Allie felt the older woman starting to loosen up. The grip on her hand became softer and Bea finally moved her head. She lifted it and when their eyes met the redhead smiled.

\- I know that this is not the right time but I wanted to ask you for a big favor. – Allie said letting go of Bea´s hand as she nervously started to play with the fabric of her pants.

\- What is it? – Bea asked.

\- Is there any chance that you could talk with Franky Doyle about Jane? If I´m not wrong Boomer said that she is a paralegal helping out women from here. – Allie shyly looked at the older woman. Her blue eyes were darting nervously from the redhead to the floor and back. Bea had to use all her self-control not to groan out loud. „For fuck sake!“ – she thought.

\- She is not innocent but she was dragged into it and kinda framed. She really shouldn´t be here. Allie continued her defense speech. The redhead couldn´t believe her ears. „What the hell is happening?“ – she wondered. Is it possible that the young blonde really fell for this woman so quickly? Actually, who cares, Bea decided, as all she could think about now was a good sleep and time alone to think about how to get Proctor slotted. She let out a long sigh.

\- Alright, I will tell her to look at her case but that is all. I will tell her the name but then won´t bother her anymore. If she will do it, she will – if not then not.

Allie nodded that she understands.

\- Thank you, Bea! I owe you a huge one!

\- That you do. – Bea smiled at the young woman tiredly. Allie jumped off the bed and leaned closer to kiss the older woman on her forehead.

\- Good night, sweet dreams! – she said and left leaving behind a stunned top dog. „Ach shit!“ – Allie thought while closing the door behind herself. She throws a last glance at Bea who was still sitting motionless with a slightly shocked expression on her face. „What the hell did I do?“ Allie was little shocked herself. Taken back with her own action. Kissing a prison top dog on the forehead like a small child is not very appropriate. She had to chuckle though. Bea´s expression was just too funny. The redhead is just too adorable even in a shocked state.

 

Allie said a quick goodnight to the rest of the girls too and opted for an early night in as well. She changed into her sleeping shirt and nestled herself into her bed. Her mind instantly drifted back to the cell across the hall. Bea looks really tired lately. Hopefully, her plan will work and they finally gain upper hand over Kaz. This mess can´t continue for longer. It makes everyone exhausted – in the best case, in worse, they end up in medical. „Oh, poor Liz!“ – she felt her chest tighten and unease washing over her as she was thinking about the old blonde. Liz was always kind to her and now she is hurt because of her. Bea is upset and tired – that is her fault too. „Everything is my fault.“ – was her last thought before falling asleep.


	18. Long deserved

 

It was not hard at all. Once the burden of waiting and trying to act like nothing is going on was lifted everything became easier. Maxine and Bea were waiting for Proctor and her girls in the kitchen before their lunch time shift started. They got one broom handle and prepared a heavy table to block the door. All they have to do now is just wait, they should be here soon. Maxine had the broom ready in her hand and she was leaning against the wall hidden behind the corner.

\- Good thing that we have visited Liz. I really feel like kicking their asses.

\- Yeah, - Bea agreed. – Just spare some strength for the D block girls too.

\- Oh no worries, I´m pissed enough to take care of those too.

After breakfast, Bea and Maxine visited Liz in medical. The old woman looked really bad. Her both eyes were swollen, lips too especially on the right side. Liz said that she has some bad bruises on her left leg and hip but otherwise she was alright. It all looks worse than it is – thankfully. It was a good motivation and boost for both of them going after Proctor now. They didn´t have to wait for too long. The door opened and the women walked in. Bea and Maxine patiently waited until all of them were inside and the door was closed. It was four girls and Proctor, nothing they can´t handle. The plan was simple. They followed them into the back and then Bea grabbed Proctor from behind around her neck and dragged away back into the dinner while Maxine locked the girls into the supply room and blocked the door with the broom. Then she moved into the door so she could watch the women but having one eye on Bea too. But of course, Bea can handle Proctor. She was pinned to the wall already right under the camera´s blind spot and the top dog was in her face growling.

\- Going after Liz was a bad idea.

\- What are you talking about? – Kaz asked with a grin. – I haven´t been there.

\- Your girls were and that is enough. – Bea punched her in the gut and then straightened her back up. – You have no idea what I am capable of. The only reason why you are still alive is Allie. Would be better if you stopped messing with my girls and just chill before you get seriously hurt.

Kaz Proctor laughed loud and grinned at the redhead.

\- So, it is true. Are you Allie´s bitch now? I heard about that but couldn´t believe that she is smart enough to seduce the top dog for her advantage. Or maybe I thought that you are too smart to fall for it but well here we are. It is true. – she laughed again. Bea squeezed her harder to the wall.

\- You are delusional. I swear to god you are nuts!

\- Am I? What about your evening talks? Or cuddles on the sofa?

Insane. Kaz Proctor is obviously insane. Bea looked at her confused and bewildered. The blonde smirked and continued.

\- Prison wives are handy, right Bea? They do your laundry and keep your bed warm.

„What the hell does this mean?“ Bea´s mind was racing. „How does she know about the talks?“ Nobody saw them cuddle, it happened just once on the sofa. Fuck! Someone from H1 had to tell her. But who?

\- I will kill that blonde bitch, you can count on it! – Proctor growled through her teeth. Bea felt her stomach twist at the words and she immediately wiped that smirk from Proctor´s face with a huge blow with her fist. Few others followed and the old woman collapsed on the floor. Bea squatted down and angrily pointed at her.

\- You fucking stop threatening my girls! If you touch anyone in this prison I will fucking end you! That is a promise! – She said angrily and stood up. – Maxine! – she called the brunette and walked towards the door. Her fists were clenching with anger and frustration. Never in thousand years would have she guessed that someone from her crew would betray her but now it was a reality. „Who could it be?“ she didn´t really have to think for long. She knew the answer by the time Maxine joined her. Doreen.

* * *

 

Feeling your blood boil or anger rise is a real thing. It is not just a saying or a metaphor. Bea Smith pushed the steam press down with her eyes fixed straight in front of her on Doreen. „That bitch!“ – Bea thought. She knew that Doreen had her faults and bad moments but never would have assumed that she will sink to a betrayal like this. Feeding Kaz Proctor is the worst thing she could have done. From where in hell she even got that bunch of nonsense? „Prison wife! Fuck sake, she is out of it. Why do they all have to think about that as the first thing?“ Even the monotone working of the steam press haven´t helped the top dog to keep her cool. Doreen looked like the whole moving out from H1 haven´t affected her. She was laughing with the girls and looked relaxed. That was really frustrating. Dear old Liz got beaten up and after blaming herself she blamed Doreen for that now.

Bea grabbed another sheet and placed it under the press. She pushed it down looking around the laundry room. Her wandering gaze stopped at Allie. The young blonde was folding clothes obviously lost in her thoughts. It is a good thing that finally things started rolling. This situation was exhausting for everyone and especially for Allie. The young blonde just lifted her head - her eyes instantly founding Bea´s and she gave her a soft but sad smile. Bea had to swallow a huge lump forming in her throat. She hated seeing Allie like this.

She glanced at Maxine, Sonia, and Boomer standing next to her. All of them were way too quiet as well, they haven´t been their usual selves. They must be tired too. This thing with Liz had a huge impact on everyone. Bea wanted to do this later but suddenly it felt like the right time is now so she walked straight to Doreen.

\- Come with me. – she said trying to sound as calm as she could. Doreen looked around little bit surprised and not really knowing what to do. – I said come with me if you don´t want a scene right here.

Doreen knew that the look on Bea´s face means business. She has seen this face few times and she knew what it meant. It is better to obey, so she did. She followed Bea out of the laundry room and then down the stairs to the basement. Taking the steps by two Bea was down quickly and looked around to make sure they were alone. Doreen appeared right behind her.

\- Are you happy now? – Bea asked without further ado. – Is this what you have wanted?

\- What are you talking about?

\- I´m talking about Liz, Doreen! For fuck sake, have you seen her? She is fucking blue and black! Is that what you wanted? Feeding that bitch with our inner secrets?! What the fuck, Doreen! Nothing is below you, right?

Doreen hugged herself and was about to cry. Her attempt to look confident failing big time.

\- I had no idea Liz will get hurt.

\- Of course, you had no idea! It is because you never think! What is wrong with you?! Telling her all that bullshit! Are you really this petty? Why do you hate Allie this much?

\- It is not about Allie, it is about you treating her like she is a fucking princess.

\- I treat her like everyone else and even if I didn´t why do you care?

\- Because it affects all of us, Bea.

\- Nothing has changed since she is in H1. – Bea had really no idea what is Doreen talking about. Yes, maybe she has spent a lot of time talking with Allie and maybe she let her closer than the rest of the crew but it doesn´t have any effect on the others. – I don´t get it, Doreen. It is alright for you to be close to Liz or Boomer to Maxine, just I can´t have anyone who would help me to get through the days here?

\- It is different Bea, you are the top dog. You must stay impartial.

\- Is this still about the conjugal? I haven´t taken her side! I said it is a bad idea because it is!

\- It is not just about that but mostly yes. Plus she is dangerous, see what happened to Liz.

Bea stepped closer clenching her fist and taking deep breaths to calm down.

\- That was your fault, not hers!

\- You brought her to H1 it is your fault and hers! You shouldn´t let that whore wrap you around her finger!

Doreen felt the hit sooner than she saw it coming. Bea hit her with a perfect right hook and then she followed it up with few others. This is what she wanted all along. It was a long time coming. All those jabs and small petty fights and arguments every trouble Doreen made finally reached the point where it was no coming back. She deserved it. Bea couldn´t feel sorry for her. She gave her one more hit tearing her lip and then watched as she slid down the floor.

\- If anything happens to Allie or any of the girls I will come for you too. I swear to god you won´t be able to walk. If I will hear another information from H1 or any of that bullshit going around again you will regret it.

Bea walked back to the laundry room not even tempted to look back at the lying mess of a woman she left behind. Violence is something she hates. Hurting other people is not in her nature as hypocritical as it might sound from a woman who killed two times. She is not happy to be in this position but it must be done. Protecting the women is her job. It is a hard task and not rewarding but she won´t allow another Jacs Holt type of a woman rule in Wentworth.

* * *

 

It was right after the dinner when the girls from H1 came back from showers and were about to get comfortable for the evening count. Liz, Allie and Boomer were already done and waiting for Bea and Maxine to return after their turn. It was nice to finally relax after the long and eventful day they had. During the dinner, everyone was talking about bashing Doreen got and adding it to the morning bashing off Kaz Proctor the women realized that something is going on. Prison gossip got a new fuel and the women were restless in making up theories about what made the top dog beat up her former friend.

 

Girls from H1 were not so surprised as the rest. They knew about how the relationship between Doreen and Bea got damaged a long time ago and they have learned about Doreen´s betrayal from Bea. Nobody felt sorry for her. It is one thing to argue with someone and it is other to go around and tell everyone about personal stuff from H1. Everyone agreed that Doreen barely got what she had deserved.

 

Liz was lying on the couch with Allie sitting at the other end of it. The shower was exhausting for the old woman. As good as it felt, her battered body now felt the effect of moving so much.

\- I can´t believe Doreen did that. – Liz said.

\- Yeah, I always knew that she is a bit nuts but this is crazy. – Boomer said as she shifted on the chair to get more comfortable.

\- Looks like it finally got started. – Liz continued. – Two bashings in one day.

\- Yeah, Bea is on it again. – Boomer said with way too much enthusiasm. – Speaking of, don´t you think that she is a little bit strange lately?

\- What do you mean strange? – Allie asked.

\- I don´t know. – Boomer said. – I know that she is tired and this mess is too much even for her but she is a bit on the edge. She is ready to explode. Oh my god, like with Jane! That poor woman can´t catch a break from her.

\- That is true. – Liz laughed.

\- She almost bit her in half today at the breakfast. – Boomer chuckled. –  I don´t get why. But it is funny how Bea can stare her down even if she is shorter. How do they call it a paradox or what? Anyway, I don´t get why Bea picks on that girl.

\- I think that she might be jealous. – Liz said.

\- Jealous? – Boomer asked. – Why would she be jealous? Bea is the queen and Jane is, hmmm, no offense but nobody.

Allie shifted in her seat looking at the old blonde with curiosity.

\- Yeah, she really slightly bullies Jane for no reason.

Liz slowly pulled herself up so she could look at Allie and explain. Maybe if Allie understood what is going on in Bea´s head she could do something to calm her down. It is really not right that poor Jane has to suffer.

\- She is looking at you as at a younger sister I think. She never let anyone so close and now she is upset that she has to share your attention.

Allie blinked few times. This makes no sense.

\- Do you think so? It sounds little unreal. – she asked confused.

\- Yeah, I think so. She thinks that she is being replaced. Happens to siblings all the time. One finds a new friend and the other gets jealous and starts acting up.

\- Replace her? – Allie rolled her eyes. – Yeah, if ever… - she mumbled. Replacing Bea Smith is like if you would try to replace the sun. She smiled and let out a long deep sigh. If Liz is right that means she is important for Bea and that is better than she ever hoped for.

\- I´m not jealous of my sister, I have never been. – Boomer said looking at the two women sitting on the couch. – You know, she is a slut, why would I be jealous.

Liz and Allie burst into a loud laughter.

\- What is so funny here? – Maxine asked as she walked through the main gate with the top dog in her tow.

\- Nothing special, - Boomer turned towards them – we are just talking about my sister, you know that fucking slut. What about you? Did you come up with something? What did mister Jackson say?

Bea moved closer to the couch feeling her stomach twist as she looked at Liz. All those bruises and swelling, it made her still feel bad.

\- The plan is simple, we will get her slotted. Stewart is on duty in the kitchen, if they want to talk he will have to go there. He will have to use his card and it will be on CCTV. It will make their coalition harder or they might even slip. – she said.

\- That actually makes sense. – Liz nodded.

\- Yeah but listen, why you didn´t do it today? You had the opportunity. – Boomer asked.

\- Mister Jackson is off next two days and I will need him to be here and keep eye on Stewart. Proctor expected that I will make a move after what happened to Liz. – Bea explained. -  It will be over soon, I promise, I can feel that we are on them. But… - Bea looked at Allie.- … you are sleeping with me today.

Allie froze on the spot. Her cheeks were suddenly blushing and she felt a very prominent clenching in her lower abdomen so to speak. She could swear that her body just trembled with a micro orgasm. That voice, those words – well fuck. She was woken up from her dream state when Bea explained.

\- I don´t think that Stewart would try to snatch you or kill right here but anyway. I will sleep better if I know that you are safe. Kaz made some serious threats today, so better safe than sorry.

\- I will sleep on the couch. – Maxine added.

\- Guys, that is a little bit too much don´t you think? I don´t want you to go into trouble. – Allie said. – Do you think that he would come and try to take me out here?

\- Yeah, we might find you hanging there in the morning. – Boomer said and then laughed loud at her own joke. – Or with slit wrist swimming in blood. Ewww…. – she laughed more but stopped when she saw the pale faces around. – I have been kidding guys! Blondie will be alright, no worries! I will sleep next to the gate if necessary! He won´t be able to step over me that is for sure with those short legs of his.

\- Go and take what you need from your cell. – Bea commanded, Boomer´s words just adding to her anxiety. There is no way Proctor will touch anyone from her crew again.

 

Allie turned on her heels and quickly walked to her cell. She was arguing about the idea just because she really doesn't like putting the girls through this shit but after Boomer´s joke, she is not about to argue anymore. Sharing cell with Bea sounds incredible anyway, it will be like a sleepover. Not even thoughts about blood and murder will change it. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her sleeping shirt. Normally she slept in her panties but today she can manage in her sweatpants as she has no PJ pants. She grabbed her book, cup and a peach she was saving around three days for a special occasion and left her cell.

 

Allie knew that she was being foolish but couldn´t help the flip her stomach made after entering the top dog's cell. It was silly, she spent a lot of time there already with Bea. Having a forced sleepover shouldn´t have this effect on her but it did anyway. Bea closed the cell after herself and sat down on her bed. She needed a little time to collect herself and unwind. Allie placed her cup and the book on the shelf. Going to the sink she looked at Bea.

\- I will have to go back for my cover. – she said while washing the peach. – I can sleep on it.

\- On the floor? – Bea asked watching as Allie tried to tear the fruit apart without success.

\- Yes. It is not so cold.

Bea stood up and stepped to the blonde.

\- It is cold, don´t be silly. – she said taking the peach from the blonde´s hands. – We have already napped on my bed together, so it is safe to say that it is big enough for both of us. – The fruit came apart after one strong tug. It was juicy but firm enough. Bea gave the bigger half to Allie and bit down on the other as she sat back down the bed scooting up and leaning against the wall. Allie took a bite and looked at the redhead.

\- Bea, do you know why I want to help Jane? – she asked in low voice.

Bea had a pretty good idea but she was not about to tell the blonde that. Honestly, she had no intention to listen to this. She tried not to roll her eyes and show her disgust as they were going to spend the night in one small cell together.

\- I just want to help her because she doesn´t belong here. – Allie continued. - She never did anything wrong intentionally. She just fell in love with a wrong woman and trusted her that is all. She was set up and now is punished for being naïve.

Bea just nodded. She had no idea what to say. God knows what is the truth on that story Jane is telling to everyone. But there was no need starting a fight now. Because Bea was sure that if she opens her mouth it will end up in a fight.

\- Actually, I wanted to help her because of you. – Allie said after another bite.

\- Me?

\- Yeah, you said that I´m your left hand. – Allie smiled. – I just want to help you and be useful. Maxine, Boomer and you are working on fixing my mess while Liz and Sonia helped with the new girls. I wanted to do my share too. I met Jane and I assumed that helping her is something you would do in case you had time for it.

\- When I said that I didn´t mean that you have to do something.

\- I know but I want to. You know what Liz says, you need something to do, love and look forward to. – Allie finished eating and licked her fingers clean. – I can´t help you in any other way. This is all I can do. Handle the small stuff so you don´t have to worry about stolen bras and missing alcohol.

Bea smiled. Genuinely after God knows how long.

\- I already asked Franky, she is looking into it.

Allie smiled and nodded.

\- Thank you, I appreciate it. I know it sucks that I want to help you and have to ask you for help but…

\- Don´t be silly, I´m glad to help. Let's get her out of here. – She said and really meant it. For some reason, the idea of Jane free Wentworth was very appealing for her. – I´m tired. – She said and got down off the bed pulling her sweatpants off what made the young woman standing next to her stiffen. Bea slid under the cover just in her white t-shirt and panties. – If you want to read that is alright, I don´t mind the light.

\- No, - Allie croaked out. – I could use a good sleep too. – “But how?” She thought. There is no way that she can sleep in panties next to half naked Bea Smith. No, she wouldn´t survive that. She imagined how they legs would brush because they would in that small bed and that would kill her. She groaned.

\- What is it? – Bea asked. “Shit!” Allie thought. “ I groaned loud, awesome.”

\- Nothing, all good. – she answered. “Just act normally. She will think that you are crazy.” She pep talked herself and slowly pulled her pants down. It went well until the point when she lifted her eyes and her sight landed on the older woman. Her brown eyes were fixed on Allie barely blinking. Allie felt a wave of heat rushing over her body as she realized that Bea was watching her. It was exciting and her body reacted accordingly. “Fuck!” she thought. “I will sleep next to Bea Smith with soaked panties.” Suddenly the idea of being strangled in her cell sounded less painful than a night spent in cell 15.

 

Allie finally slipped out of her pants and tossed them away. As she stepped closer to the bed Bea lifted the cover. The young blonde slipped under it. She tried to stay as far away from the other woman as she could. Lying on her back she was staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks were still burning with a blush. That look from Bea got her good. “Why was she even looking?” Allie thought as her mind was swamped with a flood of reactions to the redhead´s proximity and behavior. “Why would she stare? Come one, why? Are you really thinking about that? She looks at you as one would at a little sister or at the kid next door. That is why! She is not considering you as a sexual object. Hence she stares. Otherwise, the so shy Bea, would turn around and put the cover over her head. You well damn know how shy she is when it comes to sex. She is not a sexual person. So calm down! Don´t embarrass yourself!” Allie internally slapped herself twice.

 

Not much time passed when she heard that Bea´s breathing evened out as she fell asleep. “Thank god!” this realization somewhat made her feel better. Probably it was because sleeping people are not perceptive. They have no idea what is going on around them. While she is sleeping she can't see how flushed and anxious Allie is. Hopefully, she is having nice dreams and she will wake up rested. Allie instantly relaxed - at least her body. The stiff muscles loosened up and she felt that her lungs are getting more oxygen as she stopped holding her breath.

 

Her mind couldn´t catch a break though. What the hell Kaz said to Bea what made her so worried that she asked her to sleep in her cell? Allie remembered all the good times with the older blonde. She was sure that they had a good relationship. She looked up at the older woman. Kaz helped her a lot and now she wants to kill her. Strangely she couldn´t cry over it. Maybe she was too tired or she went through a lot in her life already and this turn of events was not so surprising. She knew that Kaz had a very dark and twisted side. Just her positive attitude allowed her to live in denial that Kaz would never do that to her. Well, she was wrong.

 

The bed suddenly moved and Allie felt an arm wrapping around her waist. She took a deep breath and froze when she felt the older woman stir and moving closer. “Well fuck!” It is one thing to cuddle fully clothed on the covers but something totally different half naked under the covers. But the heat radiating from the redhead was really inviting and Allie knew that she won´t be able to resist. She is doomed already. „Allie“- Bea murmured and tightened her grip around the blonde´s waist. Allie felt how her heart literally started racing in her chest. Bea shifted until she had her head nestled on Allie´s shoulder and chest.

 

Allie shifted towards the older woman and wrapped her arms around her. God knows what will the tomorrow bring. There is no need to freak out in advance. She smiled and relaxed into the embrace as she slowly drifted off too.


	19. You need proof

 

Getting Kaz into the slot was easier than expected. It happened just outside the dining room. After Proctor finished her breakfast Bea followed her outside. It took just two sentences: “Proctor, how are your girls? Are you planning on bashing few of them today or pimp out to someone?“ The old blonde was right on her face in that instant and the fight started soon after few verbal jabs. Everyone was so surprised at the quick turn of events that they have never noticed how Maxine pulled out a shiv and tossed it on the floor just when mister Jackson rushed out of the dinner.

He stood between the two women his eyes falling on the shiv. Quickly picking it up he called for help.

\- Who had this?

\- Proctor.  – he heard a quick statement from Maxine and Bea.

\- Against the wall! – Will said to the confused blonde. – Come on! You two get lost and be sure that I will report this.

Bea and Maxine walked away after saying „ Yes, mister Jackson.“ As soon as they were out of the sight they grinned at each other. That was easy!

 

Now, a few hours later, Bea and Maxine are on their way to meet mister Jackson. They are going down the stairs to the laundry supplies room. Maxine stayed behind while Bea continued and disappeared behind the door. Will was already there leaning against the back wall.

\- Bad news. – He said as soon as she stopped in front of him.

\- What is it?

\- Jake visited Kaz in the slot but he turned off the cameras.

\- What?! That is awesome! We have evidence. – Bea furrowed her eyebrows. – Why do you say it is a bad news?

\- Because Vera said it was a coincidence.

\- Are you fucking kidding me?! – She rubbed her face. Stupid Bennett, they are screwed. – Alright, then we have to wait, he will do it again. If he does it one more time the governor can‘t say it is a coincidence.

\- Yeah, that could work. I´m sure they will want to talk. – He agreed. - How are things? Is Proctor‘s crew leaving you alone?

\- Yes, it is all good for now. As soon as we catch him it will be all easier.

\- Vera is so stubborn about this. She should allow me to get over his files or bug the staff room. I know it is a no joke to accuse an officer but she should be cautious in case it is true.

\- It is true.

\- I know, I‘m just saying. I really don‘t understand her sometimes.

\- Yeah. – Bea nodded. Telling him about Vera dating Stewart would be a bad idea. Not just because of Bridget but because he is hot headed and he might say something in anger. If they catch him one more time it won‘t matter anyway. They both started walking to the exit.

\- How is Liz? – he asked.

\- She is good, thanks.

They walked through the door and slowly approached Maxine.

\- Great job with the shiv, very smooth. – Will said to the tall brunette.

\- Thanks, I reckon the timing was on the spot.

\- It was. – he nodded. – Alright ladies, stay safe. I will run forward.

\- Thank you. – they both said and watched him taking steps by two. Maxine turned towards Bea.

\- So? What is going on?

\- It worked. – Bea started explaining. – At least somewhat. – They were slowly walking up the stairs and Bea told Maxine everything that Will said. Their plan worked but the governor is still pretty uptight about it. One more time and no one can chalk it up to coincidence. When they reached the top of the stairs they turned towards H1. It‘s time to get the girls and wash up before lunch.

 

Bea was quiet for the rest of the walk. The stubbornness of Vera Bennett spoiled her mood. Love is obviously blind. Hopefully the next time Stewart visits Proctor will open her eyes. Bea couldn‘t help herself just feel frustrated. This day started well. She woke up with Allie cuddled into her. Warm breath caressed her neck and collar bone in slow peaceful rhythm. She could feel the heat radiating from the younger woman all over her body. It was very comfortable waking up like that. Reaching over she placed her hand on Allie’s arm. She wanted to touch her and feel something solid not just the heat. Splaying her fingers she slowly slid up towards her shoulders and back. Resting her hand there she stopped herself from playing with the fabric under her hand because she didn’t want to wake Allie up.

Bea smiled at the memory. A strange feeling of calm and comfort was seeping from her stomach through her whole body. Everything will be alright. They are close to getting them. Without Stewart Proctor will be weak, she will break and if not, she will take the last option. She will bash her until the governor will be forced to place her into the protection for good. Without Stewart and Proctor in the picture, her crew will dissolve.

* * *

 

Bea was leaning against the wall in the yard and basking in the sun. She was sitting alone. The girls were gathered around the table going over a magazine. Bea took the opportunity of everyone being together and safe for taking a little alone time. She closed her eyes and let her mind go free. She was thinking about Debbie as she always did. Remembering her first words steps every happy memory she had and treasured.

Someone sat next to her and she didn‘t have to open her eyes to know who it is. She recognized the steps and the familiar scent. She had her nose full of it the whole night.

\- Bea, I have one idea. – Allie said as soon as she placed her butt on the bench right next to the redhead.

\- Yeah, what about?  - Bea asked with still closed eyes.

\- About how to get evidence against Jake.

\- Really? Do tell. – The older woman humored her but her tone was playful, not really believing that the blonde could have any usable idea.

\- I could set him up.

\- What do you mean set him up? – Bea asked, her eyes darting open already hating how this idea sounded.

\- So, Kaz wanted from me to you know what. – Yes, Bea knew what. She was still convinced that if she hasn't rejected Allie that day things might have been different now.  - She said he has hots for me. – Allie continued. -  While Kaz is in the slot, I could try to seduce him and if I manage to lure him into some dark corner maybe then Bennett will believe us.

\- Interesting, I have to say, but no. – Bea said calmly.

\- Bea, I can do it! I know I can!

\- I know that you can. It is not about that, it is about the fact that there is no way that we will use you as bait. No! Do you understand?! That is my last word! - She turned towards the young woman. 

Allie nodded but she was not happy about it. It is a great idea. But of course, Bea is determined again to have her own way. There is no point trying to change her mind now. Maybe when she will think about it a little and get used to the idea.

* * *

 

It took exactly one minute and twenty seconds for Franky Doyle to realize that something was up with her redhead friend. Bea was squirming in her seat. She was fidgeting and looked obviously distracted. Bridget is strict about patient-doctor confidentiality but she talks about prison events and gossip so Franky is well aware of the war between Proctor and her friend. Bea never talks about the problems during their visits. She always talks about the good and funny events. Franky has no idea if it was for her benefit, that Bea tries to convince her that the girls are all good and happy or if it was some sort of coping mechanism for the redhead.

One way or the other, she hasn't seen Bea like this in a long time, if not ever. Her eyes were fixed on some invisible spot on the table and her mind was probably far away. Assuming from the look on her face.

\- How are you coping Red? – she asked.

\- Same old shit. Can‘t wait to take this crazy bitch down. I could really use few weeks of peace.

\- Yeah, Bridget said that she is really persistent.

\- Ah, she is still kicking just because she got a screw on her side. It is hard to fight on two fronts but finally, it looks like we found the solution.

\- What did you do?

\- She is in the slot and we are waiting what her screw will do. They will slip for sure.

\- That sounds like a good move. They will need to stay in touch. – Franky looked at the woman sitting in front of her. Bea was biting her lip and nervously drumming with her fingers. There must be something else bothering her. Bea is tough she wouldn‘t be so nervous for one crazy bitch. Maybe she can‘t get rid of the guilt.

\- How is Liz? – Franky was trying to get at the bottom of this.

\- She is good. Bruises are still nasty but that was expected. Other than that she is alright.

\- That is good, tell her I said hi and get better soon.

Bea nodded and smiled for a second but it faded quickly and she was back to fidgeting and staring at the table.

\- What is up your ass? – Maybe direct approach will help. It worked at least a bit as Bea lifted her head and looked at her.

\- Nothing. – she said.

\- Bullshit! Something is up, I can tell. You are not yourself. – Franky said leaning back in her chair. – You are tense, fidgeting like a crazy. Usually, you would be talking about Allie and for...

\- Why do you bring Allie up? – Bea interrupted her with a stern voice. „Ah, hit a nerve!“ – Franky thought.

\- Because usually, you are all Allie this and Allie that. I know more about her than about you.

\- What are you getting at? – Bea was irritated to no end. Franky saw the so familiar anger in her eyes, she knows it very well there were times when she was constantly on the receiving end of those glares.

\- I´m not getting anywhere just saying. You seem to be distracted and it is not about that bitch you slotted.

\- Actually, it is. – Bea huffed. – She flat out told me that she will kill her. So, I‘m worried as hell and what that smartass want to do? -  She leaned closer and whispered. – She wants to trap the screw! She is driving me nuts!

\- That is not a bad idea. If you...

\- Are you insane! I won‘t allow her to be a bait!

\- Why not? It might work.

\- Seriously, you are crazy! I‘m not going to use anyone as a bait!

\- You just said they want to kill her. This is a good idea. From what you told me she is a tough chick, she can manage.

\- I‘m not listening to you.

\- This is why you are so riled up?

\- Leave me alone Franky. – Bea crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the chair. - I‘m just worried that is all. This woman is dangerous and Allie has huge pink glasses on. As much as I admire her positive attitude sometimes she should remember that she is in a prison and that life sucks.

\- You said that she got mixed up with Red Right Hand when she was living on the streets. I think that you are underestimating her. Maybe she is positively wired but that doesn‘t mean that she is naive.

\- She wants to go after a screw, that is pretty naive in my books.

\- Actually, she is being more realistic than you are. Trapping him is maybe the only way. You need a solid evidence if you want to win over a screw.

\- No. That is not happening and I told her so. I‘m not going to risk her life.

\- Alright, good, lets rather talk about why I‘m here.

Bea looked at her with wide eyes clearly not knowing what is Franky talking about.

\- Jane. I‘m here because of her. After reading her file it is obvious that I can get her out. She will get probation and some community service but other than that she would be alright.

\- That is great. Thank you. At least some good news.

\- Yeah, your girl did well.

\- My girl?

\- Allie, I‘m talking about Allie. She did a good job noticing that her case is not lost. Tell her to add me to her visitor list.

\- Why do you want to meet her?

\- Because I have to ask her a few questions. It is a normal thing to do if we are going to represent her.

\- Ah, you mean Jane. – Bea stated.

\- Of course. You thought that I meant Allie. – Franky smiled, this was way too much. – You know what. I actually want to meet Allie too. – she said. – The woman who made you this messed up must be a something.

Bea just rolled her eyes. It is better not getting involved in a talk like this with Franky. The brunette is smart and witty. She will tease her to no end if given a chance. So, Bea just stirred the conversation to Bridget. That was the easiest way to keep the brunette occupied as she was always ready to talk about her girlfriend. At the end, Franky‘s visit did her good. Little contact with the outside and normal life made her feel better. Reminded her that there are good things in life and she walked back to H1 more relaxed.

 

 

 


	20. Making it look easy

 

Kaz Proctor was now three days in the slot and the tension in H1 somewhat eased. They had to be still careful not knowing what the girls from her crew might do but overall it was nice to breath little bit more freely. Currently, they were all outside enjoying the sun and a carefree afternoon. Maxine and Bea are working out. The redhead is currently having her turn on the chest press. Drops of sweat are running from her temple down her face but she is not really paying attention. She is preoccupied watching a certain young blonde woman sitting at the H1 table chatting with Liz and Sonia. Allie is wearing her white t-shirt.It really suits her. God knows why but it is crazy how good she looks in it. Simple white t-shirt and she are rocking it better than some women do designer clothes.

Bea stood up and wiped her face and then drank some water her eyes never leaving the blonde. Allie was explaining something to the older women animatedly. She was smiling brightly and looked so young, carefree and happy. Bea had no idea how she does it. Despite everything, the young woman looked full of energy shining like a sun. Her blue eyes were sparkling and from the way, she leaned closer and whispered something Bea assumed it was something inappropriate as the two older woman blushed and giggled. She sat down on the chest press again ready for another set. Looking sideways she noticed that Maxine was watching her.

\- What? – she asked. Maxine wiped her face.

\- Nothing. – she replied smirking and watched as Bea pushed the pads together starting her new set. Half way into it Bea noticed as Jane approached the H1 table. The women welcomed her with warm smiles and she sat down between them. She smiled at Allie and Bea felt her stomach flip. Jane reached over and Allie did the same as their hands took a hold on each other Bea averted her eyes. Remembering how Allie told her that she helped Jane just so she could be useful was long forgotten and Bea felt nausea hitting her. She blamed the heat, lack of water and exhaustion for it. Standing up she drank from the water bottle and then sat down on the bench press.

\- Maxine, please would you mind?  - The tall brunet placed her bottle down and walked behind Bea to spot her. The weight was light as the redhead tried to warm up her muscles so she finished the set of fifteen quickly and sit up waiting while Maxine added more weight.

\- Thanks.  – she quietly thanked her while her eyes were focused on Allie again. Jane was still holding her hand and talking to her while leaning little over the table. „Thank God she will be gone soon.“ Bea thought as she almost growled. Lying back she started the new set but lost track of counting when she heard Allie laughing. Muscles in her jaw tightened as she pressed her teeth together. „Allie must like her.“ Bea thought. „Maybe she doesn't know it but she does.“ That was the top dog’s conclusion.

\- Hey, slow down! – Maxine interrupted her flow of thoughts grabbing the weight away from her and placing it on the holder. – What are you doing?

\- Nothing, - Bea said sitting up.  – just lost track of counting.

\- I have noticed. What is going on?

\- As I said nothing, just having a bad day. – Maxine looked at her friend obviously not believing what she heard. She wanted to call out the redhead on her bullshit but they were interrupted.

\- Bea, may I have a word with you? – Jane asked suddenly appearing behind Maxine.

\- What is it? – Bea snapped earning a disapproving look from her friend. Jane shyly stepped closer.

\- I just wanted to say thank you. I know that Franky is your friend and that you had a big part in convincing her to take my case.

\- No need to thank me. I’m glad that you will get out. – Bea said and couldn’t help the smirk ghosting on her lips. Jane smiled at her.

\- I left some stuff on the table. I know it is not much but it was the only way I could show my appreciation.

Bea nodded and lied back starting a new set not really interested in small talk. She disregarded Maxine’s disapproving look and pushed the weight over her chest.

\- I hope Jane that you will get a nice fresh start.  – she heard Maxine say.

\- Thank you, surely this was a good lesson.

\- Yes, it is. Staying here teaches people a lot. Don’t look back just grab your chance.

\- What are you guys talking about?  - Allie asked stopping right next to Jane. “Great!” Bea thought losing her count again. She wanted to work out and relax but instead, she was surrounded by chirpy people distracting her effectively.

\- Just about the fresh start for Jane. It is great to see something good happening in this place.

Maxine said smiling at Allie grasping her shoulder for a bit and squeezing it for a short time silently letting her know that it was mostly her credit. Allie smiled back at her and then dropped her gaze down at the redhead still pushing the weight up and down.

\- Wau, Bea, that looks heavy! – Allie said trying to sound casual but failing as the word “heavy” got caught in her throat when her eyes landed on Bea’s arms. Of course, she knew that Bea had nicely toned arms, shoulder, butt and to be honest every other part of her body but her muscles were in work now and more prominent than usually. Allie licked her lips and cursed herself for doing that when Bea sat up and their eyes locked. “Fuck! She caught me drooling over her for sure.” – she thought. It was not true. Bea was looking at Jane before she turned to Allie never noticing anything.

\- This is just warm up, usually, I have more on.  – Bea said instantly wondering why in hell she did that.

\- Impressive. – Allie said and thanked God that her voice didn’t fail her this time.

\- It is not so bad indeed. – Jane agreed.

\- Not bad? Why? How much do you press? – Bea stood up stepping in front of the young brunette.

-I’m sure that I can do that plus few more kilos. – Jane smirked making Bea angry.

\- Really? Warm up, let’s see what you can do! – she challenged. Maxine looked between the two women. “They are not serious about it. Are they?” Of course, they were. Jane was already making circles with her arms trying to warm up.

\- Maxi, please spot her. – Bea asked watching Jane carefully as she sat down. Maxine stepped behind the bench but she had no job as Jane managed the set of fifteen easily. When she finished Maxine added more weight to it and it was Bea’s turn. It was not easy at this point but she managed. Pressing up the fifteenth she stood up and her eyes instantly found blue ones. Allie winked at her playfully. Next was Jane and she managed her fifteen to even the last five with gritted teeth.

\- I don’t think that you should go further. – Maxine said but she was fixing more weight up anyway. Bea laid back down on the bench and grasped the handle. As soon as Maxine helped her to get the bar down she felt the weight of it sunk on her chest. “Fuck!” – she thought. It was heavy as shit but she couldn’t back down now. At the seventh, she thought that her lungs will burst but she kept going. She managed the fifteen and hoped the young woman won’t manage as next round would kill her. Jane was sitting down on the bench when Bea felt a hand on her arm. Allie stepped closer and smiled at her while her hand slid up over her hardened muscles to her shoulder. She wanted to lean in and kiss the top dog on her cheek but she knew it is not recommended or possible. She pulled away from her hand and turned around trying to focus on something else than on Bea and her extremely warm and sweaty body.

 

To Bea’s delight, Jane managed to press just five and then asked Maxine for help.

\- You won Bea, no wonder nobody is messing with you. You must be strong as a horse.

\- Thank you. - Bea grinned. – I will take that as a compliment.

\- Au, shit! – Allie hissed from behind them.

\- Geez, Allie! What the hell are you doing? – Maxine called out watching the young woman collapse under a weight on the other side of the cage. She landed on her ass and scrunched her face. The tall brunette was at the side in that moment placing the weight back on its place away from the clearly injured blonde.

\- What happened? – Jane was squatting at her side in that instant.

\- Fuck! – Allie cursed as she was trying to stand up. – Just wanted to see how heavy that thing is. – she said taking Jane’s hand while attempting to stand up.

\- And? – Maxine asked. – How heavy is it?

\- Heavy as fuck!  - Allie exclaimed finally on her feet but standing in awkward position and supporting her right side.

\- Are you alright? – Bea asked stepping closer concerned when she saw that the blonde winced in pain.

\- I’m good. – Allie said through her teeth. – Probably just pulled a muscle.

\- Do you need to go to medical? – Jane asked worriedly.

\- No, I’m good, really. Just help me back to H1. – she said and shuffled slowly.

\- Do you want me to call Booms so she can take you? -  Maxine asked smirking.

\- Would you really do that? – Allie asked never noticing the grin on Maxine’s face.

-No, - the tall brunette laughed. – just pulling your leg. Even if I shouldn’t you walk too slowly anyway.

\- Very funny! This really hurts!

\- I’m sorry Allie. – Maxine apologized sincerely. – It is just little funny you know. Why did you have to even do that? Those are not toys, you injured yourself. Thank god it is not worse.

\- I just wanted to try. Bea made it look easy.

Bea and Maxine chuckled as well as Jane. They were slowly helping the blonde across the yard. Maxine and Jane were holding her and supporting while Bea was looking around checking who pays extra attention to them. Boomer, Sonia, and Liz joined them and they all walked back to their unit.

* * *

 

It was after the evening count. Bea was leaning against the kitchen cabinet waiting for the water to boil so she could make a tea. Maxine and Boomer were reading a magazine on the couch while Sonia and Liz have already turned in after they finished recounting all the gossip and news going around.

\- You won‘t be able to lift your hands tomorrow Bea. – Boomer stated.

\- I will don’t you worry.

\- You will have muscle fever as hell. – Boomer continued. Bea felt nicely tired from the workout but she didn’t felt like she over did it.

\- No, I will be alright. – Bea poured the hot water into her cup and walked past the couch. – Good night.

\- Good night Bea. – Maxine said. – Tell Allie we hope she will feel better tomorrow.

\- I will.  – Bea smiled at them before opening the door on her cell and walking in. Allie was lying on the bed already under the cover. She was on her side facing the door and obviously up as she blinked at Bea.

\- How are you feeling? – the older woman asked.

\- Good if I don’t move. – Allie replied.

\- Maxine and Boomer are sending you their best wishes. – Bea took a sip and placed the cup on the shelf. Allie let out a soft groan and she rolled her eyes.

\- They will pick on me tomorrow all day, right?

\- Tomorrow and after that and probably until Monday. – Bea joked and took a bottle of body milk from the shelf.

\- I don’t have massage oil but this should do too. – she turned towards Allie. – If you want it of course.

Allie’s eyes went wide. “Body milk? What does she…oh god.”

\- You want to give me a massage?

\- Maybe I can loosen your muscles a bit and that should help you sleep.

Allie saw her life running in front of her eyes in one second. She knew instantly that it was a bad idea. Very, very bad idea! Bea’s hands on her will make her wet and aroused. She won’t be able to take care of it and she will have to sleep next to Bea like that. It would be like having a lick from the best ice cream in the world and then have to throw it away knowing you will never be able to taste it again. She sat up wincing as her lower back was pulsing in pain. Bea is right, it might help her and if not who cares. We live just once and in this place that life can be short. Or maybe she should have some common sense and go to her cell curl up, cry and wait for death. Stewart or Kaz can kill her quickly but Bea Smith is killing her slowly. Torturing her every day. Allie felt a tug on her shirt. Being yanked out of her thoughts she noticed that Bea was sitting next to her.

\- It would be better without the shirt on. – Bea said not knowing what those words caused in the blonde‘s body. Allie took her shirt off and turned. Lying on her stomach she let out a long sigh. „Fuck it!“ she thought. She was in deep trouble anyway. Assuming from Bea’s matter of fact almost cold demeanor it will be a quick and practical affair. She can handle that.

 

Bea squirted a very generous amount of body milk on her hand and rubbed them together trying to warm it up before placing her hands on Allie’s lower back. She softly slid her hands up and back. The cream was soft and easily spread over the warm soft skin. Bea’s hands were firm but gentle. Moving her hands up and down she applied soft pressure to the young blonde’s muscles. Slowly as she felt them loosen she pressed down stronger and Allie had to bit her lip stopping herself from moaning. Bea noticed as Allie’s whole body got relaxed and she smiled. She took the bottle and squirted more of the lotion on her hand. This time she placed her hands higher and moved them over the young woman’s shoulders.

 

Allie’s skin was very soft. It was warm and smooth so flawless. Bea continued softly kneading the flesh under her hands. She was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable sitting sideways on the bed but straddling Allie seemed to be a bad idea. Very inappropriate, so she just sucked it up and stretched her hands quickly so she could continue. Her hands were sliding across the younger woman’s back with ease. Bea massaged her neck and then slid back down to her lower back.

 

Bea´s fingers run under Allie’s bra straps. „Geez!“ Allie thought as her body shivered. Hopefully, Bea won´t notice or if she does then she will think it is the cold air. Suddenly she felt the straps come loose. Bea opened her bra.

\- Take this off. – she said with a low husky voice. Allie lifted her torso and pulled the bra from under herself. Tossing it in the corner of the bed she lied back down comfortably nestling into the pillow. Bea’s hands were instantly on her sliding from her lower back to her shoulders then back. Allie briefly thought about telling Bea that she could stay like this forever but changed her mind. There was no reason to risk making the older woman uncomfortable. Joke or a funny remark could set the woman off and Allie was enjoying herself too much so she decided to stay quiet and just feel.

 

Minutes passed and Bea’s movement became less about pressure and kneading and more about caressing and just sliding her hands over Allie’s soft skin. She liked how it felt. It was smooth and velvety sending nice tingling sensation from her finger tips and palm all over her body. Bea smiled suddenly realizing how great body the young woman has. Allie was nicely shaped from the top of her butt through her lower back up to her shoulders and arms. She was a sight to behold. Noticing that Allie’s breath is becoming slow and regular Bea assumed that she is drifting off if not sleeping already. She dragged her hands slowly down her back enjoying every inch before reluctantly standing up and taking her pants off. Lifting the cover up she saw that Allie was already just in panties ready for sleep. Good, at least she doesn’t have to wake her up to change. Climbing over the young woman she laid down next to her.

 

Allie looked relaxed and in no pain. Her skin smelled after the body milk and radiated inviting warmth. Bea involuntary licked her lips and scooted closer. Throwing the cover over both of them she wrapped her arm around Allie and nuzzled into her back. As soon as the scent of the younger woman’s skin drifted into her nose Bea relaxed. It was a full body experience she felt it from the head to her toes. She remembered Allie’s face and words in the yard. “Silly woman.” – Bea thought with a smile and drifted off succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

 

Allie woke up two hours later feeling utterly relaxed and content. Discomfort in her lower back was still present but it was not painful anymore or at least she felt so happy she didn’t care. Finding her t-shirt behind her head she carefully sat up and pulled it over her head. Lying back she turned to other side facing Bea. The older woman was in deep sleep and Allie took the opportunity to study her face. Bea looked very peaceful as she slept. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail but few lose strands were resting on her temple and ear leading Allie’s gaze to the prominent cheekbones she loved so much. The young woman had a hard time resisting the urge to run her finger along that sexy jaw.

 

She was thinking about the way Bea’s hand slid over her back. Memories of the warmth and arousal instantly flooding her mind. She thought about the way Bea’s hand splayed over her stomach as the redhead cuddled her. She remembered Bea’s hot breath on her neck and the intimate familiarity with which their bodies pressed against each other. Allie smiled looking into the most beautiful face she has ever seen.

\- Sister my ass. – she murmured.

Moving closer she scooted down sneaking one hand around Bea while her forehead was almost touching the redhead’s chest. Quietly blowing out a long satisfied breath she felt how Bea instantly reacted at her touch and wrapped one arm around her waist. As much as Allie wanted to enjoy this intimate embrace it was too comfortable and she felt too safe and relaxed to stay up. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep not really interested in what tomorrow brings.

* * *

 

Bea’s order about not going anywhere except the yard and showers was still on. That is why it took extra effort for Allie to convince Boomer going with her to the north part of the block where the medical and staff rooms are. They walked through the long corridor and then took a left turn. She grabbed Boomer's sleeve and stopped her.

\- We will wait here Booms.

\- For what?

\- I have to chat with mister Jackson.

\- What? Why? – Boomer asked. – You dragged me here because you want a chat with a screw?

\- Yes. – Allie replied. Boomer was not happy about it at all. She was rambling. It took five minutes to calm her down and even after that she was threatening Allie. She felt tricked and at one point she almost threw Allie over her shoulder and walked away. At least that is what she said so Allie had to find a way to bribe her. Thankfully mister Jackson showed up soon after that before Boomer could flip once again.

\- Mister Jackson! – Allie called after him.

\- What do you want Novak?

\- I would like to have a chat with you. Alone. Or at least somewhere no one can see us.

The guard looked at her questioningly but then walked to the staff room and swiped his card. When the door opened he walked in and left the door open.

\- Give me a minute Booms. I will be back soon. – Allie said and quickly walked after mister Jackson and closed the door. He was leaning against an empty table.

\- What is it? – he asked. Allie felt a little bit nervous. Not because of him but because of what it meant. Bea will be pissed to no end.

\- Days are passing by and I thought that what if Stewart is too careful to go again to see Kaz? Probably they have discussed everything they needed for the time being so now they will just wait. – she said.

\- Yeah, that is a possible scenario.  – Mister Jackson agreed.

\- What if we tried to trap him?

\- What do you mean?

\- Once Kaz asked me for a favor if you know what I mean. It involved me and Stewart – alone. No cameras and such.

\- Ah, - Will nodded as he realized what is she talking about.

\- I could try to approach him and explain that if he got on our side it would be worth his while.

\- That is not a bad idea. Do you think that you are up to it?

\- Of course!

\- What does Bea say about it?

Allie scrunched her nose.

\- She doesn‘t like it. Right, I get it. It is too dangerous.

\- I’m in danger anyway. This would help us to get rid of him for good. Without him, we can handle Kaz.

The guard nodded. Yes, that makes sense. Getting rid of Jake Stewart would be good for everyone.

\- You have to talk to her though. I don’t want to piss her off.

\- Do you want me to say it was my idea?

\- That would be really awesome from you mister J.

\- Alright, I will talk to Bea. – he said. – But tomorrow, I need a little time to think it over.

Allie nodded. One more night spent in Bea’s bed will be awesome. Surely it will be the last time. Bea will be very angry that she went behind her back and it is safe to say that she will have to sleep in her own cell again. It is for the best though. This is the easiest and quickest way to get rid of Jake Stewart even if Bea doesn’t like it.


	21. Make believe

 

 

Bea was walking up the stairs following Miles to doctor Westfall’s office. She was mad, really – really – really mad. Last evening after the lock up mister Jackson showed up in H1 and wanted to talk to her. He had some interesting idea about using Allie as a bait to lure out Stewart or at least to convince the governor that their accusations might be true. Of course, it took Bea two seconds to realize who was behind this great idea. Needless to say, after he left she confronted the young woman and the conversation culminated in a fight. Allie ended up sleeping in her cell what caused that Boomer, Maxine and herself had to take turns on the sofa just in case.

 

Bea felt angry, cranky and upset. At least the disobedience wasn’t public so she didn’t have to punish Allie to show an example. But Bea was hurt nonetheless. Going behind her back? What was that woman thinking? Bea tried to convince Will at first that it was a bad idea but after being told that they will do it with her or without she had no other option than to join their effort. At least that way she can do her best to keep that crazy girl safe.

 

They have arrived at the office and Miles knocked and told doctor Westfall that Smith is ready for her session. When Bea walked in she went straight to the chair and sat down letting out a long sigh. Lately, she grows to like her sessions with the blonde psychologist. This room became a place where she could breathe easily and where she felt understood. It was a place where things were normal.

\- How are you, Bea? – Bridget asked walking around her table and taking a seat in the chair next to the tired looking redhead.

\- Could be better. – Bea said stretching her legs out and settling into the chair comfortably. After exchanging formalities and Bridget telling her news about Franky the redhead blurted out her anger towards Allie. Usually, she was a little bit more reluctant. Today it was different. Getting it all out of her chest made her feel a little bit better.

\- Listen, all I can say is that you know Will, he will make sure she is safe. – Bridget said. – I know that shit can happen but maybe this is a good thing. The risk is not bigger than she is in already.

\- Maybe.  – Bea answered turning her head to the window. Bridget saw how her eyes roamed around taking the free world in as much as she could. She let her be for a while just watching her. After letting her anger out Bea calmed down, now she was more relaxed even if very far in thoughts or maybe exactly because of that.

\- What are you thinking about? – she asked. Bea took her time and turned her head back slowly. It was clear that she was hesitating before opening her mouth.

\- There was a fight in our unit not so long ago and something got stuck in my mind.

\- What?

\- That we are not family. We are not even friends probably. We are just closed together in here. Most of us would never meet outside let alone talk to each other. Nothing is real here.

\- What do you mean, nothing is real?

\- We are forced to be together, making bonds but they are not real. They are a just necessity. Nobody actually cares. It is all just fake.

\- Did something happen? Are you talking about something in particular?

\- No, I’m just thinking. – Bea shifted and looked sadly at the woman sitting in front of her. – If we were outside most of the women would never even talk to each other.

\- Do you think about it often? About being outside?

\- No, not at all. There is no point. I won’t get out and even if I did nothing and nobody would wait for me there. I have no reason to dream about being outside. Actually, I think that being here is better for me. It is a different world it kinda separates me from my past and my pain.

\- So, what brought up this thinking about stuff not being real here?

\- For me life inside is real but for everyone else, it is just a temporary fleeting bad dream. You say that I have to open myself and be more receptive to emotions. But why would I? Why would I do that if those emotions are fake? We are not family, we are not friends. The moment they get out they will leave this world behind and their feelings too.

\- I don’t think that you are right. I think that not just for you as a lifer is this place real.

\- Doreen was all about family. Sometimes she even called Liz mom and Maxine sis. And how did it ended? She betrayed us.

For the first time, Bridget saw that Bea is really lost. It seems that the top dog reached at the end of her persistence. Something got to her and she was confused and lost.

\- I have an idea. – Bridget said. – Let's try something if you are up to it.

\- What?

\- There is one way how to make this clearer for you. – Bridget said. - You have to trust me and relax. Lay back get comfortable and listen.

Bea glared at the psychologist but obeyed. Stretching out in her chair she scooted little down and rested her head on the back of the chair.

\- Imagine yourself outside. You are free, it is a nice and sunny Sunday afternoon. – Bridget paused for a little bit, letting the other woman get along. - Can you tell me where are you?

\- Yeah, -  Bea nodded. - I’m at the beach.

\- Could you describe what you see? Where exactly are you?

\- I’m laying on a lounger and behind me is a small fence. Debbie is next to me, she has huge sunglasses on. – Bea smiles and continues. – The air is fresh and smells salty. The house behind us is ours.

\- Is there anyone else?

\- Yeah, Maxine, she is swimming in the sea. The water is calm and she is doing laps.

\- Who else is there? Where are Liz and Boomer?

\- Liz is with her kids.

-How do you know that?

\- She called me I assume, she spends every weekend with them.

\- What about Boomer?

\- I don’t know. Haven’t seen her and Sonia in ages.

\- Look around what do you see? Is there anyone else?

\- Yes. Franky, she is in the garden grilling some meat. You are distracting her, she will burn it.

Bridget blushed, she wasn’t expecting that.

\- That is all? Nobody else around?

\- Yeah, that is all.

\- Where is Allie? – Bridget asked.

\- She is not here. – Bea said.

\- Where is she?

Bea smiled.

\- She is inside.

\- What is she doing?

\- I have to go and see. – Bea replied and then she is smiling again as she continues. – She is cutting veggies in the kitchen. Looks like she is making a salad.

\- What do you... – Bridget couldn’t finish her question because suddenly Bea’s eyes shot open. She was looking like a deer caught in the headlight. Shear panic was set in her look and she was taking labored breath. – What is it? - Bridget asked. – What is going on?

\- Nothing!  - Bea almost yelled jumping off from the chair. – I have to go, we are done. – She said and without looking back she hurriedly left the office.

\- What on earth? – she looked after the redhead literally running out. Well, this is Bea. One step forward two steps back. She was getting better in general. Lately, she was more willing to work and tried to talk and explain her point of view and feelings. It progressed. But she still freaked out and bailed when confronted with emotions. Bridget walked behind her desk and made notes, she will have to ask her about this next time.

* * *

 

Allie looked at Bea who was leaning against the wall across her. They were in the laundry supply room waiting for mister Jackson to show up. Since the fight two days ago Bea haven’t said a word to her. She was not avoiding her just simply ignoring - until now. Five minutes ago she walked next to her saying:”Follow me.” Allie did so and that is how she found herself here down in the basement throwing glances at the redhead.

The young blonde knows that she will have to apologize again. She did once already but then under Bea’s scolding, she started defending herself what led to the fight and their current none speaking terms. Seeing how the older woman was looking absentmindedly in front of herself and staring a hole into the wall. It was clear that the apology won’t help a lot and that she will have to do a lot of groveling before Bea will forgive her. Allie hated that the things between them were messed up again. She missed the older woman. Having to spend the last two days in her own bed has been a good reminder that their sleeping arrangement was temporary and it must have ended sooner or later. Worse thing than that was the silent treatment though. More than the warm bed and protective hold she missed Bea’s smile and playful winks. Usually, she would often catch the top dog’s eyes on her and they both smiled when their eyes found each other but now Bea made sure to avoid even looking at her. There was no playful banter or fleeing touches and Allie knew that this time it was really just her fault.

Quiet steps and shuffling got their attention pulling both women out of their heads. The door slowly opened. It was mister Jackson. He peeked in first and then walked in while turning around and making sure nobody followed him.

\- Ladies, - he said moving closer and standing in front of Bea.

\- So? – Bea asked leaving out the formalities.

\- I already got the equipment we need. I will talk to Vera tomorrow morning so she won’t be able to change her mind.

\- Are you sure she will agree?

Mister Jackson nodded.

\- Yes, I’m sure. She has nothing to lose just gain.

\- Do I have to wear a wire? – Allie asked, stepping next to the guard.

\- No, no wire. I will set up cameras here and one microphone. We will be able to see and hear you.

\- Who will be involved? – Bea asked.

\- Just us and the governor, plus two of my men which I’m sure that they are clean. – He said turning towards Allie. – Your only goal is to get him down here, alright? Don’t try to pull out confession out of him or something. We just need a proof that he is an asshole so the governor will give me access and green light going after him.

\- There is no point telling her that. – Bea growled out. – She won’t listen to you anyway.

Allie wanted to snap back as her instinct told her to but thankfully her brain overruled that and she stayed quiet.

\- I’m serious Allie. – Mister Jackson said. – No going off the script do you understand! Lure him down, make sure it is clear what he wants and as soon as I think we have enough I will call him on the radio so you don’t have to… - he didn’t finish. – I will monitor everything from the old office one floor above us. As soon as I will see him enter the room I will send one of my guys down here so he will be right behind the door in case something unexpected occurs.

Allie nodded.

\- What about me?

\- You will be in your cell, Bea.

The redhead laughed.

\- No way!

The guard let out a sigh, he knew this would be a problem.

\- Bea, I can’t let you be there.

\- Why not?

\- Because you are obviously against this and your head is not in it. I don’t need you to do something stupid. I told you my guys will be close, she will be safe. You would be just in the way. It will be better if you stayed out of it.

Bea shook her head and smirked. Her eyes were radiating anger and disappointment.

\- Alright. – she said and before anyone could stop her she was out of the room.

\- Fuck! – Allie cursed.

\- What is up with her?

\- What do you think? She is not happy being left out.

\- This is for the best as you see she is like a ticking bomb.

\- This whole situation is hard for her, she feels helpless and you just rubbed it in her face. Of course, she stormed out.

\- She won’t stay in her cell, will she?

Allie had no idea what Bea will do. Maybe she is so angry that she won’t bother or maybe she will lurk around the hallways. God knows, but Allie was sure that she has to do something because one thing is clear – Bea Smith hates her guts at the moment.

\- Why can’t she stay with you mister J? You can cuff her to the table making sure she won’t run out unexpectedly or something. Maybe she won’t stresses if she can see on the cameras that everything is alright.

\- That makes sense. I can keep an eye on her. – Will smiles. - Stewart’s shift ends at four so we will be ready one hour before that. Equipment will be set up before. From the moment Bea will leave you by yourself you will be on cameras. I will place one on the stairs and one in the hallway so we will see you before you even enter the room.

Allie nodded, she understood. She wasn’t even nervous about it. Luring him down will be easy.

\- Mister Jackson, just make sure you call him in time. I really don’t want to, you know.

\- I promise you, we won’t let it happen.

They both knew that bigger issue is that Jake could strangle her before they even have a chance to get there but it was nice hearing some reassuring words.

* * *

 

Allie swapped the orange she was holding from her right hand to the left and knocked on the cell door. She waited and then knocked again. Finally, she heard a “come in” and she pushed the handle down while taking a deep breath. The young blonde was hoping that Bea won’t yell at her. Stepping inside she saw the redhead sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall with the drawing pad on her lap.

\- What do you want? – Bea asked coldly not bothering to lift her head. Allie sat down on the other side of the bed.

\- I’m sorry Bea. – she apologized again. – I’m really sorry. I promise that I won’t do it again. I know it was wrong and I feel bad about it. I just, I really wanted this to end and I still believe this could help.

\- You got your wish. Good luck with it. – Bea said slowly and coldly.

\- Mister Jackson agreed that you can be with him and watch everything on the screen.

Bea stopped drawing and finally lifted her head.

\- I don’t have to be there. There is no need, he was right.

Allie stopped playing with the orange and placed it on the shelf behind her. Obviously, Bea is still too angry and upset to hear out her apology.

\- Are you ever going to forgive me? – she asked with a low voice. Bea said nothing, she felt betrayed and it hurt. Allie walked to the door grasping the handle but turning her head back.

\- I need you there. – she said defeated and left the cell. Bea was watching the door for a while.

\- Fuck! – she cursed as she let the drawing pad slid to the ground. Throwing herself back on the pillow she twisted the pencil between her fingers taking a deep breath. – Fuck! – she cursed angrily again. Allie Novak will be the death of her. What the actual fuck is going on! She was not angry with her, she was upset and hurt. When Allie went behind her back it felt like a betrayal. Will sidelining her was a blessing she really wanted to stay away from the blonde and whole this mess.

 

Bea tried calming herself down. Her mind was racing as hard as her heart. She felt hurt that Allie talked to Will, she felt hurt that Allie was upset now, she felt hurt that things between them were complicated again. Also, she was worried how it all will end tomorrow. But mostly she was confused.  Everything seems so messy! She wants to be far away from the blonde and yet she got upset for Will saying she can’t be there. As minutes passed and she calmed down at least somewhat she has realized what is the root of the problem. To be honest she knew it all along. Today’s session with Bridget opened her eyes but confused her mind.

 

She could hear the psychologist asking “Where is Allie?”. Bea covered her eyes with her left hand while still spinning the pencil with the other. She sighed going back to what she saw. Allie was inside. Bea knew it was all pretended and fake but now it was deeply embedded in her mind. It felt like a real memory. She saw herself walking up the porch and stepping inside after pulling the bug screen open. She immediately spotted the blue eyed blonde because the living room was open and the kitchen was behind it. The young woman wore a white, thin summer pants and sky blue top. She was cutting veggies her back turned towards the door never noticing Bea walking in. The redhead walked behind her never leaving her eyes from Allie’s lovely form. Admiring her slender neck visible from under her ponytail as well as her shoulders, waist, butt, and legs – Bea loved it all. She stopped right behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Allie got spooked and jumped a bit but then instantly relaxed in her arms. Bea buried her face into the younger woman’s neck and kissed it.

 

The pencil in her hands snapped in two and she threw it into the door while slamming her other hand into her forehead.  

 

Bea Smith went through a lot of things in her life but she never felt as confused as now. The pressure in her head was unbearable. Obviously, she is getting too attached to the blonde, it is messing with her head. Keeping away from her will be the best thing to do. She turned on her side and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep with her chest heaving in pain.


	22. Maxine knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have promised to few of you that I will update during the weekend. Unfortunately, a severe storm cut off our electricity for all afternoon and evening, so I couldn´t keep my promise. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks everyone for clicking the kudos button and for comments. They are a really awesome boost. I really appreciate that you take the time.

 

Allie was sitting on her bed and staring in front of herself. Her eyes fixed on the point where the sunbeams from the small cell window landed on the floor. She has been nervous since morning. After her so-called talk with Bea last evening, although it was anything but talking she couldn’t sleep. She was tossing and turning around until her eyes finally closed. The morning wasn’t better either. Bea made damn sure to avoid looking at her during the morning count and she continued in it successfully during their shift too. Doesn’t matter how angry the older woman is. Allie knows that she is doing the right thing. This is the best way to get rid of Stewart and without him keeping Kaz in check and the prison under control will be easy.

The cell door slowly opened making soft noise which made Allie turn her head just in time to see Bea slip in. She leaned back against the door as they watched each other.

\- Be careful, alright. – she said seriously. – No bullshit, do you hear me?!

Allie nodded smiling softly - Bea’s presence calming her instantly.

\- Are you coming? – she asked with a low voice. Bea nodded.

\- Yes, but you will be forgiven just if you survive without any problems.

Allie quickly stood up and walked to the older woman and hugged her tightly. Bea returned the hug but not enjoying it as she used to. Her body was stiff and she couldn’t wait to let go.

\- Listen, - she pushed the younger woman away – we will go to the yard as usual. I will stay at the table with the girls and you do your thing. Do you know what to tell him?

Allie nodded.

\- I will tell him that with Kaz in the slot we, meaning you are more relaxed and that you don’t watch me so strictly these days. Then I will tell him that I feel unsafe and that it would be good to have some strong male on my side. – Bea wanted to vomit. That asshole will surely like it.

\- Yes, that might work. I will follow him with one girl from H3, he will look for our crew to follow him and not the others. Plus as you said with Kaz in the slot he might be less careful.

\- Well, if not my plan won’t work. – Allie said bitterly.

\- Let’s not even think about it, alright. It has to work. – Bea said. Suddenly her throat tightened and some sort of cold unease washed over her.  She was looking into nervous blue eyes not even knowing what she was looking for. – Allie, if you feel that something is wrong just run, alright. Don’t try to be a hero or something. If you feel something is off or you will get scared just bolt. Trust your instincts and get out. Just run for the stairs and before you know it I will be there.

Allie nodded as she didn’t trust her voice. She felt nervous and scared what was not a common thing for her. Even when she lived on the streets she never knew what fear for her life was. Of course, she was high most of the time. They have walked together out of her cell and made their way to the yard. As they were walking Allie glanced at the beautiful woman walking by her side and she knew why the sudden fear. She had a lot to lose this time. Maybe Bea is angry with her at this moment and maybe she will never love her back. But even being a friend with this gorgeous, brave and caring woman is something she doesn’t want ever to lose.

* * *

 

The old office was dusty and dark. The only source of light is just a small table lamp flickering over the laptop. Will Jackson was watching the split screen intently and trying not to pay attention to the redhead pacing behind him. He could see Allie walking through the first screen and then walking into the supply room.

\- I can see her. – he said. Bea stopped pacing and she stepped closer to the table.

Will grab his phone and sent a message to the guard downstairs to get ready and take his position as soon as Jake Stewart passes him.

 

They both jerked when the door behind them opened. They have turned around to see who is the intruder. Will let out a relieved sigh.

\- Geezus, you scared the hell out of me. – he said to Vera.

\- Good to see you are prepared. – The governor said as she got closer to the table. – what is going on? – she asked.

\- Nothing so far. Allie is in her place and we are waiting for Stewart to show up.

\- I really don´t get why you think that this silly trap as you call it will work. Mister Stewart is not the type who would bring drugs in or go with inmates. This whole thing is crazy. – Vera said. Bea felt sorry for her. The governor´s voice was trembling and it was clear that she was not so sure about what she just said. The time was ticking and everyone was getting little frustrated and nervous. All of them had a different reason though. Mister Jackson was hoping that he can finally reveal the truth about Jake Stewart, Bea was worried about Allie while Miss Bennett was afraid that they are right.

 

It took ten minutes until Jake Stewart showed up on the first screen. He was going down the stairs without even looking back if he was followed. Then they spotted him in front of the supply room as he opened the door. By the time he closed the door behind himself a guard appeared on the steps taking his position. Watching him made Bea feel a little better but now she focused just on Allie. She was smiling shyly and talking to Stewart. Bea was mad that she couldn´t listen as the only speaker was on Mister Jackson´s head. Actually, maybe she was glad that she couldn´t hear a thing because from the pictures it was obvious that it didn´t take a big effort for Allie to get him where she wanted him. Jake stepped closer to her and reached up to play with her hair. Bea flinched and her heart was racing as she looked at the woman standing two steps away from her. Vera Bennett was pale like a ghost.

\- I will snap your neck you bastard! – Will Jackson´s voice startled them. Bea quickly turned towards the screen. He must have said something that triggered that reaction as on the screen everything was like before. Mister Jackson pressed the button on his radio. – Sierra five, can you hear me? Jake where are you? – he asked watching the screen in front of him. Jake slowly reached for his radio.

\- Sierra five here, what is it Will?

\- I have to talk to you. Where are you?

\- I´m busy Will.

\- Busy? You are off the clock in five minutes. Don´t work so hard mate. Where are you? I will go to you if you are busy. – Will knew that what he heard on the tape is enough for the serious accusation. Stewart was stupid enough to let his mouth rant freely. But it would be better to have more evidence against him and Proctor too. This was enough for sexual harassment but he never talked about the drugs. He has to lure him out, blowing Allie´s cover would kill their chance to get him. He heard him swear in the speaker and then Jake gave up.

\- I will be in the staff room in five.

\- Alright, waiting for you, don´t be late or I will make you stay overtime. – Will Jackson joked trying to stay casual. And with that, it was over. Jake turned on his heels and left the supply room. Allie smiled into the camera giving them a thumbs up. Bea snorted with relief. Fuck! She did it! Mister Jackson grabbed his phone.

\- Jeff come up quickly he is out. – he instructed the guard.

 **-** You have my permission to place a bug in the staff room. I will call internal affairs. – Vera said.

\- I’m sorry Vera. – Will reply but she was already halfway through the door. – She did it. – he turned towards Bea. The redhead nodded smiling with relief. – She was brilliant. – Mister Jackson smiled.

\- I bet she was, it took her less than five minutes. Speaking of which. Are you sure that you will make it into the staff room in five?

\- No worries, Smith! – He said as he stood up. – Go and get Allie, she is already on her way up as I see.

Bea glanced at the laptop screen spotting the young blonde literally skipping up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Bea smiled too. Allie will be smug as hell.

* * *

 

Time after the evening count is like when you come home from work and you can leave the stress of the day behind. Gates close and you can feel somewhat safe. Especially in the case that you don´t have enemies in your unit. It must be awful living locked up with someone who might want you dead. Thank God in H1 the atmosphere is friendly and the nights are mostly spent in a relaxed manner. Today is not an exception. Boomer and Maxine are sitting at the table reading a magazine. Allie is sitting next to them sipping tea with her book next to her ready to be opened as soon as she will finish the tea.

Sonia has already retired to her cell while Liz was sitting in the chair also sipping tea and unwinding after the day. The top dog of the prison was sitting comfortably on the sofa with drawing pad on her lap. She guided the pencil around the page with ease. Brown eyes were focused on the drawing but her mind was far away. Glancing up at the blonde sitting at the table Bea let out a long sigh. The young woman completely turned her life upside down and Bea Smith first time saw it clearly. There was no denying it anymore. Suddenly she was aware of every glance she throws at the young woman, every small smile formed on her lips when Allie made or said something cute, every flip of her stomach and every beat her heart skipped when Allie was close.

 

Bea looked up, her eyes landing on the blonde again. She was leaning over the table and peeking into the magazine. Maxine and she were listening how Boomer commented on every question in the quiz they were doing. Bea caught just bits and pieces of their talk as she was preoccupied with an attempt to organize her feelings – without luck. Not just that she was scared and surprised at the depth of the feelings she had for the young blonde but she had to fight the other circumstances too. Practically she was in shock after discovering that she doesn´t like Allie Novak as a sister, then there was the Kaz thing and Jake as well as the whole top dog thing. Never mention that surely Allie is looking at her just as someone who keeps her safe. Bea slid her eyes over Allie´s form once again. „Shit.“ – she thought. The thought that the young woman could feel something for her too, terrified her even more. She had no idea what to do in a case like that. What would that mean? She flipped to a new page and started another drawing. She should stop this thinking as it has no point.

 

Allie is young, beautiful, she will get out in few years and she will have a hopefully happy life. She deserves it for sure. Bea wanted to kick her own ass. Why in the hell is she even thinking about this? She should stop right now. Hope is the most dangerous thing in the world. Hope can destroy you easily in outside and here locked up in Wentworth it is an even more potent danger. Nothing good comes out of dreams. There was just one good thing in her life – Debbie. Her daughter was the only good thing what happened to her and it was incredibly painful to know that she died because of her. When she was younger Bea used to think a lot about why she deserves all the pain life threw at her. Probably she must have been really bad in her previous life if there is something like that. Or it was just simply her destiny. Maybe things in life have to be even and she had to pay for being blessed with a daughter as Debbie.

 

Truth is that after losing her daughter and getting a life sentence she knew that her life was destined to end like this. There is nothing good to come, she has accepted that and settled into a somewhat easy way to live her life within these walls. She had her friends and something to do. Ending every day alive without bruises and knowing that she has helped few women to have a better life here. Making them feel safe was all she needed to tick the day off as good. Until Allie Novak came along and messed all up.

 

The redhead was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t notice how the three women sitting at the table were watching her. Calling her few times but not getting any response made Maxine chuckle and Boomer laugh as she tore one page out making it into a ball and tossing it at Bea.

\- Hey, Bea!  - the paper ball landed next to Bea thanks to Boomer´s bad aim. – Who is the hottest Australian actor?

Bea lifted her head and looked up noticing three pairs of eyes on her.

\- I don´t really care. – she said feeling a little bit angry and annoyed. Being quickly pulled out of her not so comforting thoughts made her agitated. She felt suddenly exposed under their gaze as they would know what she was thinking about.

\- Oh, come on! You are here for a long time. I´m sure that you think about someone before you go to sleep if you know what I mean. – Boomer teased.

\- For fuck sake! – Bea rolled her eyes hoping they won’t get into some stupid talk. She was not in the mood for that so she continued drawing not paying attention to them.

\- Yeah, Bea who is your celebrity crush? – Allie asked smiling.

\- I’m not twelve.  – Bea replied.

\- Everyone has a crush. People crush all the time, into teachers co-workers, the barista or neighbor. It´s a normal thing.

Bea flipped her drawing pad close and stood up.

\- Maybe I´m not normal then. – she said looking quickly at the stunned blonde but turning away fast as she felt bad watching how the young woman´s smile faded.

\- What is up to your ass? Still pissed at me? Or moody in general?

Bea just shook her head and walked into her cell without adding a word.

\- You said that you will forgive me if it worked! – Allie yelled after her and then turned back and smiled shyly at the two women sitting across her.

\- Sorry guys, this is my fault. She will be like this for few days I assume.

\- It is not your fault. – Maxine said. – She is acting weirdly last days.

\- True, there is something up her ass for real. – Boomer agreed.

\- She is probably just stressed. – Maxine stood up. – I will check on her. – she said and walked to Bea´s cell. She knocked and then opened the door. Bea was sitting on her bed exactly as she did on the sofa. With the drawing pad on her legs, she was running the pencil quickly over the page.

\- What is going on? – Maxine asked without any attempt for a small talk as she sat down next to Bea.

\- Nothing.

\- Stop the bullshit!

Bea lifted her eyes.

\- I said that all is good.

\- What about your outburst during the dinner? You kept snapping at Allie and then almost ripped off the head of that poor girl from H3. She did nothing wrong by the way it was you who stood up abruptly and bolted for the door.

\- I finished my dinner and wanted to leave, she should have watched where she went.

\- You almost hit her with your chair when pushing back from the table and when she yelped with surprise you went at her throat.

Bea wanted to say that it was not true but she didn´t want to argue with Maxine. She knew that the brunette won´t stop.

\- And now? What was that? – Maxine indeed had no intention to stop.

\- You know that I don´t like this type of talk.

\- Don´t give me this crap. You know as much as I do that something else has you this stressed out.

\- I´m not stressed out!

\- Bea, talk to me. – Maxine smiled softly. – Is it Allie?

There was no need for Bea to answer. The fear in her eyes spoke volumes.

\- Oh Bea, - Maxine lowered her voice. – that is wonderful.

\- No, it is not! Not at all! – Bea exclaimed firmly but in a whisper.

\- Why not? Allie is great.

\- Yes, she is but I´m not gay.

\- What does it even mean? Do you think that wearing a rainbow shirt and waving a flag would make you gay? That word doesn´t mean anything. What matter is what you feel.

\- You can stop it. It all doesn´t mean anything. There is no point.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I won´t put her in danger.

\- She already is there and it won´t get better. You very well know that your friends, your unit we will be always in some sort of danger. So, what do you want to do? Kick her out?

\- Of course not. I just have to make sure to stay away from her.

Maxine rolled her eyes. That is really not going to work. Allie most definitely drew in Bea´s attention as a magnet. The redhead can´t stay away from the blonde and Maxine noticed that.  This will be interesting. Maxine hoped that the young blonde is strong enough to get through Bea´s walls. It seemed so at least she is on a good way.


	23. With or without me

 

After few days it became painfully obvious that Jake Stewart is a jerk but not a criminal mastermind or as a matter of fact, he is not a mastermind of any kind. He is dumb as fuck to put it nicely. After realizing that something was off with that Allie stunt, he assumed that she wanted to set him up so he organized a cell toss. Of course, no phone was found what made him relaxed somewhat but he visited Proctor in the slot and tried to get some advice from her what to do. He was trying to convince her to finish off Allie already. Jake assumed it was a good idea to have the Red Right Hand kill Allie while Kaz is in the slot. That was a dumb idea and they started arguing.

Coming back from the slot Jake went straight to the office with the computer containing footage from the security cameras. Little has he known about Will Jackson placing an external hard disc to the system making sure everything was backed up as well and that he placed a camera into the office too. Mister Jackson is not a stupid man, someone like Jake can outsmart him just once. He knew that Jake will probably contact Kaz or that he will try and go after Allie again – in case he won’t get too paranoid. Obviously, he had to do something and he couldn’t avoid the cameras all the time. Sooner or later something will show up on the tapes and he will have to delete it. It was clear and mister Jackson knew that the best option is setting up a camera and making a backup disc.

His plan worked. The third morning he found out that Jake deleted a part of the footage coming from the slot that night. Checking the backup disc he witnessed as Jake went to Proctor’s cell. He told the old blonde about what happened with Allie for what she scolded him. Not even the fact that the H1 unit cell toss didn’t result in founding a phone eased the older woman’s mind. She told him how stupid he was and they started fighting.

Will Jackson was happy. He had proof he needed and turning it to internal affairs meant that Jake Stewart was fired immediately. As soon as he was sitting in the interrogation room Jake spilled out everything. Well aware of the fact that facing the drug dealers he owed money would end up with his death he told them everything in exchange for witness protection. All his dealings with Tina, Proctor and their drug dealing business came to light. It was over. Somewhat. Finally.

Bea Smith was called into the governor’s office and she was told about everything that happened. She knew that she will still have to deal with Kaz when she gets out but without Jake in her corner she was much weaker. Vera told her that she visited Proctor in the slot and she told her that they know about everything. As the governor said, it was enough to scare the old blonde and she would lay low for a while after coming back to general in few weeks. Vera decided to keep her in the slot for a long time teaching her a lesson and making sure that she would fear being tossed there again. All good news. Bea was relieved, they really needed this win.

Rest of the prison haven´t been aware of the war they were in but of course, women are not stupid, they felt something was off. They have noticed the H1 crew being on alert, they knew something was up and that placed everyone under stress. Bea has decided that she will send a bottle of booze into each unit and some other goods for their allies. With that, they will know that the tension is over and additionally there is no better way to keep friends at Wentworth than with booze and some treats.

* * *

 

Days passed and nothing has changed between Allie and Bea. The young blonde was trying at first, she was nice to the redhead and made sure that she said good morning and wished good night to her extra nicely. Attempting to shower the older woman with nice gestures and hoping that Bea would give in but it never happened. She got a cold response and short answers all the time.

Boomer tossed in front of her another batch of clothes and that yanked her out from her thoughts a little bit.

\- Are you alright? – Maxine asked her nudging her softly.

\- Yeah, just thinking.

\- Care to share about what?

Allie smiled at her weakly. Maxine is the most perceptive from them all. She surely must know how she feels towards Bea even if she never said so but Allie was not ready for this conversation.

\- Just stuff. – she replied.

\- Does that stuff something to do with a certain moody redhead?

Allie pushed the nicely folded pile of clothes aside and took the new batch. Yeah, of course, Maxine knows and of course, she wants to talk about it now. That is just her luck.

\- I just wonder if she will ever talk to me again.

\- She will trust me, honey.

Allie shook her head.

\- I’m not so sure. Probably she is done with me forever. I keep landing on her bad side.

Maxine chuckled, that was kinda true.

\- Have you ever thought about why is that?

\- Because I’m a moron?

\- No, you are not a moron Allie. Actually, you are very sweet and cute. It just happens that you are the only one who cares enough to do what is right even if it means to go against her. The rest of us, we just do as she says.

Allie smiled. It was nice hearing something like that, it made her instantly feel better. Maxine gets her.

\- Please just don’t give up on her, alright? I think you know her already better than any of us. You know her so think about what is she doing and why. Alright?

Allie nodded blinking at the taller woman not sure at this moment what she meant. But she meant something with that right? Yeah, Maxine was smiling at her with a strange look on her face and then she winked. What the hell? What should she think about? Not that if it would matter she was not doing anything else last days just thinking.

 

Actually, after that incident yesterday she spent all evening and night thinking. As silly as it was, the young woman knew that she was hurt. It really hurt her and triggered an avalanche of emotions what led her here - to a point when she had a headache from all that thinking. Allie has realized that the evenings spent with Bea talking were the best moments in her life and the older woman stepped on it. She spat on Allie´s good memories and that is why it hurt so much. Sharing fruit while talking was their thing. Allie loved the evenings when just the two of them shared a bowl of fruit while talking about nothing and everything. Stealing an extra apple at the dinner was easy. Giving it to Bea and hoping she will take it as an olive branch was easy. Watching her giving it to the first woman who passed around was hard and painful.

 

Allie lost all hope that their relationship could be like it was before. At night when she was laying in her bed she felt sadness settling in her heart. She tried to recall all the good memories and convince herself that everything that happened between them was real. That it was not just her imagination. She remembered hundreds of lingering looks Bea threw her way. The soft touches which came so easily for them. The way Bea used to hold her at night and how Allie was the only one who could calm the top dog just with one look. It was real. Or was it just in her head? Maybe she just saw things differently. Is it possible that Maxine saw it too?

* * *

When the shift ended half of the H1 crew went straight away to the yard namely Sonia, Maxine, and Boomer. Liz, Allie, and Bea were walking back to their unit. Bea was walking few steps in front, followed by Liz and Allie. The older woman was telling her about the book she is currently reading but Allie was listening just with one ear. Her mind was occupied by thousands of things related to the redhead walking in front of them.

 

Thanks to Maxine, Allie tried to recall once again – not the first time though – every minute they have spent together during last months. It was crazy, to be honest. The easiest way to sum it up was that Bea Smith gave her hot and cold. Cuddling her one night just to fight with her the other. Allie knew that she was not innocent in this either. Often she disobeyed the redhead or provoked her. Their relationship was weird. She had a crush on her, then she was scared of her after that she wanted to be her friend when she realized that she is falling for the top dog. It was confusing and it had to be cleared up. Once and for all, before it drives her crazy.

 

After turning into H1 Liz went to her cell to retrieve her hoodie and the book. Allie took the opportunity and turned to Bea.

\- Bea? Can we talk for a minute?

\- Now?

\- Yes, it is important. – Allie said opening the door on Bea’s cell.

\- What is it? I don’t have time Maxine and Boomer are waiting for me. We are going to work out.

\- No worries, it will take just a minute.

Bea walked into her cell and turned around to face the blonde.

\- So? What’s up?

Allie bit her lip and then took a long breath. She was hoping that she is not about to do the biggest mistake in her life. She licked her lips and looked Bea in the eyes.

\- We have to talk about us. – she breathed out. Allie saw how the redhead stepped back and became stiff as a statue.

\- Us? What do you mean? – Bea asked.

\- I have enough of this! – she shook her head.

\- Of what?

\- Of this game - charade? Call it as you want.

Bea was looking at her with confusion. First, she thought that Allie will try talking about their argument and how they are not really talking. But now she was lost. What charade?

\- Do you realize how you treat me?

\- I don’t really get what you mean to be honest. How do I treat you? I think that I treat you exactly the same way as the others.

Allie rolled her eyes and looked up the ceiling for a moment. “Geez, this woman is stubborn as hell or just simply dense in denial!”

\- No, you don’t treat me as the others! At least you haven’t used to! But lately, you treat me even worse than them. You are snapping at me and avoiding me. – She rubbed her temple and lowered her voice. – And you gave the apple to one of Juice’s boys.

Bea was taken back.

\- Is this about the apple? – she asked and Allie laughed instantly.

\- Christ, it is not about the apple! – Allie said loudly but not raising her voice. – It is about how you cuddle me one night and not talking to me the next morning.

Bea visibly paled and crossed her arms over her chest.

\- That was just to protect you.

\- Letting me sleep on the floor would be for my protection. Holding me close and nuzzling into me is really far from that.

\- Allie, I´m really sorry if you misund…

\- Stop right there! – Allie interrupted her. - Don´t tell me that you are not gay or something like that. Gay or not I know that you want me. – She made few steps closer to Bea. - I´m here..-she poked into her chest. – You love me, I can feel it with every fiber in my body. You just choose to overwrite your heart with your brain and I have really enough of that. – Stepping back she looked at the clearly shocked redhead.

 

There was fear in those wide brown eyes and Allie started to question if what she did was right but there was not coming back now. This is her only opportunity to tell Bea what she feels, tomorrow she might be all alone. Allie made another step back and smiled gently.

\- Life is too short Bea, it is for everyone, but for us. For us here it is even worse, I don´t want to spend the next ten years of my life in misery. You have to choose. You can be with me or without me but I can’t do this anymore. This limbo is killing me. – Allie ran her fingers over the edge of the table trying to put her thoughts together. It was hard. Pouring your heart out not knowing what you will get in return is not easy. - You have to give me clear answer Bea. Simple yes, no or maybe. Where maybe means that you are confused that you are processing and not sure about your feelings. I can deal with that, I can wait as long as you need or we can take it slowly it is up to you. But I need to know where you stand because this is killing me. I need to know if you are pushing me away because you are scared of your feelings or because you hate my face. – Allie breathed out. She was done. Maybe in more ways than one but for now she was extremely relieved.

Come what may her feelings were out. The ball was on Bea´s court now. Not moving or talking the redhead was rendered speechless. Just standing motionless and gawking at the young blonde. Allie smiled at her sadly and turned on her heels. She had to get out, she needed fresh air and Bea needs time to process. Pushing the handle down she walked out.

* * *

 

When Allie left Bea´s cell leaving the stunned and shocked woman behind she ran outside to the yard. Passing the H1 table she opted to sit alone so she plopped down on the bench and finally let out the breath she was holding since she left the cell 15. The heart in her chest was hammering so fast that she thought she was about to get a heart attack. As soon as she got enough oxygen to stop the dizziness her head was spinning in she has realized how big mistake she has done. “Fuck!” – she cursed quietly. Why did she think that this was a good idea?  Well, probably because Bea Smith is that type who likes to be cornered and given ultimatums. “Oh, for fuck sake!” – Allie covered her face with her hands trying to keep the tears burning in her eyes at bay. She screwed up! Bea won´t talk to her again and she will probably get her out of H1. She just lost everything.

 

Bea walked out from the block and went straight to the weight lifting area where Maxine and Boomer were in the middle of their warm up already. Allie first looked away afraid to even look at her but then she couldn´t help it and watched as the older woman walked through the yard looking in front of herself not even looking around to see if Allie was there. The young blonde leaned back to the wall and turned her sad blue eyes towards the sky. “Shit!” The worse thing of all was that she even had no idea what she said to Bea. It was not planned or rehearsed. She has been pumped up from all those thoughts running through her head during last weeks which all peaked earlier while on work duty into a huge mess.

 

Never mention that her talk with Maxine didn´t help either. For some reason what the tall brunette said made her believe that what she feels is true and the top dog cares for her. Obviously, they both can be wrong like hell and she placed all her bets on that. How stupid was that? Allie quickly glanced towards the trio of women working out. Bea just started doing squats and she was laughing at something Maxine said. She looked like nothing happened. As their talk didn´t touch her at all. “Fuck!” – Allie bit her lip hard and let out a small snort. Great, she just showed the top dog that she is nuts. Bea must think that she totally lost it. The redhead probably really just wanted to help her to save her life partly because she does that as the top dog and partly because she felt guilty she hasn't listened to her for the first time and Allie got beaten up.

 

She fucked up in a big way, she did realize it now. The young blonde was beating herself up for the dinner time while watching Bea finishing her workout and joining Liz at the H1 table.  Bea never looked into her direction, sitting down with her back to Allie she was talking with Liz and Boomer explaining to them something animatedly clearly not affected by their talk.

 

Dinner was less awkward than Allie thought. The usual banter was up as always and nobody noticed that the top dog never looked to her left. Allie was not hungry, she just tossed her food around the tray taking just a few bites then and there. Juice laughed out loud and the young blonde looked at her. “Fuck sake!” – hopefully, Bea won’t send her to Juice´s unit. Is there even any other available place? Probably not, great, she will have to deal with that disgusting woman because she has no common sense. She almost turned towards Bea telling her that, “Please don´t send me to Juice!” but thankfully she stopped herself before doing something stupid again.

 

Coming back to H1 the girls scattered around the sofa and chairs except for Allie who said that she had a headache and that she is going to lay down and nap. Maxine promised her that she will wake her for the count and with that, she closed the door behind herself. She tried hard not to cry. What she needs the last is Maxine and Liz hovering over her and asking what is wrong. She must hold on until the count and then she can retire and cry herself to sleep.

 

Lying on her bed she tried slowing down her racing mind. Focusing on her breathing she calmed a little bit down. Listening to the laughs from outside she was waiting for the count. Sleeping is the only thing what could help her now. Things will be fucked up in the morning as well that is given but a good night sleep makes wonders. Maybe begging will help and Bea will let her stay in H1 if she will promise to stay away from her. As the last days showed that was the only thing what Bea wanted.

 

Allie heard footsteps and then a “hello ladies” from mister Jackson so she crawled down from the bed. Reaching the door she heard a soft knock. She opened the cell door and standing in front of it she said thank you to Maxine. The count was done in few seconds and after the gate closed the girls regrouped on the sofa.

\- Are you feeling better? – Maxine asked her and Allie nodded.

\- Yes, it is better but I will go and sleep some more.

\- Do you have some pills for it? – Liz asked and Allie nodded again smiling at the old blonde.

\- Good night you all. – Allie grabbed the cell door and pulled on it closing it as she stepped towards the cell.

\- Allie, can I talk to you? – she heard Bea calling after her and she froze. Alright, at least she will be over it, she thought as the redhead walked past her and walked into her cell. Allie pulled the door and closed it behind herself. Instantly leaning back she found at least little support as the cold metal hit her back. The young blonde was sure that she will need it as her legs were shaking already.

 

Bea was standing in the middle of the cell turning around slowly to face Allie. Her chest was heaving under rapid shallow breaths she was taking. Bea felt so nervous and overwhelmed that she thought that she might pass out. Looking at the woman leaning against the door she knew that she wasn´t alone. All of a sudden Bea felt like she is seeing Allie for the first time. The white t-shirt was bringing up the blue in her eyes. Leaning against the door with her hands protectively wrapped around her waist waiting with resignation what is about to come she was beautiful.

 

Taking few slow steps never turning away from the sad blue eyes Bea stopped in front of the young woman. Their eyes were piercing into each other both of them looking for some clue. Bea felt the warmth radiating from the blonde and along with her scent, it was greedily absorbed with every pore on the redhead´s body. She placed her hands next to the younger woman shoulders trapping her effectively while finding some support in the same time. Bea shifted her legs slowly forward their knees softly bumping into each other. Allie´s eyes were wide and shining probably with tears but slowly confusion and surprise were mirroring in them as well. Bea leaned closer bringing her body flush against the blonde´s their foreheads almost touching. Allie slowly dropped her hands letting them just rest by her side. Bea didn´t hesitate and instantly pressed herself forward making their chests brush and press against each other.

 

The touch was electrifying. It sent shivers down their spine and right then the stress was gone. Bea tilted her head and nuzzled it between Allie´s neck and shoulder. Inhaling deeply few times she let go and pressed herself more into the young woman not really caring about anything anymore. Allie wrapped her hands around the redhead´s waist and pulled her close tightly while mirroring her and nuzzling into her neck.

 

They were standing like that not moving for a long time. Simply enjoying the closeness. They had no intention breaking this intimate and so significant moment. Bea felt like half of her worries concerning the young woman currently nestled against her were gone like they never even existed. She was sure that the rest of them can wait and that they will be dealt with. Suddenly nothing felt more important than Allie Novak holding her in a tight embrace.

 

Allie was surprised by what was happening but thoroughly enjoying it. Seems like her plan worked at the end. Feeling Bea´s warm body underneath her hands and soft skin so close to her lips made her head spin. She was clutching at the older woman like her life was depending on it. Bea pulled her head back and smiled at her and Allie softly smiled back. Leaning closer the top dog closed her eye as their lips brushed against each other. The touch was soft, tender and loving. Their lips were ghosting over each other gently, barely touching, until Bea took Allie´s lower lip between hers and nibbled on it as she moved her hands to the blonde´s face. Softly holding her Bea deepened the kiss making Allie grasping at her tightly.

 

Bea swiped her tongue inside the younger woman´s mouth and barely could stay standing on her feet. Comparing this kiss to a firework would be an understatement. Emotions and sensations erupted in her soul and body. Flooding her instantly with waves of pleasure and happiness. Allie moved her hands up along her sides making her shudder in the process and then she wrapped them around her neck. Sucking at the wet tongue in her mouth Allie surprised the redhead who let out a low moan. Their kiss became very heated and passionate in a second. Grasping at each other, squeezing and pulling they kissed feverishly. Bea never felt like this before, she has never been kissed like this before. It was like a rebirth. Like everything bad and old in her disappeared and it was replaced by an unknown new but most definitely brighter and better feeling.

 

As the kiss slowed the redhead pulled back a little.

\- I don´t want to be without you. – she whispered.

\- You will never have to be. – Allie replied smiling as she hugged the older woman to herself strongly. Bea backed them both to the bed and slowly laid down pulling Allie with herself. They kicked off their shoes and nestled in comfortably on the top of the cover. Allie laughed as she placed her head on the redhead’s chest.

\- You took your sweet time telling me though. I was scared to death.

Bea kissed the top of the blonde´s head. Her hand slid down on Allie´s arm and then she grasped her hand. After Allie cornered her, Bea was scared to death too. She needed time not to think much more for accepting what was happening.

\- I had to wait until the count. I wanted to have time and privacy. – she said playing with the younger woman’s fingers. Allie lifted her head smiling.

\- You should have at least give me a hint. I thought that you will send me to Juice.

Now it was Bea who laughed.

\- That is why you were looking at her during dinner?

\- How do you know that I was looking at her?

\- I saw you.

\- Did you? How come? You never even looked at me.

Bea ran her fingers over the younger woman´s cheek.

\- I´m always watching you.

Allie moved closer and pressed her lips to Bea´s. Taking her time she slowly played with those soft lips she wanted to taste for so long. The feeling was amazing much better than she thought.

 

They were talking and kissing until late night. Falling asleep in each other's arms. Allie cuddled up and wrapped around the redhead they finally found peace.


	24. Apple

 

This morning is not the first one when Allie woke up cuddled up to Bea Smith but this was the first time she could smile and scoot closer without having to worry that her intentions might be revealed. The grin on her face was spread wide as she let out a long happy sigh while tightening her grip on Bea. Thinking back to the events of last night and afternoon she had to suppress a laugh. It was insane – she was insane. Luck is the only word which could describe how she ended up here being wrapped around this beautiful redhead. Allie had no idea why in the hell did she cornered the older woman in such a blunt and crazy way. She was lucky that it didn’t come back biting her ass. Thankfully it worked and instead of scaring the redhead away for good they were here. Lying on the bed cuddling after the best sleep she had in her life.

 

After few minutes Allie felt the arm around her waist move. Bea’s fingers started slowly moving along her lower back. The blonde sighed contently and tilted her head nuzzling into the older woman’s neck.

\- Good morning.  – she kissed the warm skin under her lips. It was just too close and too inviting to resist. Bea tightened her grip and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

\- Good morning. – she husked out sleepily. Her voice even huskier than usually sent down chills on Allie’s spine. Bea stirred and in the process her leg slipped between the blondes. It must have been none intentional as the redhead blushed and froze after hearing Allie’s soft moan. Shifting to her right Allie moved to straddle Bea’s thigh. The friction was divine even if incredibly foolish. They are so not ready to do anything about the heat already forming in her core nor they have time for that. However, the temptation was too great. Willing to torture herself she grinds down her hips before softly lowering herself down on the older woman’s body. Allie was worried that she is being incredibly bold again but Bea smiled at her circling her arms around the young woman’s waist. Allie leaned down and pecked the redhead’s lips. Enjoying the feel of the soft chest under her own she tried not pressing her thigh into Bea’s core. One peck followed the other and soon enough their tongues were sliding against each other gently. It was Bea who deepened the kiss. Moving her hand into Allie’s hair and holding her in place while pulling at her lips softly until their opened for her keen tongue. It took probably around one minute for the younger woman’s body to become heated, incredibly sensitive and her mind was fogged with want. Never in her life, a sole kiss had this effect on her body. Bea Smith will be the death of her. There is no way that she will survive the first time when the top dog will touch her intimately.

\- Are you alright? – she asked pulling away in a need to come to her senses. – Did you sleep well?

Bea nodded her hand slipping from the blonde’s hair to her cheek.

\- I slept really great. – she said while softly caressing the cheek under her palm with her thumb.

\- The count will be soon. What is the plan?

\- What do you mean?

\- The others.  –Allie said her voice suddenly insecure.

\- The truth is I’m sure that they know. There is no need for any big announcement. I just will tell them to keep it for themselves so far. I don’t want the others to know yet.

Allie nodded. It doesn’t really matter. Bea was willing to be open in H1 and that was more than enough for the young woman.

\- Yeah, I got it. It makes sense. – she smiled at the woman underneath her. – I soooo don’t want to go to work today. – she whined. – All I want to do is to stay with you here, cuddled up and happy. – She placed her head on Bea’s chest.

\- Alright, I will tell the governor that we are taking a holiday. – Bea said running her hand through soft blonde curls. Allie’s head snapped up.

\- Really?

\- No. - Bea laughed earning a fake nasty look from the blonde. Allie laid her head back and smirked as she listened to the rhythmical heartbeat under her ear. They were laying like that for ten minutes when they heard the first footsteps from outside. The girls were making coffee and getting ready for the morning count. Allie kissed Bea one more time softly before finally sliding down from the older woman and crawling off the bed. They dressed and taking Allie’s hand Bea walked out of her cell.

 

Everyone was there. Boomer sprawled on the chair looking still very tired. Liz and Maxine were sipping coffee at the table while Sonia was just brewing hers.

\- Listen up! – Bea squeezed Allie’s hand. – Allie and I are together. I know that is no reason for such a dramatic announcement but we would like to ask you to keep it in H1 for now.

\- That is great news love! – Liz said smiling. Bea looked at Boomer.

\- Do you hear Booms, keep it in H1. I don’t want the others to know about it until we are not sure it is safe. – Bea said looking at the sleepy woman.

\- Me? Why me? Liz is the gossip! Tell her, alright! – came the answer.

\- Right, because I’m a lagger and a gossip! – Liz rolled her eyes not really happy with Boomer’s indication. While they were bickering Maxine walked to the couple and gave them a quick collective hug.

\- I’m so happy for you.

Bea smiled shyly at her best friend while Allie let go of her hand and walked into her own cell to clean up a bit before the count and breakfast.

* * *

 

Breakfast went by quickly. Nothing interesting happened it was pretty uneventful and thanks God boring. Aside from a realization from both, Allie and Bea, that the “keep it a secret” in front of the women thing would be harder than they have expected. Bea had a hard time herself keeping the grin from her face and when it came to Allie. Now, well fuck. Her smile was shining brighter than the sun. The usually cheerful and happy woman always had a smile on her face but today morning it was so bright that Boomer even asked before leaving H1 if they already consummated their relationship. She got slapped on her shoulder from Maxine and scolded from Liz while Sonia and Allie were laughing at the shocked and terrified expression on the top dog’s face.

Sitting through the breakfast was all about trying to keep Allie from floating around with happiness. What was really a pain in the ass but on the other hand Bea couldn’t help herself but feeling content and happy to see the young blonde so joyful. It was Juice who ended Allie’s good mood and reminded her why they have decided to be careful around the others. She asked the same thing what Boomer did just with more crass and lewd choice of words. It was the needed cold shower for Allie. She sobered a bit up even if her smile hasn't faded. Bea didn’t say anything to Juice but she gave her a mental warning. Two more and she will show Juice where her place is.

The work duty was easier from one point. Allie was across the room and Bea couldn’t smell her. Her nose was still full of her scent and Bea was sure that never in her life would she be able to get rid of that intoxicating mixture of almond, honey and something undefined nor she wants to. But with the blonde standing at the table with Boomer and Liz across the room it was easier to suppress the grin and the haze she felt anytime the blonde was close.

Events of yesterday surprised the redhead in some way but if she wanted, to be honest, most of it was a long time coming. She has never expected to be cornered by the blonde and she never expected that even the mere thought of her life without Allie around was extremely painful and upsetting. Not so surprising was the fact that kissing Allie was a pure heaven. That her lips were soft and tasted so good. Every time Allie was closer than three steps Bea found herself in a trance. The warmth radiating from her, the smell and the energy it all invaded the top dog senses making her dizzy and her mind clouded.

Bea never noticed when Maxine approached her, she just felt a soft nudge into her arm.

\- So what happened? What changed your mind?

\- I don’t really now. – She looked at Maxine. – Honestly, I really don’t know what is going on.

The tall brunette laughed at the obvious confusion on the top dogs face.

\- She told me yesterday that she has enough of this game. That I treat her hot and cold and I just couldn’t imagine being without her.

\- Good thing that she can keep you on your toes. – Maxine smirked and then laughed at Bea rolling her eyes not too pleased.

\- I have no idea what is she talking about by the way. I never treated her differently than the others.

Maxine snorted loudly.

\- Hope you are not serious.

Bea pushed the press down.

\- Of course, I am.

\- Then you are delusional my friend.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Oh come on Bea, you had soft spot for her from the beginning.

Lifting the press up Bea growled.

\- That is so not true!

\- Do you want from me to elaborate?

\- Please do. I wonder how you will explain that I got her beaten up while being so nice to her.

\- Oh come on, stop that! I have been there too, we both assumed that it was too risky to believe her. We had no way to know.

Maxine had a point but Bea wasn’t so sure about it, she still felt guilty even if she knew that the outcome would be probably the same. If she listened to Allie that day it would have ended up with starting a “war” with Proctor right away and that type of betrayal would have resulted in the same way. With Allie being targeted by that psycho woman but she would have been spared of a nasty beating.

\- You have to admit that you liked her company from the beginning. All your late night talks and protectiveness.

\- Yes, we clicked and we can talk but that doesn’t mean anything.

\- Until… - Maxine smirked.

\- Until I don’t know. – Bea huffed. She really had no idea when it all changed. At the beginning, she thought that it was all about her guilt. Then it was some sort of sisterly protectiveness. She liked to be around the younger woman that is true but her feelings were never more than friendly. Somewhere down the line, her feelings changed but she had no idea when.

\- I’m glad that you are done fighting it.

\- I had no choice. – Bea said glancing at Allie.

\- It is good for everyone. – Maxine smiled when she saw the young blonde look their way and smile. – It is giving us hope that good things can happen even here.

\- I’m not sure if it is a good thing.

-Of course, it is! You are just used to see bad things and downfalls of everything. Allie is exactly the opposite that is why you two are such a good match. Beauty and the Beast.

\- You did not just say that! – Bea looked angrily at the tall brunette trying to keep her voice low.

\- Of course, I did. – Maxine laughed.

\- This is not a joke! I’m so confused and she is in such a danger.

\- Stewart is gone, Proctor is out for few weeks – enjoy it, she is safe for now. Then we will see what to do. Maybe without the screw, she will give up. Frankly, it is hard to be happy outside yet alone here. Don’t be stupid! Fight for it! Don’t you dare to push her away?

\- Like if I could. – Bea said quietly with such a confused and helpless expression that Maxine had to bite her lips keeping herself from laughing. – That woman is so infuriating. She never listens and she is so stubborn. I really don’t know why I feel this way about her.

\- This way?

\- Yeah, this way.

\- What way is that? – Maxine asked but knew that Bea won’t say it. Not sure even if she knows what “this way” means.

\- That she is the reason why I’m here. That I have to protect her and take care of her.

\- That is a really nice way to feel Bea. – The tall brunette smiled.

\- Bullshit! – Bea replied quickly making Maxine laugh out loud. Some women stopped working and looked at them. Raising her eyebrows the top dog shook her head.

* * *

 

After the shift ended they were walking down the hallway – all of them. Arriving at the corridor leading to the yard Allie yanked Bea’s sleeve. The redhead stopped and turned to face her questioningly raising her eyebrows.

\- I don’t want to go to the yard.  – Allie said quietly. Bea blinked few times waiting for the blonde to continue. – What about we go back to your cell?

Bea had to smile even if being honest she was a little scared of being alone with Allie. On the other hand, she really wanted to be alone with the blonde. Just the two of them, without prying eyes and without having to control every smile or move she makes. Bea yelled after Maxine and the rest of the bunch.

\- Don’t wait for us! – Smiling at Allie they both turned on their heels and started walking towards H1.

 

Arriving at the unit Bea felt a strange tingling in her stomach. This was the first time since morning that they would be alone. It is crazy. They were alone in her cell so many times before but now it just feels different. Allie walked without hesitation straight to the cell door number 15. She opened the door for Bea smiling happily as the older woman walked past her into the cell. The blonde followed her and closed the door behind herself. Turning around she faced the redhead her smile still wide and bright. Stepping closer and standing in front of Bea she just kept staring. The redhead reached out and Allie gladly took her hand making the last step forward pressing herself against the top dog. Bea’s other hand found its way to her hip and Allie leaned in pressing her lips on the shyly smiling redhead’s. The kiss was soft and slow.  Both of them enjoying the closeness for the first time since morning. Their embrace tightened as the kiss deepened. Hands grasped, pulled and caressed. Their bodies melted together while their tongues tasted and probed.

 

Bea pulled away. Her heart was sharply beating in her chest. She never felt like this before. Before Harry, she kissed few boys but she was really young and it was something she felt like she had to do. It was the same with Harry. She loved him or at least she thought she did. Harry Smith was charming at the beginning all smile and a big adventure. But even that time his kisses never been like this and most definitely she never kissed him back like this. Kissing Allie was something completely Bea couldn’t place a finger on it why but it was.

\- I have something for you. – she said and slid her left hand into her sweatpants pocket. Pulling out an apple she held it in front of the blonde.  - Allie, I promise you that I will never ever give another fruit to anyone else.

Allie’s touched expression changed to shocked one.

\- What did you just said? – She took the apple and stepped back to the bed. - Are you teasing me? – Allie tried sounding angry but she couldn’t, the top dog was just too damn cute. Smiling cheekily she followed her to the bed. – So you carried this apple since the breakfast in your pocket just so you can tease me?

Bea nodded and Allie smiled. The blonde moved the pillow to the wall and sat down leaning back to the wall.

\- Really? – she asked biting into the apple. – My distress over the apple is this funny to you? – patting the bed between her legs she watched the redhead moving closer. She had her teal shirt over the white one on and that was Allie’s second favorite after the teal sleeveless one. Bea looked really good. Climbing on the bed the older woman nestled between the blonde’s legs.

\- I’m sorry. I’m not making fun of you. It is cute how you got angry because of it.

Allie has taken another bite and then offered a bite to the redhead.

\- Excuse me! I’m not cute when I’m angry.

\- You are always cute. – Bea said biting into the apple.

\- You are not going to charm your way out of this Smith.- Allie said but she knew that she was wrong as soon as Bea leaned back on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Hopefully, they won’t fight a lot. Obviously, the older woman knows how to get out of the dog house and she knows how to be charming. Allie couldn’t believe that Bea was keeping that apple in her pocket all day. That woman is full of surprises and Allie hoped to witness them all.


	25. Easy day

 

Bea turned her head towards the sun and closed her eyes. This is so not happening! She felt the warm sunbeams on her face but the heat she felt inside is coming from a totally different source. It is not a shiny planet few million miles away but a cute blue eyed blonde sitting right next to her and that is exactly the problem! Allie is sitting next to her smiling and joking, gossiping with the girls while torturing her on purpose. Softly rubbing her thigh onto Bea’s from time to time. Not enough to get noticed but just enough to drive the older woman crazy.

Bea snatched a handful of potato chips from the bag in the middle of the table and tried to focus simply on chewing. Wentworth gossip was not her thing but obviously, her whole crew was into it pretty much as they kept bringing up new and new stories. Bea had no idea how in hell they knew everything about Rachel’s husband or Jenny’s nephew. When in fact she had no idea who Rachel and Jenny were in the first place. Of course, she knew them after the girls discreetly showed her the small blonde and brunette from H4. Rarely knowing names the top dog knew her flock by faces and she was not interested in gossip. That is why she had Maxine. She knew who did what with whom or why and why not. It was very handy most of the time when handling issues.

Bea felt a bump into her leg again but this time it was more obvious. She turned to look at Allie who was smiling at her brightly her blue eyes shining in the sun.

\- What do you say? – she asked but Bea had no idea what she meant. The past five minutes she was lost in her own head.

\- About what?

\- About making a party when Boomer’s brew is ready. – Allie smiled and winked at her.

\- Hmm, I’m not the biggest party animal as you all know. – Bea deadpanned making Liz and Maxine chuckle. – But I’m not opposed to it. I think women need letting out some steam.

\- Yeah, maybe we could invite other crews too. – Boomer said her eyes shining with excitement. – Damn, I know that in H2 they have two bottles of fine scotch. We should definitely ask them to come!

\- Alright, - Bea said looking at the clearly excited faces. – first of all, it won’t be in H1. Find a place for it a safe one. Make sure Smiles or another benevolent screw is on duty. And no one can drink herself into oblivion. – she looked at Boomer who murmured few swear words. – No kidding Booms! Plus it can happen just if things are calm so you should try to do it quickly as shit can go wrong in any minute.

\- Yeah, Bea is right, we have to be smart about it. – Liz agreed.

\- Alright, I get the “be careful” and even “don’t get too drunk” part but why can’t we do it at H1? It will be hard to find another place. – Boomer whined.

\- The no one comes close to H1 rule has no exceptions Booms. – Bea said. – If we let people in for any reason they will take it as an open invitation for next time. We want to keep H1 as safe as possible and that means no visitors or unexpected guests at any time.

\- Yeah, we know. Anyone placing their foot in our hallway will get their head smashed into the wall and strangled. – Liz said jokingly. Everyone laughed while the top dog rolled her eyes. She is never going to live this down. Glancing at the young blonde next to her she saw a happy smirk ghosting over her face. Allie licked her lips. She had to turn away from the redhead and count to twenty in order to calm down. She knew that the smile on her face is growing into epic proportions. No one should blame her for it. Thinking about how jealous Bea got because of Jane made her mouth wide with a smile from ear to ear.

\- What do you ladies want? – Bea asked as she stood up and looked around. Going away for a few minutes will do her good. Better to escape before the teasing gets worse.

\- One more bag of these, please. – Maxine said while folding into a tiny square the empty potato chips bag.

\- Peanuts. – Sonia said and the redhead nodded.

\- Anything else? - she asked. Everyone just shook their heads and with that, the top dog walked away. Allie couldn’t help it and she followed her with her eyes. The blue orbs were glued to the redhead’s lean form. Tracing her curves with every step. Allie licked her lips and yelped instantly.

\- You are drooling. – Maxine whispered apologetically. Allie rubbed her shin to the other soothingly.

\- Thanks. – she looked at the tall brunette sitting across her. – Can’t help it.

\- I can see that and the whole yard too. – Maxine scolded her playfully. Allie nodded, she knew that but it is insanely hard not to look and if you look then you drool. Simple as that.

\- Allie, you are in charge of music, alright?  - Boomer asked her and Allie nodded. – Good, I will get the booze and Liz with Sonia will find a place. – Looking at Allie and the way she was looking into the confession stall’s direction Boomer slapped her hand on the table as softly as she could still make a loud bang though. – Hey, blondie! Are you sure you can do that?

\- Of course, what the hell?! – Allie looked at her startled.

\- I’m just worried that your mind is preoccupied now if you know what I mean.

\- No worries, I will manage it Booms. – The blonde replied her eyes already fixed again on the redhead. Bea was coming back with her hands full. Strutting across the yard and looking sexy as hell. She was sporting her white shirt and of course the teal sweatpants. Allie tried to avoid her gaze but couldn’t. The only thing she could do was stopping herself from licking her lips again. The white shirt hugged the redhead’s curves and Allie wanted nothing more than to hug her and snuggle her face into that soft white shirt. Intertwining her fingers and squeezing them tightly she placed her hands in front of herself. Looking at Maxine she bit down on her lips and braced herself for the top dog’s arrival. Having a hard time keeping her eyes off the older woman she knew that keeping her hand for herself will be even harder. Her palm was literally aching and itching to touch Bea. She wanted badly to feel her warmth and strength. Allie wanted to slide her hand up over that strong back feeling that white shirt under her palm. Nuzzle her face into Bea’s neck. “Geez!” – she growled internally. She couldn’t wait for the evening count. They will have to go to dinner and then she can have Bea just for herself. The redhead came closer and stepped over the bench slowly sliding down and taking her previous seat. Allie closed her eyes when she felt their thighs brushing against each other and Bea’s arm and shoulder bumping into her softly.

\- Here it is, peanuts, potato chips, cookies – She placed them into the middle. – And this is for you. – She whispered handing Allie a chocolate bar. The top dog smiled at her and the young blonde almost leaned in to kiss her. “Fuck!” – she scolded herself. Not trusting her voice she just nodded and smiled back. She will thank her properly later. They were staring into each other eyes and smiling until Maxine said.

\- Break it off before one of you gets on fire. You are really not good at being subtle.

\- What she said! – Boomer added.

Bea was so happy she couldn’t even get mad at them. Plus they were right. If she is serious about this keeping it low thing, they have to be more careful.

* * *

 

 

Few minutes before the yard time finished Maxine and Bea left the group. They visited few women, just the casual checking in and making sure that everyone was “happy” and calm. Being a top dog Bea Smith learned that it is much easier to prevent trouble than fighting them. Thankfully it all went well. Nobody complained more than usual so they finished in thirty minutes and now they were walking back to H1.

Maxine went to get Boomer and going for a shower before dinner while Bea checked Allie’s cell. The young blonde was not there. No one was in the common area so Bea walked to her cell deciding to just lie down and wait for the rest of her crew to come. She opened the door stepping inside just to see a blonde figure sprawled on her bed. Bea smiled and slowly walked closer and sat down. Allie was in peaceful slumber. Her face was relaxed and beautiful in the soft sunlight coming from the small window. Bea wanted to run her hand over her sides and back feeling the soft material of her white shirt under her hand but she didn’t want to wake the blonde so she just sat there and watched her.

It took just ten minutes until Allie stirred and opened her eyes. Lifting them she looked at Bea sleepily.

\- I’m sorry. – she mumbled.

\- What for?

\- For barging again here. You must be tired of finding me in your bed.

Bea slid her hand across the younger woman’s hip and took her hand.

\- You know that it is not true.

\- I don’t want you to feel cornered.

\- I don’t feel cornered.

\- It is not exactly like you had a choice.

\- What are you talking about?

\- You had to bring me here and then you had to protect me and the others because I dragged you into this mess and then I just took over your cell too.

Leaning down Bea kissed her softly. Brushing her lips over Allie’s she enjoyed the feeling for long seconds before gently sucking on her bottom lip. Nibbling it before releasing she smiled.

\- First of all, - she pulled back squeezing the warm hand in hers. – I could have placed you literally anywhere. But I brought you here because I wanted you here. Second, of all, I like that you took over my cell. I like sharing it with you.

\- I know that I have slept here plenty of times but this time it feels different. Before we were just friends and it is alright to fell asleep on your friend’s bed. But now it feels like I moved in already.

Bea smiled and shifted slightly turning towards the young blonde.

\- I know that it sounds crazy and to be honest I have hard times coming to terms with that too. But you know I have been thinking a lot about this and came to the conclusion that we can’t compare this to the outside. This is a different world. – Slowly she moved her hand to cup Allie’s cheek. - You can’t compare how a blue whale lives with a polar bear. They have different needs and different points of view on life. Do you know what I mean?

Allie nodded and nuzzled into Bea’s palm. The redhead smiled and softly rubbed the warm skin with her thumb. - The life we have here the circumstances it is all too different from the outside. I considered sleeping alone for a blessing and I was happy that I don’t have to share my bed again with anyone. But then you came along and it changed. Last time when you slept in your cell I couldn’t sleep it was a very unusual and bad feeling. I like having you around…

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

\- Bea! – They heard Maxine calling. – Doctor Westfall told me to let you know that Franky wants from you to call her.

\- Thank you! – Bea yelled back.

\- Doctor Westfall? Franky? – Allie asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

\- They are dating. – Bea said quietly.

\- What? Westfall is dating a former inmate?

\- Yes, but that is a secret. Nobody knows just Maxine and me not even Liz and especially not Boomer.

\- Alright, I get it. – Allie smiled and Bea leaned down to kiss her again.

\- I will be back in few. – She said. - Wait for me.

\- Of course, I would even if I could get out of here.

\- I meant here. – she patted the bed and Allie smirked. She nodded pulling the pillow close and nuzzling into it. Bea smiled and not taking her eyes of the young woman she backed out of the cell.

 

* * *

 

Bea almost ran down the hallways. She was in a hurry but had to be careful and not get caught by the guards. The last thing she needed is getting slotted for running. There was a big line at the phones so she cut the line and picked up the phone. Quickly dialing Franky’s number she placed the phone to her ear. Usually, she never cut the line but today she was really in a hurry. Not because there were just a few minutes until the count but because she wanted to be back with Allie as soon as possible. It is so crazy that she loved sleeping alone and yet since Allie first time climbed into her bed she was not able sleeping without her. The nights she slept alone after experiencing how blissful and refreshing sleeping with the blonde was she couldn’t sleep by herself. She was tossing and turning while her mind was thinking about the young woman.

\- Red? – she suddenly heard a voice. – What the hell? Hello! Red, are you alright?

\- Yeah, all good, just thinking. How are you?

\- I’m good. – she heard from the other side. – What about you?

\- All good here, peace for few days. What do you want?

Franky chuckled.

\- Just wanted to hear your sexy voice.

\- Fuck you, Doyle! What is it?

Another chuckle.

\- What Red, do you have somewhere else to be?

Bea rolled her eyes, she actually had but she can’t say that to the cheeky woman on the other side of the phone.

\- I just wanted to talk as I can’t come to visit you this time and it was due.

\- That is alright, you don’t have to call me for that. You just…

\- Hey, listen! – Franky interrupted her. – Before you say something stupid. Those visits mean a lot to me and yes I will call you every time I can’t make it.

Bea smiled and knowing there would be no point to fight it, she opted rather leave it.

\- How are things with your other half?

\- All good. – she heard Franky smiling.  – But she is very strict with not telling me anything about what is going on inside hence I have to call you to make sure that you girls are alright.

\- No worries, we are all good. You should rather focus on your girlfriend.

\- Ah Red, she is getting enough of my attention. Trust me, she is happy and satisfied.

Bea felt as her heart started racing and she blushed. Good thing Franky couldn’t see her. They were together just a few days with Allie but Bea slowly started feeling somewhere deep down her mind some annoying dark thing settled down and started to grow. She had no idea why she feels this way about Allie and damn sure she has no idea what it means from the physical point of view.

\- Franky, how did you… - “Fuck,” she thought.  This was a bad idea. Bea bit down on her tongue.

\- How did I what?

\- Nothing, forget it.

\- Oh, come on! What do you want?

\- I said nothing, leave it.

\- Red there must be something. Is it about that Proctor woman?

\- No, it is not about that. Just forget it.

\- Are you and the girls safe? Fuck, you made me worried! What is going on Red?

\- God Franky, let it be! I shouldn’t have said anything. It is not important.

\- Alright, I will call Bridget and tell her to go and check on you.

\- No for fuck sake! Everything is alright, stop fussing!

Bea got defensive and agitated and that was a clear sign. Franky had a hunch what could have caused this.

\- How is Allie? – she asked calmly.

There was dead quiet from the other side. “Hmmm. Again it all ends with Allie.” – Franky smirked.

\- Red, what is going on?

Bea didn’t answer she was silent for good twenty seconds before letting out a defeated sigh.

\- I…we… shit, we are together. – she said with a low voice after looking around.

\- No way! I knew there was something about her!

\- There is. – This time Franky could clearly hear the smile in Bea’s voice. – She is weird, cute, kind and soft.

\- Soft? Red!

\- No! Geezus, Franky! Not that way! I meant as we hug. – Bea looked around once more making sure no one was eavesdropping on her.

\- Sure, if you say so. Do you hug a lot?

\- Oh for fuck sake!

Franky laughed at the frustration in the other woman’s voice.

\- What did you want to ask?

And there was the silence again.

\- I don’t know.  I really don’t know.

\- Do you want me to come in and give you some pointers? This is what you want? A Little lesson on lady love? I can change my schedule and...

\- No way! Thanks! This is embarrassing enough. I don’t want to talk about it with you.

\- Alright, then go and talk with Gidge.

\- No, it is all good. This topic is closed.

\- Seriously ask Gidge, she is good at it.

\- Hanging up!

\- I meant at helping! But that too, she is extremely good at it.  – Franky laughed. – And it is her job to help.

\- See you soon Franky! Be good!

Bea hanged up not waiting for the protests or the further comments. The time was up anyway and plus she really wanted to go back to Allie. They will talk with Franky a lot and surely she will come to visit just so she can tease her face to face. Smiling Bea Smith turned around and with quick steps, she started walking back to H1 to her Allie Novak.


	26. Talks

 

 

There is no better way starting your day than waking up in Bea Smith’s arms. Allie knew that very well by now. She loved waking up cuddled into Bea before but now since they been together it was like heaven. There was no need pulling away and trying to appear just friendly or to suppress the content sigh escaping her lips. It was perfect. Every day started with soft kisses and smiles, cuddles and laughter. It helped her get through the day. Allie knew that from now on whatever happens she can get through it knowing that at the night she will get to hold the top dog. That she can nuzzle into her neck and fell asleep breathing in her calming scent.

Allie smiled and tightened her grip on the redhead feeling the instant respond when Bea’s arm moved and gentle fingers started rubbing her lower back.

\- Good morning. – she heard a raspy voice and then she felt a kiss being planted on the top of her head. The young blonde smirked happily. The fierce and tough top dog is a cuddler. This discovery placed a constant grin on Allie’s face. Day by day Bea felt and looked more and more comfortable with their relationship which demonstrated itself in numerous kissing sessions and warm cuddles.

\- Morning. – Allie replied shifting a little and lifting her head. – How can you be so beautiful early in the morning? – she asked making Bea giggle.

\- How can you be such a sweet talker early in the morning? – the redhead replied.

Allie just smiled and wiggled her eyebrows before leaning in and kissing the woman underneath her softly.

\- Did you sleep well?

Bea nodded as she ran her hands over the young woman’s torso.

\- I always sleep well with you by my side.

Allie giggled and leaned down for another quick kiss.

\- Geez, we are very sappy in the morning, aren’t we? – she asked sliding her mouth to Bea’s jaw and peppering it with kisses. The older woman moaned and pulled Allie further on top of her wanting to feel the warmth and softness she was slowly becoming addicted to. Allie pulled back just so she could stare into those gorgeous brown eyes. They were warm and full of affection. It felt like that gaze was piercing through her and she was sure that Bea can see every single one of her emotions. She nuzzled into the palm caressing her cheek and let herself being pulled into a passionate kiss. Their mouths and lips brushed together, they nipped and tasted until Bea slipped her tongue into Allie’s mouth claiming it with a wet needy kiss.

 

The young woman felt her heart speed up in sync with a sudden rush of heat through every fiber in her body. Bea’s tongue softly circled around hers making Allie close her eyes fully enjoying the sensation. Shifting she slid one leg over the redhead and prepped herself with one hand as she desperately needed the other one free. Her fingers were pulsing with longing they were eager to touch. First, she reached up and ran her knuckles over Bea’s cheek then she continued down her arms gripping at her shirt on her hips. They kissed hungrily. Allie had a hard time choosing between Bea’s mouth and neck so she simply alternated between them. She was nestled in the crook of the older woman’s neck when she felt a pair of hands sliding very slowly over her arse. Freezing for a moment she enjoyed this new bold move from the redhead before softly biting down on the flesh under her lips when she felt a firm squeeze. Unfortunately, her moans were interrupted by the voice of officer Miles and they both groaned in frustration. Quickly getting up and pulling on pants they stepped out for the morning count.

* * *

 

Bea couldn't focus. She had just a vague idea what is doctor Westfall talking about. The words coming out of her mouth hit Bea’s ears but her mind couldn’t process them. Her mind was thoroughly occupied. Allie Novak was invading all her senses and mind. Her smell was still in Bea’s nose she could feel soft, warm skin on her palms and feel the taste of Allie on her tongue. Remembering every touch from the morning the redhead’s breath quickened. A blush rushed into her cheeks licking her lips Bea Smith had to close her eyes and shake her head in an attempt to get the blonde out of her head.

\- Bea? – she noticed her name being said. Composing herself as good as she could she turned to the blonde doctor.

\- Bea? Where are you? -  Bridget asked with a smile. – It looks like you are far away.

Bea smiled softly back. Oh, she was not so far! Maybe just two hundred meters away air distance but surely it had nothing to do with the session. It was all about feeling Allie. Feeling her soft skin, warm breath, and wet lips. Looking at the blonde doctor Bea noticed a soft smile on her lips.

\- She told you, didn’t she? – she asked.

Bridget made a confused face.

\- Excuse me?

\- Franky.

\- Yes, she did. If it makes you uncomfortable I can tell her not to share things about you with me.

The blonde doctor shifted and looked at Bea with a serious expression.

\- You know she has no other friends not even outside. You and the girls are still very important to her. I’m sure that she shares just what is appropriate. She wouldn’t betray your confidence.

Bea nodded. She knew that Franky as crazy as she is would never say on her anything too intimate.

\- What exactly did she tell you? – Bea asked.

\- That you are in a relationship.

\- Did she say with whom?

Bridget shook her head.

\- No, she did not but I guessed and was right.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

\- That obvious?

\- Yes, it is very easy to see. – The blonde smiled.

\- For everyone or just for you? I mean, do you think the women can see it too?

\- Honestly, it is hard to say as I don’t know how you act when around them. Probably you are more at ease here where you feel safe. I assume when you are in the cafeteria or yard you are more guarded and careful.

Bea nodded in agreement. Of course, they were careful in public. They have to be. There are too many things going on. Girls from the H1 have never been targeted for their relationship with the top dog. Bea assumed that with Allie it will be maybe little different because there is the difference between being in a relationship with someone and being just friends but at the end, the same rule applies. Probably the more drastic version of it. The rule is simple: Nobody touches Bea Smith’s friends – nobody - ever. This rule is sacred and the women know that. Bea had to break few arms and legs to make sure that everyone knows that this rule is never questioned.

\- Do you think that she might be in danger for that?

Bea shook her head.

\- No, I don’t think so. The women know that no one can mess with my crew and they will know this applies twice as much on Allie. Plus she is in trouble already even without me.

\- So if it is not worrying what made you think so hard?

Bea blushed.

\- I´m sorry, I just can’ focus.

\- Love will do that to you. – Bridget smiled and Bea blushed even more. “Love”. Is it possible that she really loves Allie? Fluttering in her chest indicates that yes. She has feelings for Allie. Maybe she has no idea how or why it happened but it is a fact. There is something in the young woman what draws her in. Allie Novak is a good company. Funny, witty and always smiling. It is easy being drawn to her. It didn’t take long until she charmed herself into Bea’s heart and obviously it won’t take long until she does that with her pants too. Bea closed her eyes. “Why is she lately obsessed with this?” Every minute she is with Allie or just close to her she wants to touch her, hold her or simply maintain some sort of physical contact. And when she is not with her? Well, then she is thinking about it. Her mind is set on one thing – being with Allie. The whole day she could spend just holding and cuddling the young blonde. Bea let out a sight catching finally the question doctor Westfall asked her for the third time.

\- Is there anything else you would like to discuss?

-No! – Bea said quickly. – Thank you! – She hoped that Franky had the decency not talking to her girlfriend about the more intimate issue Bea had. This session turned awkward already. Bridget stood up and walked towards her desk.

\- In that case, we are done for today. Obviously, you have better things to do. – She smiled. – And I´m sure that is better for your mental health than talking to me.

Returning the smile Bea stood up and walked towards the door. She was not so sure if Allie Novak is so good for her mental well being. She is driving her crazy in more than one way.

 

* * *

 

Allie was lying on the sofa with her arms resting on her forehead and one leg thrown over her knee. She was comfy and happy. She just finished a cup of tea and after placing the cup down on the floor she let herself slip into a daydream. It all started with recalling the morning with Bea. The kisses, the touches, and every smile – she remembered them vividly making her body tingle and heart skip. The way Bea’s eyes were shining and how her hand slid over her skin. Gentleness with which her lips kissed her and then the passion growing as their tongues touched. Allie let out a long sigh wishing that the redhead was back already and that she could drag her into their cell.

\- What is making you smile like that? – Liz asked bursting her dreamy bubble.

Allie blushed and the older woman giggled.

\- That good?

Allie blushed deeper but her lips spread into a wide smile as she nodded happily.

\- It is a little surprising considering how she is with intimacy.

The young woman pushed herself up her interest perked instantly.

\- What do you mean? – she asked as she sat up and leaned back against the couch.

\- Well, how to say it. – Liz looked at her. – Bea was always very prude or let’s call it reserved when it came to sex talk. But once she told us that she never you know touched herself. So we realized that thanks to her scumbag husband she has issues with that. But it looks like it took just one young blue eyed blonde to fix that. – Liz winked. - It is really nice seeing her happy though. After all, she went through she deserves to be happy and someone who treats her right. – the older woman said with a smile looking at Allie softly.

 

Allie smiled. It felt good to hear that she had a good impact on the top dog's life but her smile faded as the whole information sunk in. Harry Smith. Living in her happy pink bubble she forgot about him altogether as well as about the damage he caused. Bea was not exactly shy and that little clumsiness and nerves she had Allie always wrote up to her being in a first lesbian relationship.

\- I assume she doesn’t talk about it.

\- Of course not. – Liz replied smiling softly. – She is very private about everything let alone something so intimate. Those few occasions when she opened up a bit she said nothing that you would not expect from an abusive husband. Beatings, mental abuse and of course it was the same in the bedroom. He never hurt Debbie when she was small but Bea was worried he might as she was getting older hence she did what she did. – Liz finished with a sigh. It was a sad story. The older woman knew that there is no excuse for what Bea Smith did. She should have asked for help, she should have to try to get rid of him legally but between all the drug dealers, thieves and murderers Bea Smith was one of those who would deserve to be forgiven.

 

Allie listened and slowly she could see it all clearly. No wonder Bea Smith is the top dog. No wonder she is so strong and fierce. No wonder she can stand her ground under any circumstances with head held high. She was trained for this, she was made for this. Years of abuse and violence trained her to be strong. Harry made her into what she is today and that is just incredible. How a low life like Harry, the biggest scumbag this world has ever seen helped Bea to become so incredible. So tough, so strong, fierce and yet so gentle and funny. Soft and caring. Bea Smith is a perfect angel from heaven and nobody can convince Allie otherwise.


	27. Sweet pinneaples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I want to apologize especially to those whom I promised that "I will update soon". I really meant it when I wrote it but life sometimes gets in way. Unfortunately, my bubble is still damaged and it is hard to write like this. Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible. You don´t have to worry, I would never leave it unfinished. :)

Getting food into your system is crucial for surviving. Eating healthy and having a balanced diet is important for your well being. How much a nice meal affects your mood can be currently seen and experienced at Wentworth Correctional Center on full display. After a surprisingly good lunch, the women are happily basking in the sun in the yard and even the occasional argument is missing as everyone is in good mood enjoying their free time.

 

Laughter is louder and more frequent than usual. Most of the faces are lit up and smiling what is a very rare occurrence between these walls. Boomer, Sonia, and Maxine are playing basketball while Liz is in a deep conversation with someone from H4. The relaxed atmosphere caused that even the top dog let her guard a bit down. At the moment she was sitting on the bench leaning back against the wall with her legs crossed in front of her and a happy blonde next to her.

 

There was a huge smile plastered on Bea’s face and she didn’t really care who can see it. Today it wasn’t important. This day is just too good to spoil it with fear or any negative thoughts. So after lunch, as they were sitting around the table and watching how everyone was enjoying themselves Bea simply nodded towards the bench and said:”Come with me.” Allie smiled and followed her both of them sitting down and enjoying the sun as they talked.

 

Trying to look casual they kept their distance and didn’t touch what was hard and few times they had to cover the movement of their hands by running it through their hair or fake straightening their sweatpants. But the talk was pleasant anyway. Bea knew she has to peel her eyes away from the blonde as she was staring at her too obviously now. She glanced sideways more than a minute ago and couldn’t tear her eyes away. Allie was wearing white shirt her hair was up what made her look young and happy. She was rambling for a good ten minutes now and the redhead loved it. She turned away from her and whispered with a smirk.

\- I want to kiss you so badly right now.

Allie stopped her rambling mid-sentence and whispered back.

\- You shouldn’t say stuff like this what if someone can read lips. - She bit into her lip trying to suppress the smile forming on them.

\- Nobody is watching.

\- Then maybe you could kiss me. – the blonde wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Bea laughed.

-Now trust me, if I kissed you everyone would look this way in a second. You know them, they have some strange sixth sense for gossip. I´m sure that some wise-ass is already making notes about us talking.

\- Do you want me to go? – Allie asked without any hurt or sadness but Bea quickly shook her head.

\- No, stay. Just don’t tempt me. – Bea winked smiling.

\- Me? Tempting? I’m just sitting here, you are the one winking.

\- But you are the one looking so cute and daring me to kiss you. – The redhead whispered licking her lips as her eyes locked on the lips in mention.  

\- You said that you wanted to do it first. – Allie said with a grin. She felt like a silly teenager with a crush. Her heart beating faster as she saw the older woman licking her lips.

\- I still do. – Bea winked once again bumping her knee with Allie´s before quickly turning her attention towards the basketball field. The blonde let out a long happy sight and turned her head towards the basketball field too.

\- This never gets old. – she chuckled.

\- What?

\- Watching Boomer and Sonia play basketball together.

Bea snorted. It was funny indeed. Sonia was circling around Boomer annoying her and distracting. Making the bigger woman spin and turn while she was swearing in a way that would put any sailor into shame. Suddenly Bea remembered afternoon like this. The sun was shining and the sky blue. Everything was perfect. Harry passed out drunk right after lunch and Bea knew there is no way that he would wake up before midnight. Usually, he woke up around 1 is in cases like this. Then he ate, drink some more and fell asleep on the couch if she was lucky. Bea enjoyed afternoons like this and Debbie too. She used to play basketball in the driveway while Bea mowed the lawn or did some chores around the yard.

\- Debbie used to play basketball in high school.

\- Was she good at it? – Allie asked glancing at the redhead.

\- No, not really. She was not bad but I think for her it was more about the opportunity to stay away from home.

\- What was she like?

Bea slightly turned her head towards the blonde.

\- Who, Debbie?

The blonde nodded.

\- Tell me more about her. What was she like?

\- She was smart. – Bea smiled. – And funny. She loved Chinese and pizza.

\- A girl after my own heart. – Allie smiled and used all her strength to turn away from the redhead. Bea was shinning as she was talking about her daughter making Allie’s heart swell with emotions.

\- You have a lot of common traits, one of them being that both of you never listen to me and she was stubborn as a mule too.

Allie giggled.

\- I can tell that your relationship was special.

\- Yes, it was. It had to be. There was just us and we had to be strong. To be honest, of course, we had few misunderstandings. When she hit the puberty we clashed few times like every mother and daughter. But we never could afford to be mad long or fight too long. We had a bigger issue to tackle and we had to do it together.

 

Allie smiled at her and then quickly turned away swallowing hard. Suddenly she felt a strange pang of pain. Her stomach churned and she had to take few deep breaths to calm down. Without knowing how and why this sudden stress came she successfully masked it with a smile. She focused on the game and the feeling went away as suddenly as it came.

 

* * *

Allie walked out of her cell with a small can in her hand and a big smile on her face. Her eyes instantly landing on the redhead sprawled on the sofa. They just came inside from the yard because Allie suddenly had to have the canned pineapples she was saving last few weeks. Sitting down she placed her legs over Bea’s almost sitting on her lap. She cuddled as close as she could without spilling the pineapples over the older woman. Being close to Bea was something that became her new addiction. It was healthier than her previous one but much more potent. Her mind was completely pre-occupied with the redhead. What her mind wanted her body followed. She had to touch her and be close to her all the time.

\- Open up. – she said taking a piece of pineapple and feeding it to the redhead. Bea smiled after releasing Allie’s fingers from her mouth. Strangely she had no problem getting used to being fed by the young woman.

\- Hmm, this is good. – she moaned while chewing on the sweet fruit. Licking her lips she lifted her eyes to meet blue ones focused on her. – What? – she asked upon seeing the frozen expression Allie was giving her.

\- Nothing. – Allie popped into her mouth the pineapple which she was holding between her fingers and shook her head. Bea took another piece from the bowl.

\- You looked shocked, what is it? – Bea continued while chewing.

\- Not shocked. – Allie stated but didn’t continue. Her face got a nice shade of red making the older woman even more curious. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close.

\- What made you blush like that, tell me. – she whispered kissing the blonde on her cheek. Allie felt her body warming up rapidly. She took into her mouth the sweet fruit and licked her finger before turning and placing the bowl at the far end of the sofa. Turning back she moved to straddle the smirking redhead trying to wipe that smile off her face. It was not in her intention to scare her, no way. She was happy that Bea was getting to loosen up but there was no way that she will let her gain upper hand in this little game.

\- Are you sure that you want to know? – she asked but not waiting for the answer she leaned in and kissed the older woman eagerly. She tasted divine. What can be better than Bea Smith mixed with pineapples? Nothing is better than Bea and if you add any fruit the outcome is just out of this world.

\- Yes, tell me. – Bea breathed out after pulling away a little bit. Allie smirked her eyes looking deeply into the brown ones shinning just a few inches from her.

\- You moaned. – she said and licked her lips. – You moaned while I still could feel the warmth of your tongue on my fingers. It just hit me like a lightening and I froze.

Bea smiled her hand reaching out to cup Allie’s face. Her thumb caressed the soft skin of the blonde’s cheek before pulling her close. Their lips locked in a hard passionate kiss. Lips sliding over each other and sucking on each other before Bea slipped her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth and swirled around.

 

Allie pushed herself against the older woman and wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders pulling her closer. Her hands were freely roaming along the strong muscles while she sucked feverishly on a soft wet tongue. Kissing Bea was nothing like she has ever experienced in her life. It was divine. It made her dizzy and it lit her body on fire. She never felt so alive and happy. Allie had no idea how but surely the older woman knew what she was doing. Calling it instinct or simply pent-up passion it doesn’t really matter at the end the effect was the same. When they kissed the whole world disappeared.

They have been kissing for good five minutes when she felt Bea’s fingers softly rubbing underside her breast. Allie knew that she should stop it right now but the temptation was too big so she just squirmed on the redhead's lap and smiled. Bea’s fingers slowly reached around and palmed her breast. Allie sucked some air into her lungs as she felt her mind clouding.

\- Bea. – Allie whispered. Pulling the redhead close she kissed her temple before moving lower and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. - Bea,… - she murmured. They should stop. They should most definitely stop. Bea’s thumb grazed over her nipple and she moaned. Wet tongue slipped into her mouth taking advantage of her open lips. Allie enjoyed the kiss for a good while but then she pulled away. She has other plans for this. Important plans set already in motion. They have to stop even if all she wants to do is dragging the redhead into their cell and finally make love to her.

\- Sorry, I got carried away. – Bea said shyly.

\- Oh, god no! – Allie kissed her and then climbed off her lap. – Trust me, it was me who got carried away. You have no idea what I was thinking about.

Bea chuckled.

\- Give me more of those pineapples. – she said and watched how Allie reached out and grabbed the bowl. They both took a piece and chewed with happy smiles on their face.

 

* * *

 

Allie’s head was nested comfortably on Bea’s stomach. Grasping the older woman softly around her waist she was listening to her husky voice as she was reading from a book aloud. This was the second time when they did that and Allie knew for sure that this will be her favorite pass time. At least until they start having sex. Bea Smith has the most wonderful voice on Earth. Sexy but soothing at the same time. The cherry on the top is that she reads very well, she could make a living with that. The words are sliding out from her mouth easily and with perfect intonation. It’s almost hypnotic. Allie let out a long satisfied breath before nuzzling closer to the older woman.

Bea rubbed the younger woman’s back with her free hand and continued reading until they were interrupted by a loud yelling.

\- Stop doing whatever you are doing I’m coming in.

They heard loud banging on the door and Boomer’s screaming voice. Bea rolled her eyes and Allie giggled as she pushed herself up and sat back leaning against the wall.

\- Just come in. – Bea said scooting up her eyes sliding over the young blonde already missing her warmth even if she was sitting just inches away.

Boomer closed the door after herself and stepped closer to the bed.

\- I have a problem. – she said looking from Allie to Bea.

\- What is it? – Bea asked.

\- Someone is stealing my brew.

Bea had a hard time keeping straight face hearing the seriousness in Boomer’s voice.

\- Really Booms? This is what you want from me?

\- Come on Bea you help others all the time even with smaller issues.

\- Yes I do that because the others are crazy and I want to keep the peace but from you I would expect more common sense and that you won’t make trouble for brew.

\- Come on Bea. – Boomer whined.

Bea shook her head. Not so much as rejection more like in disbelief.

\- Fuck sake, Boomer, you really want me to freaking look for your booze?!

Boomer nodded eagerly making Allie snort while the top dog just rolled her eyes.

\- Please, Bea, help me! I don’t know what to do, it is so frustrating. – Boomer begged. – Do you know how much work I put into it? It is not so easy, you know. You have to collect all the fruit and then make sure screws don’t find it. It takes weeks to brew. – she pleaded. – It sucks when they steal it after all that work.

Allie smiled at her rubbing her foot along Bea’s.

\- Do you know who it might be? – she asked.

\- I don’t know. But not the junkies for sure as they would take the whole batch. They are stupid like that you know. This thief is smart she takes just one bottle worth at a time. You know.  It took me weeks to realize someone is coming for it.

\- I will help you Booms. – Allie said winking at her before turning and smiling at Bea.

\- Really? – Boomer asked her face glowing with happiness.

\- Yeah, of course, it will be our little mission.  

\- God bless us all. – the redhead mumbled. Allie rubbed her leg. It was too funny how Boomer got worked up over this but she understood it. Prison can shift your priorities.

\- Is it ok? – Boomer looked questioningly at the top dog. – Can Allie help me?

\- Of course, you two go ahead. If you will know for sure who is it I will talk to them.

\- Really? – Boomer was ready to jump and hug the redhead in her excitement. Bea nodded and she was rewarded with a bright smile from Allie. Boomer jumped on her toes twice while her face lit up with a big smile.

\- Careful, she will jump you. – Allie warned the redhead.

\- It’s ok Booms! – Bea called out but it was too late. The air gushed out of her when Boomer squeezed her into a tight hug. – Ok, that is enough! – she tried to say but it sounded weird due to the lack of air in her lungs.

\- Thanks, Bea! – The big woman said smiling as she let go of the top dog and stepped back. – I will leave you to know so you can continue. – She blushed and waved her hand.  – Whatever you were doing.

\- Good night Booms. – Allie said before she closed the door behind herself leaving them alone again. She laid down nuzzling into the pillow and smiling up at her redhead.

\- What is your plan detective Novak? How do you want to catch that thief?

\- I’m not sure yet but I will find a way.

\- I don’t doubt it. – Bea planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Then another and another and then another followed right behind. Allie smiled, she loved how affectionate Bea got. It is great, better to say, it will be great but right now it was painful as she had to stop her. No way that she will survive another hot makes out so she pulled away before Bea could have deepened the kiss and simply just cuddled into the older woman.

 

 


	28. Admit it

Allie closed the door after herself smiling at the redhead in front of her brightly. Sneaking around and making out in dark corners of Wentworth was exciting – at least for now. Prison is probably not the best place for a romance as it has its limitations. But at the moment and at this stage of their relationship it was exciting. This was the second time when they “met” in the equipment room. The first time it happened a few days ago when Bea out of the blue visited her in the kitchen. Obviously, it was a great surprise. Watching the redhead strutting inside made her heart flutter. Knowing that the top dog made the effort to sneak away brought a smile to her face. Allie was hoping that it meant that Bea feels the same pull as she does. The need to be constantly around her, touching and kissing her. The young woman was flying high and this time without drugs.

This time Bea marched straight away into the equipment room. Allie followed soon enough closing the door behind herself smiling.

\- Missed me? – she asked.

\- No. – Bea replied shaking her head but her smile betrayed her.

\- Ah, you did, I know that and you know it too. Admit it. – Allie smiled cheekily. Bea shook her head, still denying the obvious as she stepped closer to the blonde. They were smiling at each other for a little while before Allie couldn’t take it anymore and closed the gap pressing her lips to Bea´s. Their mouths were sliding over each other effortlessly in perfect sync. Nipping and teasing until Bea slide her hand behind Allie´s neck keeping her in place while deepening the kiss. Their tongues swirled one against another making their bodies heavily lean on each other as their legs were losing their strength.

 

Allie moaned and wrapped her hands around the redhead’s waist. Her grip tightening, even more, when Bea sucked her tongue into her mouth. Heat rushed all over the young blonde’s body making her dizzy. She pulled away from the kiss to get some oxygen into her lungs and brain before it completely shuts down.

\- If this is the way you kiss me when you are not missing me then I can’t wait how you will kiss me when you actually will miss me. I should get myself into the slot for a few days.

\- Don’t you dare! – came the raspy reply.

\- Why? Would it be unbearable for you to be without me for a few days? – Allie asked pecking the redhead softly on the lips. – Would you miss me too much?

\- No, I wouldn’t. – Bea smiled, teasing the young woman again.

\- Hmm, I think you would. – Allie hugged her and squeezed strongly. Turning her head to the side she whispered into Bea´s ear. – We parted just three hours ago and actually, you saw me during the lunch and yet here you are. So, I think it is safe to say that you would miss me. – She pulled back so she could see the redhead´s face. Bea was smiling, she couldn’t help it, Allie had this effect on her. She couldn’t even pretend to be angry or disagree with what was said. Allie was right, she would miss her. But of course, she shook her head.

\- Told you, I wouldn’t miss you. – she said but it was not very believable as her eyes were fixed on the blonde´s lips.

\- Really? – Allie asked while leaning closer. She licked her lips just a few inches from Bea´s. The redhead blinked and followed younger woman’s actions her tongue darting out and wetting her lips. – Are you sure? – Allie asked leaning even closer her lips now almost touching Bea´s. When the older woman wanted to press her lips forward Allie pulled back. – Admit it! – she demanded smirking. Bea growled and instead of admitting anything she pushed the blonde against the door crashing their lips together.

 

Allie felt as her teasing mood quickly disappeared when her back hit the door hard and she was trapped between the cold metal and a soft warm body. They were hip to hip, chest to chest their bodies molding together as Bea kissed her hard. Her mouth was demanding and eager. Allie couldn’t even moan under the sweet attack. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensual attention. Her body was on fire, unbelievably responsive to the older woman´s touch. They should stop, she knew that. But the sensations were too amazing to end.

Cool air hit her skin when Bea pulled on her shirt and slid her hands under it. Her fingers ghosted over the blonde´s stomach before slowly sliding up. Allie felt her body shiver and jerk from the sensation. She grabbed the wandering hands and pulled them out from under her shirt.

\- Bea, we have no time for this. I have to find Boomer. –she said and stepped away from the older woman.

\- What? -  Bea choked out. Her eyes were blurred with lust and it took her a while to understand what is going on. By that time the door was already open and all she could see was Allie´s back quickly retreating from the kitchen.

 

Bea was looking after her with a dumbfounded expression, her face twisting into a frustrated grimace. Letting out a long sigh she ran her hand through her red locks. “What the hell?!” She had no idea why Allie lately ran away from her or at least pulled back. It has happened way too many times to it be a coincidence. She slowly stepped out from the equipment room. Closing the door behind herself she followed the blonde or better to say she followed the hot trail Allie left behind herself as she ran.

* * *

Allie knew that Maxine and Bea are inseparable. But it never occurred to her how much until she wanted to talk to Maxine alone. Finding Maxine without the top dog nearby was almost impossible. Those two were thick as thieves. Always plotting something, always on a mission, always taking care of the women. Her chance to talk with Maxine alone came suddenly and as a gift from heaven. Smiles walked into H1 and took Bea to see the governor before the dinner started. This was it, the best chance she will have so Allie grabbed it and grimaced nodding towards her cell while looking at the tall woman. Maxine understood and excused herself leaving Liz alone on the couch and walking into Allie´s cell.

As soon as she closed the door Allie said.

-Maxi, I need your help.

-What is it?

\- I need to get some stuff.

Maxine raised her eyebrows questioningly.

\- Not common stuff what you can get in the yard shop I assume. – she said.

Allie shook her head.

\- I need candles and wine oh and roses.

Maxine started laughing.

-Are you serious? – she asked when she saw the young blonde´s humorless face. - Oh, girl, that is not an easy task and surely not cheap.

Allie nodded, of course, she knew that. Nothing is free at this place, everything comes with a high price but she made up her mind.

\- I don’t care. I need it. – The young blonde was determined.

Maxine smiled softly. She was glad that Bea found someone who was willing to go the length to make her happy. After thinking for few seconds, contemplating if she is able to pull this off she nodded.

\- Ok, then. Bea´s birthday is in two months so probably it’s possible to do. We can try something for sure.

\- Two months? – Allie shook her head. - No, I need it now Maxine.

\- Now? Why now?

\- Maxine, please!  - Allie begged. – I need it as soon as possible.

\- Why the rush? What is the special occasion?

Allie didn’t said anything but first time in her life she blushed so hard that her face was like a tomato. Maxine´s eyes went wide with the realization.

\- Aww, Allie, that is so romantic. – she said to her. – But it is crazy too. This is a prison you should pick for what you spend your money and favors for. It will be easier to get it for her birthday.

\- I will get her something for her birthday too but I can’t wait two months with this. - Allie blushed even more what seemed impossible just a few minutes ago. – I want it to be special. Very, very special. I´m sure you know about her past and about how she is when it comes to intimacy. I want to romance her and show her how much she means to me. Because she is everything to me but Maxine I really can’t wait two months. I´m already suffering. You have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself when all I want to do is…

\- Ok, ok, no need to continue. I get it. – Maxine stopped her rambling. – I will try to help you but I´m telling you it will be expensive and take time. Plus I´m sure that you are over thinking it. It will be special even without wine and roses. You two love each other. That is special enough.

Allie knew that Maxine was right but she already planned everything. Maybe it was more to calm her nerves than to woo Bea but her mind was set. She will spoil Bea Smith. She will get strawberries, chocolate, wine, roses and whatever suitable she can get. Candles are a must of course and maybe massage oil. Ok, massage oil is maybe too much and not needed yet. But the rest is essential for her plan to seduce the top dog.

 

Last week Allie fell into sleep thinking about her plan. Imagining how they will slowly sip the wine and munch on cheese or chocolate or whatever, she didn’t mind as the only thing she was focused on was the woman in front of her. Thinking about making love to Bea gave her shivers and made her wet. What was uncomfortable considering that the woman she was fantasying about was sleeping right next to her.

 

Although, it was still better to get hot and bothered than to get scared and have her stomach upset as that happened often too. Intimacy is important in every relationship. It can bring two people very close or it can doom relationships. Yes, people like to say that a good relationship is not based on sex but first of all sex and intimacy are two different things. Second of all, it is bullshit. For a happy relationship, two people must be in sync and complete each other in every aspect of their life. Yes, people can be happy in a relationship without sex. It is possible when they both don’t crave it. If being honest though. Allie Novak is not sure how she would survive in a  relationship with the gorgeous Bea Smith if she couldn’t touch her or kiss her.

 

It is not about sex, it is not about satisfaction. It is all about connection about the need and want to be one with the other. Allie wanted nothing more than to be one with Bea Smith. She will do everything in her power to show Bea how great intimacy can be. She will be slow and gentle and as patient as Bea will need her to be. She will make their first time special no matter what.

* * *

The governor is not looking very good. Bea can’t help it but feels sorry for her even if her stubbornness caused them problems and headache. Looking at her now Bea somewhat realized that there is more to the governor than what they can see from behind the bar. She is stubborn and career driven but not a bad person and from the look of it, she doesn’t have it easy in life. This thing with Jake Stewart obviously shook her up and broke her or if not exactly broke then at least knocked her out.

Bea stretched her legs in front of herself and questioningly looked at the woman sitting behind the mahogany desk in front of her. Vera Bennett squirmed in her seat and let out a long frustrated sigh.

\- Stewart is gone, he will be prosecuted. Few others are being investigated too and there will be some changes in officer evaluation and screening before hiring. Also, there will be a change in punishment for bringing drugs in here.

Bea nodded, it sounded good in theory so far. Changes must be made but with common sense. Straightening herself up, she looked at Bennett and said with a mild tone not wanting to irritate the stressed woman.

\- Listen, cleaning up the mess on your side is a good thing obviously and I´m sure that it will make difference. But I think it is enough for now. I mean, you clean your side I do mine. These constant cell tosses and searches are making the women stressed.

Vera nodded in understanding.

\- I get that but I don’t care. – She leaned back in her chair. – What happened, that is not a joke, it’s a disaster. I won’t let that happen again. I´m the best governor in this country. I am! This will be the most successful prison in history.

\- We had a deal. I thought, after all, we went through you have learned to trust my judgment. This will end up badly.

\- Is that a threat Smith?

Bea had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

\- It is a simple statement. I live downstairs and I know what is happening. Proctor and Stewart stirred the shit and instead of letting it settle you are boiling it. You are punishing everyone for actions of one crazy bitch and your screw. That is not fair.

\- Women must see that this type of behavior will not go without punishment.

\- This is not the way. Junkies are without supplies, Proctor´s crew is without a leader, Asians have an internal war going on the whole prison is out of balance. It is one mess and you are adding to it.

\- Then you have to make sure the balance will be restored.

Bea snorted. “She must be kidding.” Bennett is the one stirring the shit and now she is asking her to clean it up. Unbelievable.

\- One more thing. – The governor said. – I will have to let out Proctor at the end of the week.

Bea growled. This was the last thing that she needed.

\- I can’t have her locked up in the slot longer. – Vera continued.  – Just wanted to give you heads up and wanted to make sure she won’t end up in medical.

\- Not by my hands, unless she provokes me but I can´t guarantee the women wouldn’t touch her. She has a lot to answer for. Conspiring with screws and going after Novak, beating her, trying to kill her. Women will want revenge.

\- I get that, that is why I´m telling you to make sure she won’t be touched.

\- I can’t promise that. I can tell them to stay away from her but as I said. The women are stressed and on edge. I can’t do miracles.

\- No, that you can’t but you can still try.

\- I will try, that I can promise. – Bea said. She never planned to go after Proctor once she was out. Hopefully, without Stewart, the old blonde will keep to herself – for Allie´s sake. Bea is not stupid. In spite of everything, Bea knew, that Allie still has an emotional connection to her former leader. Their bond was still strong. Even if Allie didn’t agree with Proctor in a lot of things, there was still connection thanks to helping and affection the older woman gave to Allie when she needed it the most.

 

So, no, she wasn’t planning anything but she knew the women would be pissed. What Kaz Proctor did was unforgivable. There is no bigger rule for prisoners than to never collaborate with screws. It will be hard to stop them. She will have to come up with some solution where Proctor will stay alive and the women will get their revenge.


	29. I get it now!

 

Allie poked her head out of the laundry supply room door and looked around. The air was clear nobody was around and she couldn’t hear steps or voices either. Turning back she waved at Boomer.

\- All clear, come on!

Boomer was carrying a big bucket with her treasured brew inside. They placed both of the sticky bags into a bucket. It was easier to carry them that way. Allie walked few steps in front of her making sure their route was clear. Reaching the top of the stairs she was relieved to see that the laundry trolley was still there where they left it. She picked up few sheets from it and after Boomer placed the bucket inside she put them back effectively covering it. 

\- Thank you. – Boomer said as she started pushing the trolley.

\- For what?

\- Helping me, duh! – Boomer rolled her eyes at the blonde.

\- My pleasure Booms. I´m happy to help, its fun.

\- There is nothing fun about me being robbed. – The bigger woman complained making Allie chuckle.

Their plan was simple. Moving the brew will keep it safe and out of reach from unwanted takers. Staking out the laundry room was not successful but this should help. They have decided to move it into the kitchen and hide it under the middle shelf in the equipment room. Not the safest place but it should do until they catch the thief or come up with some better solution.

\- I´m glad that you are here. – Boomer said to Allie as they turned a corner.

\- Well, thanks!

\- I meant that I´m happy that you and Bea you know. That you two…

\- Ok, ok I get it, no need for details. – Allie hissed at Boomer’s not so subtle tone of voice.

\- You are good for her. I have never seen her this happy and relaxed. You must be really good in…

\- Booms, you should stop this. It is funny, I know, but once you will say something like this in front of other people and Bea will rip you a new one. – she said as they finally walked into the kitchen. Allie made few steps forward her eyes quickly scanning the room. Thankfully no one was there. She moved to the equipment room and opened the door for Boomer.

\- Put it there! – Allie pointed at the bottom shelf. – Take out that box first, there should be enough room behind it for the bucket. Then we will cover it.

Boomer nodded and carefully placed the bucket down so she could move closer to the shelf. Space was small so Allie just stayed by the door, pulling it close watching Boomer shuffling with the box. It was hard for her to lean down in this small space and she started sweating. Wiping it off with her hand she whispered.

\- I really hope this will help blondie.

\- No worries Booms, my plan is perfect. Nobody knows we moved it. We just have to stake out the laundry storage now that the brew is safe. The thief will look for it and I´m sure she will be surprised not finding it, so she will act strangely and we will get her.

\- It makes sense, I have to give you that. I really hope it will work.

Suddenly Allie felt a push on the door. “Shit!” she thought. Quickly she leaned against it and tried to hold it closed.

\- Booms, hurry! – she whispered.

\- What?

\- Hurry, someone is at the door! – Allie said and right after that, they heard banging on the door.

\- Fuck! – Boomer said as she fell on the ground while trying to move the bucket.

That is what Allie thought too, they are fucked. She felt a nudge on the door. They will be shived by someone who saw them and guessed they are moving something valuable because they were acting too suspiciously or if it’s the screws they will end up in the slot. Boomer was still on the floor trying to collect herself, she managed finally to get on her knees and now she was trying quickly hide the bucket but obviously without success.

\- Allie, it is me, open the door.

\- Oh, thank god!- Allie breathed out after recognizing her favorite redhead´s voice. She stepped forward and opened the door letting Bea slip in. – Bea, you scared the crap out of me.

\- What the hell are you two doing? – The redhead asked completely thrown back by the sight of Boomer on her knees hovering over some bucket.

\- We moved the brew here. – Allie said leaning in and kissing the stunned redhead on the cheek.

\- Hey Bea! – Boomer casually said as she was putting the box back in front of the bucket. – Should be good, right? – she asked and looked up at the two.

\- Yeah, it looks good. Nobody will notice it. – Allie said.

\- But if they do, you will be in trouble. – Bea chipped in. – Did you have to hide it exactly here?

Allie took her hand and smiled.

\- No worries, it will be fine, nobody will find it.

Bea just rolled her eyes not really wanting to get into a fight with Allie. Maybe she could convince her later to move it somewhere else to some less incriminating place. She intertwined her fingers with the blondes and smiled at her. She was looking for Allie when she saw them carrying a bucket with what she rightly assumed was the brew towards the kitchen. This was not exactly the way she wanted to find the blonde but the outcome was the same.

\- Booms, I think that you will find the girls outside. – Bea said smirking at Allie who squeezed her hand and licked her lips in response.

\- Cool, let’s go! We can talk to Anna. – Boomer stood up.

\- Who is Anna? – The redhead asked with raised eyebrows.

\- She will help us staking out the laundry supply room.

\- Oh god, - Bea groaned. Maybe it was not a good idea to let these two play detectives. Obviously they took it too seriously and went all in. Most probably it will bring trouble sooner or later.

\- We can´t talk to her on the yard Booms. Whoever is stealing might be outside and see us. You just go and find the girls. We will stay here a bit. – Allie winked. Boomer looked between the two of them.

\- Ahhhhh, alriiiiiiiight! I get it now! – she said smiling as she walked past them. Allie closed the door behind her never letting go of Bea´s hand.

\- Are you having fun with Booms? – the redhead asked.

-Yes, I do but not as much as with you. – Came the reply and soon enough Bea felt a pair of lips on hers. Allie´s hands wrapped tightly around the top dog as she pulled her close while sucking on her bottom lip. Bea slipped her arms around the blonde with a smile. She couldn’t help it her mouth just kept spreading into a big smile every time the blonde was around. What she felt when the blonde was this close is indescribable though. Allie Novak is warm, soft, smells good and feeling her tongue inside her own mouth made Bea´s head spin and legs go weak. She grasped at the younger woman´s hips trying to hold on and pulling her close in the same time. Allie swirled her tongue in the redhead´s mouth, their tongues brushed and Bea moaned softly into the kiss. The door gave out a dull thud as she leant against it harshly. She felt dizzy and yet so grounded. Kissing never felt like this before and the redhead felt warmth spreading through her body rapidly. Allie sucked on her tongue and Bea´s hands started wandering. While hesitating between going under the blonde´s t-shirt or rather sliding up, it was Bea this time, who slid her tongue into the younger woman´s mouth kissing her passionately before deciding to slide her hand up over the smooth fabric of Allie´s shirt. Maybe she hesitated before but now reaching the swell of the younger woman´s breast she didn’t hesitated at all. She palmed the soft mound and squeezed softly. The reaction was instant. Allie´s knees buckled and her grip on the redhead tightened. A soft moan escaped her lips and her body slumped against Bea´s who instinctively hardened her grip pulling the younger woman against her body. Their tongues brushed against each other in a wet passionate kiss before Allie pulled away.

\- I have to find Boomer! – she said with shaking voice and opened the door.

-What?- Bea asked her eyes glowing with confused haze. - No way! – She grabbed her elbow before she could step out. -You just said that you have more fun with me.

\- Sure I do, but you know her, she is probably already talking to Anna and they will spook the thief.

Before Bea could even blink the blonde was gone. “What the hell!” – Bea thought. “This is not right. “ Allie was pulling away lately. Suddenly there was a lump in Bea´s throat. “What this all mean?” – she was clueless. Taking few deep breaths to calm her racing heart she walked out of the equipment room and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She needed some distraction from her confused and upset thoughts.

  

* * *

 

 

The women were quietly working and talking. The laundry room was as peaceful as it could be in a place like Wentworth. Bea was working the steam press but her eyes were glued to the young blond standing across the room folding clothes.

-Bea, you are not listening.- Maxine said as she looked at the redhead and saw the love-struck face on her friend.  – Even if it’s cute how you can’t peel your eyes off Allie.

Bea looked at the taller woman who was standing next to her.

\- I don’t know what you are talking about.

Maxine smiled.

\- Oh, honey, I´m sure that you exactly know what I’m talking about. The eye shag you are giving her is not subtle at all.

Bea froze for a little bit. She didn´t do that, did she? Trying to recollect her memories she opened the press and took out the sheet. What was she thinking about? She was simply admiring how good Allie looked in her white shirt. Yeah, the white shirt suits her very well. She looks good in hoodie too though. Actually, Allie is looking good in everything. Bea smiled. Yeah, she is cute and beautiful all the time but there are times when she is simply just breathtaking.

\- I never felt like this Maxi. All I want to do is just touch and kiss her.

\- That is good Bea, there is nothing wrong with that.

\- I’m not sure. I think that she doesn’t like it and I don’t know if it is me as a person or if in general.

\- Oh, Bea, I think that you are totally wrong about this. You should talk to Allie.

\- I’m not wrong about this. We are kissing and suddenly she pulls away and runs – mostly to find Boomer. Good thing that I know better or I would be jealous.

Maxine laughed.

\- Trust me on this, you have to talk to Allie.

\- There is nothing to talk about. Last night she turned her back to me and almost crawled into the wall as she tried keeping space between us.

\- Maybe she just wants to take it slowly. Probably she thinks that you need time as you never, you know with a woman. – Maxine hoped that she eased Bea´s mind without giving out too much about Allie.

\- That could make sense. – Bea replied after thinking a little bit. – But I showed her few times that I´m ready. – she blushed. Thought of their last time in the equipment room came back into her mind. Her palm was itching and burning at the memory. She never thought that touching another person let alone a woman would give her this much pleasure but it did. Allie is so soft and warm. Bea never felt this kind of pull towards anyone. Nobody ever draws her in like this - physically or emotionally. She craved being close to Allie. Her body wanted to caress and touch her, she wanted to feel the softness of her skin and the sweetness of her lips. While her soul needed Allie´s smile, her laughter she needed to see happiness shining in the young woman´s eyes.

\- What do you want to do with Kaz? – Maxine asked interrupting her way of thoughts. -  Are you going to ask the women to leave her alone as the governor wants?

\- I don’t know. I don´t think that it is a good idea. The women are too pissed and stressed, if we don’t let them punish her they will explode.

\- Do you want to burn her hands again? Or beat her up? – Bea was silent. – Do you want to let the women decide? That could be dangerous.

\- Yeah, I know. I just, - Bea shook her head angrily. – I really have no clue what to do. - Bea said not knowing what will happen next. There was no way she could have known that down the hallway a young woman is running. That she is in a hurry to find the top dog. Before Maxine could continue their dialogue and tell the redhead her opinion the door to the laundry room flew open.

\- Bea! Bea! – the young brunette yelled. - Kaz is out! And she is suicidal or what! – Bea´s eyes left the brunette and landed on Allie who was standing frozen in shock.    

\- What are you talking about? – Maxine asked looking at the young woman with a shocked look.

\- She is going to the yard!

\- Fuck. – Boomer stated into the quiet room. Well, she is right. Going outside between the women is the worst thing she could do. Maxine glanced at Bea and with a nod, they both started running. Bea was running as fast as she could. They turned a corner and slowed a bit down in front of the screws but then started running again. Bea felt her heart racing but she had no clue why. She didn’t know if it was the fear that Kaz Proctor would be killed or the anger that Kaz Proctor is out and she suddenly remembered how scared she was for Allie´s life. Bea Smith felt the anger and she wanted her revenge. Maybe she could take advantage of the women´s anger and get rid of Proctor once and for all.


	30. In the slot

 

Running through the hallways Bea had no idea what she will find in the yard. Maybe they are already too late. A group of pissed of women with caged rage can make a big mess really quickly. Bea Smith despite serving a life sentence for killing two people is not a violence-loving a heartless person without empathy. That is why she inwardly cringed when a feeling of relief ran through her mind after the realization that Kaz Proctor might be already dead.

 

Maxine was first at the door and went through it slowing her pace just a little bit. First thing they saw was Smiles casually leaning against the fence watching a group of inmates hovering over the very still body of Kaz Proctor. Maxine quickly walked to the gate waiting for Smiles to open it but she didn’t move. Maxine looked at her and yanked the gate few times impatiently.

\- Come on, open it! – she growled at the screw.

\- I´m not going in there.

\- I don’t care, let us in! – Maxine looked over Smiles shoulder at Bea.

\- Open that door. – Bea said calmly turning her head from the screw to the yard. The women haven’t noticed them yet. They were too busy kicking Proctor as she was lying on the ground. Smiles looked at the top dog and reached for her keys. She knew that there is no reason to get on the redhead´s bad side for Proctor.

\- If you want to kill her then knock me out.

Bea stopped at her track and looked at the blonde screw.

\- I would rather take the shame for getting beaten up by you than taking heat for letting you kill her. – Smiles said shrugging her shoulder. Bea didn’t responded. As soon as the door opened she ran in with Maxine in tow.

\- Stop it! – she screamed. Nobody heard her, the commotion was too loud. Everyone was screaming and yelling. – I said stop it! – Bea launched herself between the women with Maxine by her side. They tried to keep them away from Proctor, pushing and shoving everyone. It took few long seconds until the women recognized the top dog and finally started calming down and stopped launching themselves at the blonde woman lying on the ground.

 

Her face was bloody and she was not moving but she was breathing. Bea lifted her head and looked at the crowd. Juice and her crew were obviously first in lane and then girls from other blocks stood right behind them except for the Asians who were in the back just observing.

\- Bea, get out the way! – Juice said. – You know we have to do this.

\- What you have to do is fucking wait for my order Juice! – Bea replied calmly but strongly.

\- We don´t need your approval for this. – Someone from the crowd said, Bea couldn’t see who. – She collaborated with a screw. She deserves to die; there is no excuse for this!

\- Yes! She is right! – The women screamed.

\- I know. – Bea said. – She will be punished but you should have waited for me. The rules still applies! Nobody gets beaten up or punished without my approval!

\- Alright Bea, - Juice grinned – do you want to kill her yourself? Go ahead!

Bea looked at Proctor lying on the ground and then at the women crowding around. They were angry, it was written on their faces. Juice was looking at her waiting for what she will do. Bea felt adrenaline pump through her veins. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. We have no choice. Even though seemingly there is always a choice but in the reality we are left with just one option.

\- Let her go. – She said calmly and suddenly there was quiet. She could feel all eyes on her. The women were blinking probably not sure if they heard her right. Licking her lips she took a deep breath and repeated. – Let her go.

\- No way Bea! – Juice spat out. – You must be kidding, right?

Bea shook her head.

\- I said let her go. We will punish her but killing her is not an option.

\- I think it is! – Juice laughed. – What do you think? – She looked over the crowd. The women were angry and let’s be honest some of them were just simply bored and wanted some entertainment.

\- That is right! – someone screamed and it was enough. The women who were the closest jumped on Proctor. Bea was there in a second pushing the first woman aside and grabbing the other´s fist. She punched her hard in face. Maxine was already by her side keeping Juice away knocking the tall blonde from H3 out in the process. It took just few seconds for majority of the women to get involved. Hitting each other, jumping on each other and wrestling on the ground. Simply said the craziness erupted. Yelling and shouting was heard around the yard as the women tried to yank each other’s hair out in the best case because there were few who rather tried choking the other.

 

It didn’t take long for screws to arrive adding to the yelling. They were trying to pry the women apart. Punches and kicks landed. Blood was smeared on t-shirts and skin. Liz yanked Allie away when the blonde tried to join the brawl. Tugging her harshly by her hoodie she pulled her back. Allie watched wide-eyed how two women jumped Bea. One of them literally jumped on her back while the other tried to punch her or shove to the ground – Allie was not sure. It was all just a big mess of limbs and flying hair. The young blonde winced as she saw Bea getting hit in the stomach and right after into her chin. Her body reacted instinctively even before her brain could but her attempt to jump in was stopped by firm grip from Liz.

\- You are not going anywhere. – she said quietly. Her hold on Allie was strong. Surprisingly she was able to pull the young woman back.

\- Liz, no! – she tried to get out of the older woman’s grip but without success. Bea hit the woman in front of her and with a forceful shake she got the other off her back. Right hook landed perfectly on the woman´s chin sending her to the ground. Bea straightened herself up and her eyes locked with Allie´s. She looked pale and terrified. Bea smiled and tried to take in as much of the blonde as she could because she knew what was coming.

\- Smith, Gambaro, Pierce, and Davis slot! – they heard the screw. He turned towards the gate. – And you take Proctor to the medical! – he said while grabbing Bea by her hands and forcing them behind her back. Allie felt her throat tighten. This is bad! Bea´s look said it all. There is no coming back from this. Bea Smith will spend the next few weeks in the slot. Bea smiled at her one more time before turning away.

 **-** Maxine is in charge! – she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The guard led her to the gate and they have disappeared.

\- Shit! – Allie swore feeling her throat tighten.

\- It will be alright love. – Liz said while rubbing her back, trying to comfort the upset young blonde. Maxine nodded towards H1.

\- Lets go, we have to regroup and plan how to proceed while Bea is locked up.

Allie felt like screaming. She felt tension building up in her whole body and it needed a release. Maxine nudged her towards the gate and all of them quickly started walking leaving the yard as soon as possible. At this point, H1 is the only safe place. God knows how all this will affect the women and the scale of power in the prison.

* * *

 

Three nights and four days. That is the time Bea has spent in the slot already. She has week or two still left depending on how angry Vera Bennet is and that is not fair. This mess was mostly her fault. She should have warned them that Proctor was released from the slot. Anyway, there is no point to think or dwell on it. It won’t change her position, she will have to spend next week and some in the slot. It won’t change anything on Proctor´s position either. She will spend the next few days in the medical before being moved to solitary for her own protection. Bea smiled. At least that. Women are a little bit safer thanks to that.

There was a time when Bea loved her days in the slot. It was a nice relax, of course just in case when she spent there week or two.  Excessive “vacation” in the slot is not good. It gets lonely after awhile even if you are the top dog who normally enjoys the quiet and peace. This time it was different. She had a good source of positive energy in Allie. Just thinking about her made the top dog smile and the time was easier to pass. But that was the downfall of it at the same time. She missed Allie terribly.

 

Line of her thoughts was interrupted by a soft noise of footsteps and then the door opened quietly. The redhead slowly sat down.

\- You have five minutes Birdsworth. – the screw said and the older woman nodded before turning her head towards Bea and smiling.

\- Hey Bea.

\- Hey. – Bea smiled.

\- How are you love?

\- I´m good, how are you?

\- I´m good, we are all good.

\- Allie?

\- She is ok, love. – Liz said.  - The first night was hard on her. She cried. But she is ok now. Boomer and I are keeping her occupied.

Bea felt her heart clench hearing Liz´s words. Allie cried. Swallowing the gulp making in her throat she asked with a shaky voice.

\- How is Maxine holding up? Does she have any problems?

\- No, everything is good.

\- Nobody is trying to give her a hard time?

Liz shook her head.

\- How angry are the women?

\- Not much. You know how it is. Few of them are running their mouths but rest is alright. With Proctor out for good, they calmed down.

\- Out for good?

\- Yeah, as expected she will go to solitary for protection.

Bea smiled, it was supposed to happen but it was nice to have it confirmed.

\- Do you need anything?

\- No, I´m good. Especially now when I know you are all safe.

\- Have you spoken to the governor? Do you know how long will you be here?

Bea shook her head.

\- We spoke once, right after it happened. She is angry, so at least week if not two. That woman makes me crazy! She never listens to me and then she is blaming me for every small shit!

\- Yeah, I know. It is her thing, right?

They chuckled and Bea felt the tension finally leaving her.

\- Thanks for coming Liz.

\- Of course, I will come again as soon as I can. Just hang in there and don´t worry we are alright.

-Liz. – Bea said softly, her voice strangely vibrated with emotions. - Liz, please…please tell her…tell her that…. – Bea let out a frustrated sigh.  - Nothing. Leave it.

Liz smiled knowingly and waved her goodbye before stepping away from the door and disappearing leaving the redhead alone with her thoughts once again.

* * *

Bea was lying on the bed watching the ceiling for solid seven hours or so. It is hard to tell, time runs differently in the slot. It started when Liz left. Bea plopped herself down on the bed, turned her eyes up towards the ceiling and let her mind go. Life is strange – that was the first thing that popped up in her mind. She used to like being in the slot. It was nice and relaxing but now? Now, she can´t wait to be back in general with Allie. Bea smiled. Yeah, Allie. She is the other example of how strange life can be. She was alright by herself. She never thought about being connected with another human being after Harry. But now? Now, she is going nuts because she hasn´t seen her blonde three days.  

 

The first days in the slot Bea thought about Allie a lot. Mostly about how is Allie coping. If she is angry at her or if she is happy to have some space. Now she had it confirmed by Liz. Allie was taking it hard, she missed her. It brought a soft smile to Bea´s lips. She felt slightly guilty but she couldn’t help it and just feel good knowing the young blonde is missing her because she was missing the young blonde terribly. Allie has taken the center point in her life effortlessly and without Bea noticing. That much was obvious now as the hole Allie´s absence created was consuming her with every passing minute.

 

She wanted to kiss her, touch her, feel her…she wanted all. The thought of that made her heart race and breath speed up. In the same time, it sent her brain into overload. Hundreds of questions suddenly clouded her mind. “What should she do?” “How will Allie react?” “Does she want it too?” “If yes, what does that mean?”  Bea knew she wanted it but had no idea what that even means. What to do and how to do it?

 

She masturbated regularly since her talk with Liz about it and her first try. Maybe it was more frequent since then but mostly it was quick and it served just to ease the tension to prevent her to get too wind up. She has never experimented or relaxed and enjoyed the process.  She has few days left in the slot, she can use them to experiment and explore. Surely it won’t ease all her nerves and worries but this is all she can do. She wants to touch Allie, she wants to make her feel good. Bea groaned breathing heavily.

 

Suddenly she could smell Allie´s scent in her nostrils. She felt Allie´s lips on the soft skin of her neck. The younger woman loved peppering it with kisses, sliding along her jaw and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Bea wasn´t used to this kind of affection but she was getting used to it and learned to love it. Spreading her legs she moved her hand under the covers and into her undies. Letting out a deep long sigh she slid her hand between her legs and cupped herself. Her mind drifted away to Allie as her fingers played and teased her hot flesh.


	31. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter is mature for a reason, not suitable for work, smut.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORT!!!

 

 

Will slowly walked down the hallway. His steps were echoing quietly on the walls as he was talking to the redhead walking next to him. Truth being said, she couldn’t care less about what he was saying. The only thing on her mind was a certain blonde which she will see in a few minutes for the first time after long weeks. Bea had to stop herself from running, she felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She literally felt it. It was making the vein in her temple visibly move.

\- Bea, are you listening to me? – she heard him say after he nudged her elbow. No, she hasn´t listened to him. Will rolled his eyes and Bea would surely laugh at it but currently, her thoughts were elsewhere.

\- What? – she asked halfheartedly.

\- I said that your crew is in the laundry room. Their shift will end in fifteen minutes.

Bea´s eyes lit up instantly. She smiled and her steps quickened without her noticing. Will smiled after her as she sped up and disappeared behind the corner. The redhead´s steps were quiet but her heart was beating loudly. She was breathing heavily trying to supply her lungs with so needed oxygen while making her way through the dimly lit hallway.  Finally arriving in front of the door she took a deep breath and pushed it open walking in energetically.

 

It took only one second for a loud yell being heard announcing her presence.

\- Bea! – Boomer screamed and everyone snapped their heads up from their work.

\- Hello girls! – Bea husked out feeling strange hearing her voice again after all those weeks alone. She was smiling at the women who ran to her giving her hugs but her eyes kept landing on Allie. The young blonde sported a huge grin on her face. Her blue eyes glistened with tears but she was glowing with happiness. She was staring at Bea taking in the sight.

\- It´s good to have you back. – Maxine said squeezing the top dog tightly.

\- It´s good to be back. – came the reply.

\- We missed you. – Sonia gave her a small hug too.

\- Missed you too girls. – Bea said stepping closer to Liz and hugging her. – How are you, Liz?

\- I´m good, love. All is good. – the older woman smiled. Bea stepped back and glanced at the blonde she was the last one who she should greet but she was not trusting herself in front of the others. It is pretty damn sure that she can´t manage a quick hug. She glanced at the clock, ten minutes left until the shift ends.

\- I think it is time to go girls! Go and have dinner as first.

There was no need for repeating it. The women started leaving the room, chatting happily.

\- Please make sure that nobody will disturb us. – Bea whispered to Maxine who nodded. Bea waited until everyone left, H1 crew being the last and then turned towards the blonde who was standing in front of the table not moving since she walked in.

Bea slowly stepped closer and their smiles became even brighter than before. Allie lifted her arms and wrapped them around the redhead’s neck. Bea´s arms instantly sneaked around Allie´s waist and they hugged each other tightly. Bea buried her face into the blonde´s neck inhaling her sweet scent. Allie squeezed her harder when she felt the older woman softly kissing her neck. Her smile must have been from ear to ear and she knew that. Happiness washed over her at the moment when she lifted her head and her eyes landed on the redhead.

 **-** Missed you so much! – she said pulling away a little bit but never easing her hold on the older woman. Bea smiled and kissed her on lips before lifting her up and putting her down on the table.

\- Missed you too beautiful. – she whispered while leaning close and taking Allie´s lips between her own. She pulled on the blonde´s lower lip before sucking the upper and then she deepened the kiss. The kiss was soft and yet passionate. It conveyed all the emotions which piled up in them over the weeks they have been apart. Bea swiped her tongue inside Allie´s mouth brushing them together before pulling back smiling. Taking the younger woman´s face into her hands she caressed the blonde´s cheeks with her thumbs.

\- I love you. - she said calmly with strong voice while staring into the blue eyes in front of her.

Allie felt how the words pierced through her heart. It fluttered, tightened before exploding in her chest and flooding her with sheer happiness.

\- I love you too. – she said with trembling voice. – I love you so much! – she repeated before grasping the redhead and kissing her hard. They were kissing for long minutes before Boomer´s voice interrupted them.

\- Bea dinner!

They pulled apart smiling.

\- Looks like we have to go.

\- Yeah, our guard will leave us for dinner.

Allie reluctantly jumped down from the table and slowly walked to the door. She was not really hungry at the moment, she couldn´t imagine not touching Bea for the next thirty minutes or so. Catching up with the blonde Bea pushed the door open and walked out. Boomer was standing by the wall and bobbing her head towards a screw that was walking slowly towards them.

\- Dinner time! – Boomer repeated winking wildly.

\- Thanks, Booms. – Bea said as they slowly walked past the guard. - Booms would you mind to bring us some food and leave it in the H1 kitchen? – she asked quietly.

\- Of course Bea, I can make cell delivery.

\- I said leave it in the kitchen!

\- No, I will bring it to you! It is no problem, Bea!

\- I said leave it in the kitchen Boomer.

\- Bea, don´t be…

\- Booms, - Allie stepped in. Obviously, Boomer needs more direct approach. – we haven´t seen each other for three weeks. – She wiggled her eyebrows. – I´m sure you don´t want to disturb us.

Boomer´s face went rigid for a second and then she smiled.

\- Ahh, alright! Sure! I will put it on the counter.

\- Thanks, Booms! – Allie said and then she turned all her focus on the redhead marching next to her. She was happy that Bea wanted to skip the dinner and rather make out.

 

Walking into the H1 Bea rushed to the cell with number 15 on it. Grabbing Allie´s hand she pulled her inside. The door closed and they were facing each other.

Allie felt her heart hammering in her chest at the look in the redhead´s eyes. This was it, she was wrong, this won’t be a simple make out session. Finally, the time has arrived and she will consummate her relationship with Bea Smith. The pure lust shining in Bea´s eyes guaranteed that. She stepped closer to the older woman and once again they fell into a tight embrace. Their mouths found each other in a wet and sloppy kiss.

 

Bea moaned loudly when Allie´s hands found their way under her shirt and slowly slid over her stomach and then back around her lower back. Allie softly scratched the skin under her fingers while her tongue lured Bea´s into her mouth to play. The older woman complied and let her tongue slip into the blonde´s warm mouth. Allie instantly started sucking on it making Bea shiver.

 

They kissed for a little while but then Bea felt her hands itch with need. She wanted to feel Allie´s skin. Without over thinking it she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off the blonde. Her eyes instantly fell on the younger woman´s chest. Allie smiled seeing the admiration in Bea´s eyes. Quickly unclasping her bra she took it off and threw it on the floor while watching Bea taking her shirt off. Reaching behind her Allie opened her bra too and soon it landed next to hers. Taking Bea´s hand she pulled her close making their breast brushing against each other. The touch was electrifying making them both smile. Looking into each other’s eyes they learned at this time for a soft loving kiss.

\- You are so beautiful. – Bea whispered.

\- I love you. – Allie managed to reply before Bea´s hand sneaked forward and softly palmed her breast. The sensation made the blonde´s breath hitch and her head spin. She stepped back trying to find the bed because her legs slowly but surely started to give in. She wanted to be naked and she wanted to feel Bea on top of her. When her legs finally hit the bed, she slowly started pulling her pants off taking her panties with them too.

 

Bea was watching her in a trance fully immersed into the sight and the moment. Licking her lips she mirrored Allie´s movements. She stepped out of her pants and panties never stopping looking into Allie´s blue eyes.

 

Lying down Allie pulled the redhead on top of herself and couldn´t suppress the loud moan coming out of her chest. Feeling Bea in this way was much better than she has ever imagined. The skin on skin touch was mesmerizing. Their hands roamed freely happily enjoying the first explorations. Bea pushed her body into Allie. Sliding her tongue into the younger woman´s mouth she kissed her deeply. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde pulling her close and holding her in a tight embrace. Allie moaned into the kiss. Bea was slowly leaving a trail of soft kisses along the blonde´s jaw and neck. Getting lower to Allie´s chest the kisses became open-mouthed and wet combined with careful licks.

 

Kissing her way up on the blonde´s breast Bea teased her nipple with the tip of her tongue before licking it lovingly. Allie shifted a little bit lifting her hips and adjusting herself as she felt wetness pool between her legs.

-Bea! - Allie whispered in a low voice and the redhead understood. Allie was too far gone for long teasing or foreplay. Sucking the nipple into her mouth Bea slid her hand between Allie´s legs tentatively cupping her. The young blonde instantly spread her legs wide closing her eyes in pleasure. She was wet and hot making the top dog´s head clouding with lust. After little caressing and rubbing Bea slid two fingers into the blonde writhing beneath her.

    

It was like being hit by a lightening or being swept away by a cold refreshing tidal wave. Everything was suddenly much brighter and sharper. Allie was warm and wet, her velvet walls instantly squeezed her fingers. Bea´s breath hitched at the sensation and the sight of Allie in pure ecstasy.  Her mouth was slightly open as she was breathing heavily. Bea slowly started moving her fingers. Pulling them slowly almost all the way out before pushing them back deep inside. Allie moaned and Bea repeated her action. She slowly slid her fingers in and out of the young blonde. The slow pace didn’t mean to tease she was just simply thoroughly enjoying the sensations.

After a little while, Allie started rocking her hips in the rhythm with the invading fingers. Pushing herself more on Bea´s hand. Allie moaned loudly when Bea stilled her fingers deep inside her and flicked her clit with her thumb.

\- Bea… - she breathed out. Her eyes were foggy by pure lust and pleasure. Her whole body felt heavy but she managed to lift her hand and place it on the redhead´s cheek. Pulling her close she kissed her passionately. The redhead gently massaged the clit under her thumb before continuing thrusting. Allie became really wet soaking Bea´s fingers so she slid in one more and pumped faster. Allie stopped kissing her back and just kept breathing heavily into the older woman´s mouth. Thrusting was harder now because the blonde´s walls clenched and squeezed her fingers so Bea slowed her movements. Changing the fast pace for slow but deep and hard thrusts. Watching Allie´s face she acted just upon instinct. She was rewarded with a suppressed but still loud scream as Allie orgasmed. She was clutching Bea while pressing her hips up before collapsing and grasping the hand inside her. She didn´t let Bea pull out. Turning her head towards the redhead she was looking at her with clouded eyes before kissing her gently. Bea was grinning and fully basking in this fantastic feeling. This was her first time but surely she couldn´t wait for the next and then billion more. Allie was still keeping her inside while playing with her lips and Bea knew that she could stay like this forever.

 

Allie nuzzled her cheek and peppered her with kisses before finally letting her go. Pulling out Bea´s fingers she sucked them clean and cuddled closer to her. Holding the blonde to her body Bea let herself relax and enjoy the moment. Savoring each other´s closeness they snuggled for few minutes but then Allie got restless. Suddenly she was not blissfully tired – she was very much livid and on fire. Shifting slowly she moved half on top the older woman who smiled at her and ran her knuckles over the blonde´s cheek affectionately. Allie watched Bea intently, smiling into the brown orbs while her hand sneaked down the redhead´s body.

 

Never in her life had Bea Smith felt this kind of arousal. It was clouding her mind, her whole body was on fire and throbbing. Allie cupped her, squeezing and massaging before sliding her fingers up and down in the wetness. Bea moaned and pushed herself onto the blonde´s hand. Allie felt herself clinch at the sound. She never heard anything more divine. Moving slowly she enjoyed every whimper and moan coming from the older woman. Allie wanted to enjoy this little longer but from Bea´s look, it was clear that she was close. The blue-eyed blonde had no intention to tease or prolong it painfully long. Bea needed a release and she was more than happy to deliver.

 

Sinking two fingers into the redhead she pushed their chests together. She kissed Bea slowly, lazily trying to convey all her emotions into the kiss. As for Bea, she was pulling the younger woman as close as she could. She was under a spell. Allie invaded all her senses. She was breathing her in, feeling her on her skin, absorbing her into her soul. She was everywhere. They moved together and it didn´t take long for Bea to cry out in a powerful release.

\- Oh god! – she said after riding out the best orgasm of her life.

Allie chuckled happily and after a little effort, she threw the red blanket over their sweaty bodies. Cuddling into the older woman´s side she let out a long content sigh. Bea wrapped the blonde into her arms and the younger woman started making circles on her stomach.

 **-** We caught the thief. – Allie stated continuing her ministrations.

\- What? – Bea grabbed the hand on her stomach.  – Are you serious?

\- Of course, why would I lie about that?

Bea chuckled.

\- I meant if you are serious bringing that up right now? – she squeezed the blonde´s hand and pulled it on her chest. Allie chuckled too and kissed the shoulder she was laying on.

\- It is important news Bea and you know that.

Bea smiled squeezing the woman in her arms briefly. She really hoped that life in Wentworth will become so dull that news like this will be the only interesting thing to talk about.

\- So, who was it?

\- Vic, you know that old lady who is on cleaning duty there. She has access everywhere in that part of the building and nobody noticed her. Anyhow, the problem is solved.

Bea lifted Allie´s head and kissed her slowly.

\- Great job, I´m proud of you. – she said into the kiss making Allie giggle.

\- Are you making fun of me?

Bea shook her head.

\- Nooo! I mean it! – she answered trying to sound serious but failed. Allie shifted and straddled the redhead. Leaning slowly down she captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

\- You are lucky that you are so sexy. I can´t be mad at you.

Bea placed her hands on Allie´s thighs.

\- Really? It is good to know. – she said as she started sliding her hands up and down. Allie furrowed her eyebrows.

\- Don´t be so smug and don´t you dare use it against me. – she warned.

\- Or what? – Bea teased. – I´m the top dog, what are you going to do to me?

Allie smirked and licked her lips. Leaning down she whispered something into the older woman´s ear making her blush. Pulling the blonde on herself Bea smiled wildly. She knew that Wentworth is not going to change into a garden full of roses suddenly. But for moments like this, she will do everything. She will make sure that nobody will jeopardize her girls, the women and first of all Allie.  This wonderful human being who is currently curled up in her arms slowly drifting into sleep. Sated and happy Bea Smith fell into the best sleep in her life holding Allie tightly.


End file.
